The Possession
by PaisleyRose
Summary: This is a slightly darker Labyrinth tale. The Williams Family are to die, can Sarah save her brother and new little sister? Will the right words still be the right words? Will anyone hear her? Does a rejected King still care enough to save them? ahhhh,
1. Chapter 1

The Possession 

By

Paisley Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth, (If I did it would be everywhere!) I don't own Jareth, and Iman won't let me rent Bowie. This tale is not meant to be any infringement on the Henson company.

Chapter one 

Hell breaks loose

Three years had passed since that fateful night. So many changes had befallen the family in the old Victorian house. There had been a new child born, and Sarah's father had joined the crime commission. He was now prosecuting some of the most evil men in the state. He and Karen no longer went out every weekend. It was no longer safe to.

Sarah sat in her room working on the embroidered bed spread for little Claire's bed. Her parents were down in the salon discussing something important, or so they'd said when they sent all there of the siblings to their rooms. Sarah had taken the smalls up to the large room they shared. Toby now in a youth bed, and Claire in the crib, she tucked them each in. Toby, still fair-haired looked up at her with trusting eyes. Now nearly four, he was becoming quite the little charmer. Claire with her wispy red gold curls looked like a little princess in the crib.

Something in the night air didn't set right with Sarah. Only nineteen she was sensitive to so much. She told herself it was because she'd seen a magical realm and took part of it away with her in her heart. Her father had teased her for years that she was what his Celtic ancestors would call being 'sighted'. Tonight she wished she were not, for what she saw brought more fear to her then anything she'd seen in the Labyrinth. She had heard tales from her father's uncle when she was a child of those with the sightseeing death walk. Knowing who would die, when and how. Tonight she'd seen the parlor her father and Karen were sitting in covered in blood and flames. She's seen her father and stepmother lying in a pool of blood.

As she'd taken the children up the stairs she could smell the order of death, also the odor of fire. When she tucked the small in, thought the weather was fair, she pulled out the woolen blankets from the chest and set them on the foot of Toby's bed. She then went to her room and packed a few things she treasured into a wool bag and placed it in the room with the children. Claire clutched Lancelot in her little arms, she was almost the same age Toby had been when Sarah had wished he away and had to fight to win him back. Toby lay in his bed sleeping so peacefully.

Sarah went back to her room, could she be wrong. She paced like a caged animal. Wanting to be diligent and prepared. Should anything happen, she had a plan… She only prayed that it would work. "Be there, and hear me." She whispered softly. "Let the words of the story still be true."

Sarah was still pacing her room and it was nearly ten thirty. She could hear Karen crying downstairs. What ever her father had told her was not good. She heard Karen ask what about the children. Sarah had kept the door of her room open, not to eavesdrop on her parents but so she'd be able to hear if the smalls needed her. "I'm sorry Karen." She whispered. "Sorry for all the times I was a brat, and for giving you such a hard time. Find it in your heart to forgive me. I vow to protect the smalls."

Then she heard it, a crash and the smell of fire. Then screams from downstairs. She didn't look, she just ran, ran to the room the smalls were in. It was on fire. She had left the safety of her room for the inferno that was now in the room of her siblings. Sarah pulled the woolen blankets up off the end of the bed, and wrapped each of the screaming smalls in one. She hoisted the bag over her shoulder and took hold of each of the babes. She picked each one up and moved them to the far side of the room. She had tried to beat down the fire, but it was too far out of control. Then she heard it, the sound that brought her world crashing down. Gun shots. She was not in that room, but she could see the blood, and her parents fall.

"Nooooooooo." She screamed.

"Get up there and silence them brats!" she heard the order.

Sarah moved though the fiery room, feeling the flesh burning on her hands and legs. She pushed the door closed and locked it. She shoved the burning dresser against it.

Back though the fire to where the smalls were huddled in the corner. She pulled them to her, heard the voices in the hall and the body pushing against the hot door. "Be there, be there." she pleaded. Lifting up her head, knowing the flames were licking her she spoke the words. "I wish, I wish, I wish the goblins would come and take us away right now!"

Her hands clutched the blankets that covered the children, protecting them from flame and smoke. "Come and take us away, right now!" she shouted again as the flames came closer and the door flew open.

When the men with the guns drawn entered the fiery room, it was empty.

Sarah felt the blackness, but kept her hold to the babes. "Take us away." She begged over and over. She felt the room drop away. Felt the heat removed, and suddenly she felt nothing.

The goblin looked at the young woman and the blankets she held so tightly. He recognized her in spite of the burns and dark smudges to her face, it was the one called Sarah. The one who had won back the child she'd wished away. In one blanket that very child was bundled, and another child in the other blanket. The goblin moved closer, the girl was hurt. He pulled a trumpet and sounded an alert. Then he stood guard until a host of others gathered round the woman-child and her bundles.

The one who'd found them turned to his commander. "What do we do?"

The commander didn't want to do anything. He didn't want to be responsible for the return of the one called Sarah. He looked at her, "She needs a healer." He motioned for one of his men to come forward. "Go see if the Healer is willing to come to the hill. Do not say why. If he's willing bring him."

Candon the Healer was not a man to trifle with, he didn't like being disturbed. So he came with the little goblin that showed up at his chamber mostly out of curiosity. His kind, the elf healers were a curious bred. He saw the goblins gathered in a circle, and it stuck him as odd behavior even for them. As he drew near, the image of the burned creature became clear. It was a female he could tell that much. He could also see it was using its body to shield something. "What have we here?" he asked the leader of the guard.

Relexx the squadron leader cleared his voice. "We didn't do this! We found her this way."

Noting the culpability in the leaders voice, Candon nodded, "And how did this creature come to be here, Relexx?"

Teak, who'd found her, said, "She must have wished herself here." The others agreed.

Candon looked dubious. "Oh I doubt that a young human female would do that."

"Not the first time for her." Teak said walking away, feeling dismissed.

"Halt!" Candon shouted, his eyes opened wide. "What do you mean its not the first time for her?"

Teak walked back. "That be The Sarah." He pulled the blanket back that covered the now sleeping little boy. "That be The Toby." Then pointing to the other blanket he said. "Don't know who that be."

Candon knelt down and looked at the fire scared and charred creature. "This is Sarah?"

Teak shook his head, "Said so did I not?"

Candon turned to Relexx, "Is this Sarah, and Toby?"

Relexx squirmed. "Looks like them. But could be someone else."

Candon narrowed his gaze. "She is injured, seriously. When did you intend to seek aid for her?"

Relexx looked at Sarah with hatred. "Never. Let her die. Only the boy matters."

Teak kicked at his leader. "No, she deserved not to die!"

Candon pulled Teak back, fearing he'd be injured next. "Teak you will stay with me and guard the… Them." He pulled a magic flute from his robe. Playing a few notes the goblins could not hear. A moment later a pair of aides appeared with a litter. "Careful, I've no idea of how serious her injury is."

He watched as the charred fingers were pried carefully off the blankets. He heard the creature moan. Two more aides bent down to pick up the bundles. Candon motioned Teak to join them and the group vanished.

Relexx hissed. "I hopes the Sarah dies."

In the infirmary, Teak stood by guarding the two small fair children as the elf and his aids worked on stabilizing the female who was now a blackened mass of burnt flesh. Teak looked at the Toby, he remembered playing in the throne room with him. The child had grown, but still had the same look about him. Even in sleep. He looked at the little girl and smiled, she was like her brother. Then he looked to where the healers were working at a fever pitch. It didn't look good for the Sarah. That made Teak sad, and he didn't know why.

Candon had his aides cut the burnt garments from the girl's body. The woolen bag was the only thing that was not melted to her. "What do they make garments of that they would melt onto flesh?" asked the healer.

One aide came to the healer with the woolen bag. "What do we do with this?"

Candon motioned for it to be put aside. "We need to remove all her garments, Sahan." He said to the woman who was working on cutting away the charred remains of what had been Sarah's blouse.

The elf woman looked up; "I am doing the best I can! We are taking skin with it when we tear it away."

Candon moved closer. " Place her in a bath of mineral waters, see it makes the clothe come away easier." He motioned his servant Dorrian to come to his side. "Go to my private chamber, and bring the chest next to my bed. It contains medicines I will need to heal the girl…if she can be healed."

Sahan looked up from her work with the cutting. "You don't think we can save her, do you?"

Candon came close and whispered. "Look at her! I've never worked on any mortal so badly burned."

Sahan went back to trimming off the fabric, "We must try. We have taken vows to heal. It matters not what race they be, we are healers, we heal."

Candon looked at the burned body. "Hard to believe this is the girl who beat the Labyrinth."

Sahan's hands halted, her eyes went to the body. "This is the Sarah?" Candon nodded. Sahan suddenly knelt down. "How comes she here? And who could do this to the Lady of the Labyrinth?"

Candon also knelt down, "I don't know. Relexx wanted her to die, that is why he didn't ask that I come prepared. He sent for me thinking I would not come, he didn't want me to know it was The Sarah."

One of the other aides who were still removing the garments whispered. "Some of the Goblins worship her as a deity, other's hate her."

Candon felt a great sense of respect for the charred thing on his examining table. "Be as gentle as you can be. But we must work quicker. She's in pain, and I will not have her suffer."

Sahan looked at the Healer. "Has anyone told **_him, _**yet?"

"No." Candon sighed. "Let us do what we can as far as getting her stable. If," he looked sadly at his aide. "If she makes it though the next hour, I'll see the King myself. No one else need face his wrath."

Teak had heard the words, he knew that elves and Fae and others thought all goblins were stupid and uncaring. He was neither. Sadness filled his little goblin heart. He wandered closer to the table. "Live Lady Sarah!" He said fiercely. "Live!" Then he took his place back at the beds where the two babes were sleeping. "I vow to keep your babes safe!"

Candon saw the bath being filled he poured some herbs in and some minerals. "Immerse her. Let the skin and cloth get soaked, then gently remove what you can. Work carefully, and quickly." He warned.

The three aides worked to gently pick up the sheet the girl was resting on. Slowly they placed it down in the deep tub filled with tepid water. There was a pained moan from the cracked and bleeding lips of the one they worked to save. The waters, and the herbs and minerals softened tissues and charred fabric. Soon the rest of the girls' garments were no more. She lay again on a clean sheet, covered with another naked, and bleeding from blistered skin. The aides turned to Candon, eyes begging him for instructions. Candon was at a bit of a loss. He'd had half suspected her to die before they got this far, her condition was so poor by the time the goblins had called him. He was not even sure how long she'd been on the hillside.

Candon ordered a basin, poured precious drops from a vial into the waters and began to apply it to the face of the girl. "Lady Sarah, we are trying to help you." He spoke in quiet tones. "You and the babes are safe."

Teak nestled in between the babes and placed a hand on each of them. He'd keep them safe.

Candon didn't see the fairy, nor did any of his staff. It had been hiding in a dark corner all day. Now it watched, it listened. When it heard the name Sarah, it moved closer when the aide had turned it's back to rinse out the cloth it was bathing the charred face with. Even in this state of destruction, the face was there to the Fairy eye. The little creature flew quickly out the window. The Fairy, had seen the girl once before. Three years ago, at the gate of the Labyrinth, there she'd bitten the girl who had picked her up when the dwarf had sprayed her with the concoction that stunned fairies for a brief moment. Now the little creature flew to that place to start up a song of lament. Other little fairy folk came, heard the song and took up the tune as well. Soon the word was being spread. Sarah was back, and may be dying.

Jareth sat on the ledge of the window, looking at the night sky, thinking thoughts of lost love. He heard the far off lament and wondered what it could mean. Just as quickly as he'd wondered, he put it out of him thoughts. For three years he'd fought to harden his heart. He'd given up going with the Goblins when the summons came. Only if a supplicant choose to run the Labyrinth did he actually come to speak to any of them. Not that many children were being wished away. Far fewer then the year before, and the year before that. There were still unwanted children, and now and again he found a reason to come and take them away from the cruel world that had forsaken them. The first days after she had left, he'd watched her. Then he watched the boy, but it became too painful to watch either of them. He'd given orders that they were to be watched but not interfered with. For the last year, he'd not even thought of them. Or so he'd told himself. Tonight, looking at the stars he wondered if she were looking at them as well. But he could not bring himself to even think her name. He'd forbidden any in the realm to utter it, as he was in too much pain each time it was said.

Candon bathed her face again. It had been two hours since the girl had been brought here to the sick rooms. So far she was still alive. During the first hour he'd noticed a single fairy on the windowsill. Now, two hours later there were at least a dozen of the little pests. He looked at them; their behavior was odd. They were sitting looking at the injured girl with sad eyes. Candon was use to having to have them swept from the room. Now he watched as they watched him. The girl on the hard examination bed let out a pained cry and the little fairies began to cry out as well. One began the lament and the others joined in.

Sahan and the other aides came to the room, saw the fairies on the window singing the sad lament and looked at the girl fearfully. Candon shook his head, she was still alive, but he was not sure how. Candon motioned Sahan to come to him. "I am going to have to give her the crystal elixir."

Sahan grabbed at his arm, "Only Fae of high birth are allowed it."

"What else can I do?" he asked. "It may be all that can save her. Even with it, I'm not sure she'll live."

Sahan fretted, "Candon, think about this…"

He moved to the chest he'd ordered brought to him, even as he'd ordered it brought he'd thought this was going to be his last resort. He opened the chest and removed a vial, pulled the stopper and placed the vial at the lips of the one called Sarah.

Jareth listened, the fairies were singing, and not far off anymore. Somewhere on the castle grounds fairies were setting up a lament. He threw himself into his throne, hitting his boot with his crop.

Half an hour had passed, and the girl still clung to life. Every now and again words formed at her lips. Candon had her face being bathed now every fifteen minuets. What was left of her hands and legs had been bandaged and packed in herbs and salves. Candon paced, he could put it off no longer. He'd had ordered beds for the children, and knew that would reach the ears of the King soon enough. Down on the lawn beneath the widow of the room the Lady of the Labyrinth lay in, creatures had begun to gather. Other subjects of the Labyrinth were now taking up the fairy lament, as word of her having returned was spread.

Candon turned to Sahan, "Watch over her. I go now to tell **_him_**."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

A HardHeart

Jareth could not stand the growing lament. "Who has died?" he screamed out. Then he looked round the throne room there was not one goblin to be found. Odd, they were usually there making merry and trying to amuse him. Yet now he stood alone. Moving quickly to the window, he looked down to see creatures of every description gathering. They were looking at the wing that housed the infirmary. "Someone had better have a explanation for this." He began to storm.

"I believe I may be that person, sire." Candon bowed as he entered the Kings' presence.

Jareth looked at him, "I'm not ill, and I didn't send for a healer." He crossed his arms, hoping he'd look fierce. "So why is there a lament on my lawn?"

"You had best come with me, sire. I have something to show you." Candon could not find words and felt seeing would be better.

A moment later, with the aide of magic the king and his healer stood in the little room where a goblin lay between two beds, with a hand on something in each bed. Jareth looked at the healer for a moment and frowned. "Someone wished away more crippled children, there's nothing new in that. When did they arrive? I don't remember hearing a summons."

Candon spoke carefully. "Neither the boy nor the girl, is crippled." He motioned the king to take a look at the sleeping boy as he pulled back the blanket.

Jareth at first looked down and saw a beautiful child. It took a moment for it to register just whom he was gazing upon. The King knelt and whispered with tears in his eyes. "Toby." He looked up at the healer with a flash of anger. "You mean to tell me that young green eyed witch wished him away again?"

"Neither child was wished away, or at least not in the fashion you mean sire."

"Neither child?" Jareth looked at the other bed, and the red gold curls "How did they come here?"

Candon moved back. "Sarah brought them, sire."

Jareth hardened his jaw, "Who?" He had forbidden the mention of her very name.

Candon moved a pace back again. "Sarah."

Jareth looked at Toby, and was gladdened to have the boy back in his world. "Thank her and send her back to her world…"

"We can not, sire."

"Of course we can." Jareth dismissed the man as he took a seat on the bed of his sleeping heir. His fingers stroked the soft hair, as the child slept. It was the motion of a devoted father.

"No sire, we can not." Candon knew this was not going to be easy.

"And why can I not dismiss the unwanted girl?" Jareth glared.

"If we send her back above, she will die."

Jareth scoffed. "I don't believe that!" He stood up and walked to the door. "Call a guard and have her tossed out."

"Sire!" Candon pointed out the window, "Have you not heard the lament? When was the last time you heard such an outcry?" Having gotten the King's attention Candon spoke again. "The Lady Sarah risked her own life to save that of the Heir, and the child we believe to be his baby sister."

"Risked how?" Jareth didn't want to appear to be too interested.

"We are only piecing the story together now, Sire. It would seem there's been an assignation of the house Williams. Our agents tell us the parents are dead. The house is a burned out shell, except for the room that belonged to the Lady Sarah. That room was for the most part untouched. She left the safety of that room to rescue her brother and sister." Candon told the king what he had so far. "She wrapped the little ones in woolen blankets, and huddled with them against a wall. Our agents say the murders had been sent to…"

"Kill my boy?" Jareth felt the blood race in his veins. "Did I not order that the boy was to be protected?"

"You told them not to interfere, they didn't understand this was not normal." The healer explained. "Our agents heard the Lady Sarah say the words…"

"So she did wish my boy away again!"

"She wished all three of them away, and she did so to save the little ones." Candon was losing his patience with the King. "Or so we believe, we are not really sure how they got here."

Jareth looked at the foot of the bed, there lay the two woolen blankets covered in soot and burned matter. "What is that?"

Candon whispered. "Lady Sarah's skin."

Jareth stood up. "Heal her and send her away."

"Sire, I can not."

"Can not send her away?" roared the king.

Candon let the tear fall that had been there for hours. "I can not heal her…I don't have the skills. If we were to send her back to her world, she would surely die…as she may anyway…" The healer turned.

Jareth walked to the window, and gazed down on the subjects who had gathered for Sarah. The three were there in the front of the crowd staring up at the window of the sick room waiting for word. Jareth pulled back from the window. "Send for more healers."

"Sire, I gave her elixir of the crystal of life. Do you really thing any other healer could do more?"

Jareth was speechless. No one was allowed the elixir without permission of the High King. "Candon what have you done?" he said at last.

"Will you not see her?"

Jareth looked to the room where he knew she lay, "No." He shook his head.

"She brought the boy back to you! For that alone you should…"

Jareth whispered. "Never again in this life will I look upon the face of Sarah Williams."

"I fear that is true." Candon leaned on the wall. "What is left of her looks nothing like the Lady of the Labyrinth."

Jareth for a moment was glad, then his heart sunk. "How bad?"

"Critical." Was all the healer would say.

A pained cry came from the other room. Jareth turned at the sound. "Sarah." He moved swiftly to the sound of the cry. He was not prepared for the sight. He didn't see his beautiful raven-haired vixen. She was only a burned shell. "Sarah." Falling to her bedside he wept.

The girl hallucinated. "Toby… Claire! Oh god, don't let me drop them…I can't feel them…Toby, Claire. Save us Goblin King, save us."

Jareth removed the ever-present glove. Placed one royal Fae hand to the battle scared face. "They are safe, Sarah. I have them."

Emerald green eyes slit open just a bit, salty tears fell. "Jareth." Came his name from the parched lips. "Save us." The eyes closed and she fell into a deep dark state.

Jareth closed his eyes, and began to send Fae healing into the woman who had broken his heart. He knew the liquid from the crystals alone would not do the job of healing the body. She needed the energy that only the Royal Fae carried as part of their being. "Leave us." He ordered the healer. Jareth moved to sit on the bed, carefully. "For saving the boy and his sister, I will heal you, Sarah Williams." He said quietly knowing his words would be carried to the crowds below by the little fairies that crowded the windowsill. To himself he made a promise to extract from her the highest payment for his kindness. 'I offered to be your slave, now you shall be my slave oh so proud Sarah.' Moving so his lips were just a fraction of an inch from her ear, he whispered her name. "Sarah." He could feel her accepting the healing energy, feel it activate the crystal elixir.

The blackness seemed to pull back, and the falling sensation stopped suddenly. She felt suspended in mid air. She heard the voice, telling her the children were safe. The voice his voice, Jareth. Slowly the darkness pulled back and she could feel she was not alone. Her arms felt empty and she felt remorse. From the depths of her, she cried out. "Save us!"

Jareth kept his hand on her forehead. "Candon." He called out.

The healer approached. "My lord?"

"She will heal now, " he withdrew the hand and slid it back into his glove. "Let me know if there are changes. " He stepped away from the bed. His steps took him back to the chamber where the little goblin slept between the babes. "Let the children rest here tonight. I shall come for them in the morning. They will be moved then to my wing of the castle."

"As you wish my King." The healer bowed.

Jareth smiled, "Who is that goblin?"

"That is Teak, My King."

The Goblin King saw the devotion and approved. "He may stay with the children." He looked back at the healer with a cold stare. His heart was hardening yet again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Teak defends

The sun rose over the hills in the distance. Another day of the Labyrinth dawned. Candon had gotten few hours of sleep during the long night. He took turns with Sahan sitting with the burn victim. Every half-hour they bathed the skin with herbed waters, and checked to see if healing was beginning. It had been a long night, and Sarah was still clinging to life.

Candon heard the commotion in the little chamber and frowned. What could goblins find to argue about at this hour, he wondered? He rose from his chair, after checking on his patient, he moved to see what was causing the row. He found Teak fighting off three other goblins, larger ones at that. He stood his ground, swinging his trumpet to fend off the others.

"No touch the Toby!" he snarled at the three.

"What is going on?" Candon roared.

The largest of the goblins bowed to the healer. "We come for the children. They are to be placed in the nursery for adoption."

"On whose authority?" Candon folded his arms.

The large goblin clearly didn't like the challenge. "By the order of the King! All who enter this realm are put up for adoption."

Candon frowned, "You cleared this with the King?"

"Did I not just say," the large one pulled a scroll, and shoved it at the healer.

Candon looked at the old scroll. "This is a old order." He tossed the scroll back.

"We take now!" growled the large one.

Toby awoke at that moment, seeing a goblin he didn't recognize move toward his sister he howled, not unlike Teak. The little boy scrambled from his cot to that of his sister. He kept howling.

From the sick room a cry came, too weak to be a howl. Candon frowned and called out loudly. "Jareth!"

Jareth appeared and was in foul humor. "What is going on?" he demanded. He cupped his ears.

The large goblin pointed to Teak, "This one stops us from carrying out your orders. We have prospective coming to see the babes."

Jareth frowned, "What prospective? Which babes?"

One of the other goblins pointed to the screaming boy, holding the now screaming girl. "Those babes."

The large Goblin snarled. "Sent word out as soon as we heard we had two children. Now prospective come, want children."

Jareth waved at Candon, "Calm that one!" he pointed to the room where Sarah was wailing. Looking down at Toby, he firm, but gently said. "Hush." And the boy was stilled. Putting a finger on the girl, she too quieted.

Teak had tears in his large eyes, "No take."

The lengths the little goblin was willing to go to, to defend the children clearly touched the King. "No, Teak. They will not take the babes."

The large goblin stomped. "Must, is order!" he shoved the scroll.

Jareth narrowed his vision. "Who gives the orders here?"

The littlest of the goblins giggled. "King give orders."

Jareth nodded, "And these two are mine. They are not for adopting out."

The largest goblin shook his head. "But prospectives comes!"

"Send them away." He glared, "Now get out, you've cause enough trouble here."

He sat down on the cot holding both Claire and Toby. Holding his arms open, Toby crawled away from his sister to the King. "There, there, my boy." Soothed the King.

He looked down at the little girl gazing up at him with wonder. "Shhhhhh, sweet girl."

Candon entered. "Sarah is resting again."

Jareth frown, "Speak not her name."

Candon was taken aback. "Your majesty?"

The King held the boy close; "I will have a Nanny come for the children. This morning I wish them to be taken to their new rooms." He looked down with true affection at the boy now clinging to him. "Teak, you will serve as person guard for my heir and his sister."

Teak felt his chest swell with pride. "Yes, my King!"

Candon fretted. "Sire, the girl… she will want to know where they are when she awakens…"

"You will inform her that they are with me." Was the cold reply.

Candon looked toward the room where Sarah lay. "Will you check on her?"

"No." Jareth patted the boy and motioned him to lie beside his sister. "I will have the Nanny come within the hour. Have my son ready to go."

Teak watched as the King strode off. "Angry." He said to Candon. "King angry."

"Yes," sighed the healer. "He is."

Teak pulled on the healer's robes. "I watch babes for the Sarah. Let her know, so she not fear."

Candon pat he head of the goblin. "I will, my brave fellow. I will. She will be proud to have you serve her and her siblings."

"Teak proud to serve!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Healing is difficult business

A week had passed since the girl and the babes had fallen into the Underground from Above. Candon had been so busy with the girl, he'd nearly forgotten the two children she'd arrived with. Sarah had not awakened, in all that time. But the burns were beginning to recede. Her hands and feet were still warped in healing bandages and gauze. Her face was healing, but scared. Her parched lips were now looking human again.

Sahan gazed at the girl on the cot. "I am told she was a great beauty at fifteen."

Candon nodded, "I did not have the pleasure of seeing her then."

"I did." Came a voice from the doorway. Hoggle the dwarf who was the King's gardener stood, hat in hand. "She was the most beautiful thing to ever enter our kingdom."

Candon motioned him to approach. "She has been robbed of that, perhaps forever." He pointed to her. "But she heals."

"Sarah will live?" The dwarf asked quietly.

"Yes." Candon rubbed his eyes. "You may sit with her, if you like."

Hoggle hobbled over to the bed and rested his hand softly on that of the girl. "I'm here Sarah. I'm here."

Sahan frowned at Candon. "The King will not be pleased."

Candon frowned right back. "He does not care enough to come see her. Why should I turn away one who does?"

Fear shown in the younger healer's eyes. She was truly afraid of the King. She had heard of how despondent the King had been when the girl deserted him three years before. She had witnessed his anger at having her in the kingdom again. She had heard him refuse to have her name spoken, and had seen him take the children from the sick rooms. She feared how he'd react to the dwarf's visit, as he'd been vile over the constant homage being paid on the lawns below.

Candon saw Hoggle sit and talk softly to the girl. He knew that contact was good, and helped the healing process. The healing process was not going well to begin with. And he was loath to admit he should never have used the Crystal vial. There was no telling what was going to be the end result. He'd have expected the girl to heal much quicker, and wondered if the King had used a spell to keep the healing slow, as a punishment to the girl.

Candon and his staff had gotten use to the constant influx of fairies that flowed in and out of the room. They had stopped trying to prevent them when it appeared there was no way. The little fairies would come and flutter round the girl, sing and leave. They had been the only visitors the girl had received until the dwarf.

Hoggle hobbled over to the healer. "She should be better."

Candon noted the tone, it was one of accusation. "I agree." The healer sighed.

"He's done something to her!" the glare in the eyes of the little man was harsh. "That rat!"

The healer suspected the dwarf was right, but could not say for sure. "We've never tried to heal a mortal so badly injured."

Hoggle hobbled to the door. "I don't blame you, I blame him!" He paused and looked back at the girl. "I will come again, if I may."

Candon ignored the looks from his staff. "Anytime you can, Hoggle. Come sit with her."

Hoggle hobbled down the corridor of the castle, he knew where he needed to go. Where he dreaded to, but had to. No one! Not even his King would be allowed to hurt Sarah. He found Jareth in the throne room with Toby dangling on his knee. "Aren't' you a pretty picture." He snarled. "You monster."

Jareth looked up with a smirk. "Hogs brain, what brings you where you have not been called?" He bounced the boy lightly.

"What did you do to her?" roared the angry dwarf.

Pretending ignorance, the king continued to play with the baby in his arms. "What ever do you mean? What did I do, to whom?"

"Sarah!" Defiantly the little man said the forbidden name.

Toby looked at the dwarf at the mention of his sister's name. "Sarah." The child repeated.

Jareth quieted, "Toby, its time for you to go with Nanny and eat your lunch." Watching the child toddle off he then looked with resentment and exasperation at his servant. "You dare speak her name?"

"I dare more than that! I've just come from sitting with her." Glared Hoggle. "She is not healing! What did you do to her?"

Jareth looked away, disinterested. "Why should I do anything to her?"

Hoggle forgot his nature, he forgot he was a coward, taking off a shoe he hurled it at his King. "Because you hated losing to her! Because you want to get even, because you wants to hurt her!"

Jareth looked at he shoe that had struck him fully in the chest, "You miserable little scab!" He denounced the dwarf.

Hoggle was too far-gone to care. "You stopped us from visiting her! You left her alone on that side. With no one to confide in! You didn't even bother to look and see if she was safe, all because of your stupid Kingly pride!" the dwarf broke down it to tears. "Now she's not healing."

Jareth stared at the dwarf, he'd expected a wave of anger but hardly the despair. "Now you see here, Hog Heart…"

"It's Hoggle!" A yelp declared.

"Right. See here, it was none of my concern what happened to her once she was gone from here. I could have tossed you and the other two conspirators into the bog. But I showed mercy and let you all go back to your duties!" Jareth defended his honor. "What happened to her…" The King stopped himself as he was about to declare she'd gotten what she deserved. Even he could not say that.

Hoggle howled as if in pain. "You may as well have lit the match."

Jareth suddenly crumpled under the wave of guilt. "Get out of my sight." When the dwarf had exited, the King went to the infirmary. He glared at the healer who was waiting for him. "I have just received a visit from the dwarf."

"I thought you would." Confided the healer. "He was most upset at the girls lack of progress. As am I."

Jareth raised one elegant brow. "I suppose you want to blame that on me as well." Taking a moment to tighten his glove, he sighed. "As if it has anything to do with me."

Candon glared. "I don't believe you, Goblin King, so save it." Jareth pushed past him, only to have the Healer at his elbow. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To see the invalid." Jareth shot a look of seething toward the healer. "Dare you stop me in my own castle?" At that the healer stepped back. Jareth moved to where the girl lay still on the hard cot. Satisfaction is what he felt, but only for a moment. He looked down, on what was left of his beautiful Sarah. Her face was a mass of scaring tissue. Her lips, those lips he'd desired and dreamed of were misshapen blisters. Deep inside him, the King felt the pangs of love beat in a stone cold heart. Removing his glove, he placed his hand on her forehead. "What trouble you cause me." He lamented and felt her stir. "No matter what I do for you, someone always has a complaint." He too was a bit taken about at how slow she was healing. He had not held back, or at least not on purpose. "Sarah, you must heal." He ordered her.

There was a little flutter of eyelid, as lips parted. "For what?" The voice was coated in hopelessness.

Jareth frowned, the little nuisance was causing this herself, refusing to let the magic heal her as it should. "Stop being a brat." He growled.

"Why should I heal? What do I have left?" she asked her voice barely perceptible.

"You have life." He said, refusing to bring the children into the equation. He was not planning on sharing them with her. They belonged to him now. But for that matter so did she. How dare she not allow the magic to heal his property!

"Not enough." She signed and made to go back to the darkness. "It's not enough."

"I want you to." He'd bent to her ear. "I want you to live." He felt it, the magic moved from his hand as she accepted it now. 'I want you to live so I can extract from you every ouch of dignity you have left foolish girl.' He thought heartlessly as he forced more healing onto her. He wondered if he should leave her disfigured, so that her beauty was but a fleeting memory. Looking down at the once beautiful face he found he could not even do that to her. As much as she'd taken from him, he could not leave her like this.

"Recover, be as you once were."

Candon watched from the door, not welcomed at the side of the King as he gave magic healing. He found the entire exchange between king and convalescent disquieting. Even more so when he heard the king demand that the girl heal. He began to wonder what there was about the two of them that he didn't know. He'd read the reports on the incident that had brought her to the Underground before. He wondered if anything had been left out of the report.

Jareth looked down on the woman, her skin was beginning to renew it's self. Soon her face would resemble the girl who had stolen his heart, instead of this burned creature. "Heal." He commanded once more. Jareth could feel the eyes boring into him, "Candon, if you are going to stand there, you may as well come in here and be of use. Bathe her face."

Candon entered, bowed and did as directed. The herbed waters cooled down the burns and allowed the healing to work on new tissues. "Thank you, my King." The healer said.

Jareth stood a mask of indifference once more in place. "Who gave permission for this one to receive visitors?"

The healer looked up, shock on his face. "I saw no harm."

Jareth pointed to the gathering of fairy creatures on the windowsill. " I suppose you see no harm in them either." The swarm of little fairies rose as one and came to gather round Sarah's bed, singing and wailing. "Quite." Jareth ordered, surprised when they obeyed. "You may stay with your mistress."

Candon moved closer. "Sire, are there facts missing from the official report of her last visit?"

Jareth glared, "What are you suggesting?"

The healer bathed the charred face yet again, kindly. "It just seems there are things about her last visit that are not covered."

"Such as?"

"When did she become Mistress of the garden fairy swarm?" Candon asked.

Jareth held out his gloved hand, the swarm Queen came to land on his upraised palm. "When this one bit her, just before entering the Labyrinth." Jareth and the little queen smiled at each other, knowingly.

The little queen looked at the healer, it was the same fairy who'd sounded the lament. "I see." The healer shook his head. "Is there a reason that was left off the report?"

The Goblin King smiled, "It seemed an unnecessary detail." He had his secrets, and intended to keep it that way.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Justice is blind, deaf and dumb

The weeks had become a month and then two. Sarah was no longer unconscious, but she was hardly animated either. Her healing was coming along, but she had a long way to go. Her face was no longer a charred disfigured mass of flesh over a skull. New skin had grown quickly to replace the blistered remains of her face. Her hands remained bandaged, as did her feet. Her once lovely long thick tresses, which she'd been so proud of, were gone. Healing could not make them come back they would have to grow out naturally. Now her hair was many different lengths, and looked wild. More wild than even the Kings hair.

Sahan had been given the task of making sure Sarah ate. Mostly the girl had broth; the caustic smoke that had filled the room had damaged her throat. She had taken such care to protect the smalls, that she had not protected herself. Candon assured her that she was healing, but even he knew there was damages he could not fix. Solid food would not go down yet. The first solids they had tried had left the girl convulsing and when she coughed up the small portion of bread, blood came with it. Sahan found that lamb's broth seem to be the best for the girl. She sat spooning the clear broth, quietly.

Sarah obediently opened her mouth for each spoonful. Her bandaged hands in her lap. After she'd been fed the elf woman who hardly spoke would bathe her face yet again and check the rest of her dressings. Each day it was the same thing, endlessly. The only the few visits she'd received from Hoggle were out of the ordinary for her day. She awoke to fairy song, and went to sleep to it as well. The little swarm had taken up residence in the sick room, some even ventured to sleep on the cot with their mistress. The little Queen stayed near at all times from the moment Sarah began to waken from the deep sleep. Sahan and the rest of the staff stayed clear of the little pests.

Hoggle brought flowers from the garden, and pretty stones he'd found. Anything he thought would bring a smile to her face, or even just her so sad eyes. Sir Didymus began to come to see her, as did Ludo. Mostly they just sat on the edge of her bed and watched her. Sarah had yet to speak to any of them. Hoggle had warned the other's that she was much changed.

Candon waved Sahan and the bowl of broth off. He sat beside the girl, "Lady Sarah," she looked up at him. "We must begin our therapy, to rebuild the muscles in your legs."

Sarah looked up at her healer and spoke to him for the first time, since the night she'd been brought in. "What for?"

Candon had great sympathy for the child; she'd lost so much in the span of a few hours. "Surely you wish to walk again."

The fire that once set her eyes ablaze was gone, now only a hollow eyed creature looked back. Her soul seemed to be trapped in the despair. "Walk? Where should I walk to?" Sarah raised her head for the first time. "I have nothing left. My parents are gone, and our home desecrated. I have nothing."

Candon whispered, "You still have your brother and your sister."

Tears fell. "He keeps them from me, doesn't he."

"Only because you are not well enough to see them." He pushed back the blanket and looked at her legs. "Your legs are healing and need to be made strong. If not for your self, do it for the little ones."

That day began the torture that was part of making her legs strong enough to hold her weight again. Even though she was now only a shade of herself. Her legs needed to be used, and made strong. Three times a day she was put though the torture of having her legs moved back and forth, up and down, over and over. Three months after she'd fallen though the fabric that keeps the worlds of Above and Under separated, she took her fist steps.

Candon took her out to the grounds of the lawn, dressed in her long linen gown and a linen robe. There she was greeted by many of the inhabitants who came by each day to receive word of her progress. Gnomes, Elves, Sylphs, Sprites, Dwarfs, Fairy, so many had representatives there to see Sarah. They gathered round her, took her from the healer and walked with her. Giving her some of their strengths to aid in healing.

Jareth watched from the throne room window, back a bit, not to been seen as watching. He had not wanted to follow her progress. He had wanted her to just disappear, and not trouble his heart any longer. Looking at the children playing with goblin friends he decided it was time to take action. The girl was on the road to healing, and it was time to put her in her place.

Waving a goblin over he whispered, "Send the healer Candon to me."

The goblin rushed off, happy at being given the order. Moments later the healer entered the room. "My King." He bowed and looked down at the children. "They seem to thrive."

"Why not, they are adored." Jareth smiled at his charges. It was true; Toby and Claire were happy and showed it. "I have need to ask you if the girl is well enough to be brought before the court."

"Brought before the court, my King?" Candon blinked. "For what reason?"

"To be formally thanked for the return of my heir, and the gift of his sister." Jareth took his seat in the throne. "Well?"

Candon weighed the words he would have to say. "She is healing, today she took her fist steps out of the castle."

"Then there is no reason to wait any longer." Jareth proclaimed. "In three days, when the court meets I would have you present her to us."

Candon began to protest, only to be stared down. "It will be done as you ask, my King."

Jareth let his teeth show, "As I ordered… I don't ask." He reminded the healer.

Sahan and two of the other female healers had taken time to find appropriate garments for Sarah to wear. The bandages were removed from her feet, and she was allowed a pair of soft Kidd slippers. Sarah stood in front of mirror, looking at herself. She was dressed in a soft skirt of forest, a raw linen shift and a rich brown bodice that was laced so not to interfere with her healing. Her hair now with so many different lengths looked like a gypsy wild mane rather than the long tresses that had been dressed with silver ornaments at her last court appearance in the crystal ballroom.

Candon collected her and transported them to standing just outside the Court chamber. He made sure she was steady, asking if she wanted a cane to aid her walking. Sarah shook her head no, winced for there was still pain in each movement. The great oak doors were both opened, and she was announced. Sarah was expected to walk the entire way on her own power.

On each side of the court chambers stood Fae; some wore looks of open loathing for the mortal girl. Eyes on the floor, she took her fist step, winced, swallowed the tears and pain and took another. Some of the Fae women began to tear watching the difficult journey the girl made toward the dais. Some of the Fae men scoffed, others bowed as she passed by. One went to his knees and bent toward her shadow. Jareth dressed in full court regalia, sat on his throne watching the girl. He wanted to bring her low, but found himself glaring at the ones who scorn the girl. The room went quiet as the girl finally stood before the throne.

Sarah took a long breath, and waited.

Jareth stood, "Sarah Williams, for returning to us, safe and unharmed, our heir we give you our thanks." Sarah looked up, with dead eyes. Jareth ordered the room cleared.

Candon rushed forward, "She is not strong enough yet!"

Jareth glared at him, "Get out!" When they were alone the King stepped down from the throne and gazed at her with cold steely eyes. "What am I to do with you?" He frowned. "You could have saved me a great deal of trouble and wished just the children to me, but no! Not you, Sarah, nothing with you is ever simple."

Sarah swayed, "Are they safe?"

"I have told you they are." He glared. "Do you doubt my word?"

She didn't answer him.

"We must find something to keep you occupied. Some way for you to earn your keep." He said in as insulting a tone as he could. "Are you able to do any thing? Have you any talent besides playacting in a park?"

She swayed again and steadied herself. "I can cook, clean, sew… take care of children…. Whatever."

"Can you?" He'd half expected her to claim to be anything but a servant.

She whispered hopefully. "Could I not take care of Toby and Claire?"

"Out of the question!" he tormented her. The look he sent her way caused her to tremble. "You will have nothing more to do with my children. Is that understood."

Tears fell silently as she shook her head.

He rounded her, "You will report to the Housekeeper. She will give you work you are able to do while you complete your recuperation. Then you will be given more difficult tasks. But you will have nothing to do with my children." He turned to look at her as her knees started to shake from the strain of keeping her upright. He moved to where Sarah teetered and took her into his arms as she collapsed. She was unconscious in his arms. "Sarah!" he buried his face in her neck. "Damn you! Why do you make me hurt you?" He scooped her up and carried her carefully to her little room in the infirmary. Placing her on her cot he turned to Candon. "See that she's ready to move tonight."

"Move? Move where, the girl is not yet recovered." Protested the healer.

"She goes to the housekeeping staff tonight." The King stated. "I will have words with Marg to make sure the duties are kept to what she can do. Folding napkins, light ironing, easy things."

"You expect her to work?" Candon sat down before his King, forgetting court etiquette. "This is Sarah! The girl who solved your Labyrinth! The girl who brought you your beloved heir! Nearly at the cost of her own life!"

Jareth frowned. "And I have thanked her for that service before the entire court." He was still remembering the man who went to his knees. He'd never seen such devotion to any one, Fae or Mortal. "If she is to stay, she must earn her keep."

Candon closed his eyes, and wept for the girl


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

The world of the servants of the Goblin King

Marg was surprised to receive a summons to the throne room. It was not often that the King called on her at all. And when he did, it was usually in his private study. She entered the empty throne room to find him sitting on the stairs of his throne looking like a miserable child. "What has thee done now?" she asked with a huff.

He looked up at his Housekeeper. She'd been with him since the day he'd taken his place in this miserable palace. "Marg." He shuddered. "I lost my temper."

The old woman moved toward him, her face schooled against pity. Fae didn't like nor appreciate it. "With whom?"

He looked away, unable to meet the eyes of the elderly woman. "Sarah."

It had been Marg he'd gone to when Sarah had not accepted his offer of his heart three years ago. Now Marg looked at him with sympathy, "What did you do? Has that child not suffered enough, Jareth? To witness her parents death, and yet have the endurance to find a way to save the little ones. She is legend among the folk here in the underworld. What did you do?"

He looked up, terror in his eyes. "I couldn't stop myself! I thanked her before the court for bringing Toby back to me… and she looked at me as if I'd hit her with a cold dead fish… I ordered the room cleared…Candon, poor man, tried to warn me that she was not strong enough for a confrontation." He struck his boot with his riding crop. "I should have listened, but all I saw was defiance. It's what I always see in her…defiance."

Marg winced. "So you struck out at her?"

"I asked her of what use she could be… told her she'd have to earn her keep. Oh, Marg, how could I have done that. I could see she was going on raw nerves! Yet I pressed her. She asked if she could not take care of the children, and I… lashed out at her. Told her she'd be a member of the housekeeping staff…that she could never have anything to do with …"

"Oh Jareth." Marg sat on the steps. "What devil gets into thee?"

He closed his eyes and wept. "I don't know. Now I can't take it back. What's said is said." He sobbed. "Marg, take her under your wing. Give her easy duties."

Marg shook her head. "You should be kissing the ground she walks on."

"I know. I know." He moved toward the Housekeeper. "Will you take her under your wing, protect her, even from me?"

The housekeeper nodded. "I will have her put in a room close to mine. Her duties will be kept to what her strength wilt allow." She stood. "I pity you Jareth. I do not like the tales of your behavior since her return. Oh yes, I have heard. I raised you better than this!" With a noble bearing the older woman departed the throne room.

It was late in the evening when Candon delivered the girl over to the care of the Housekeeper. Marg led the girl to a room. "This will be your quearters."

Sarah entered the room and taking a seat on the bed wordlessly.

Marg looked at the healer. "Leave her to me, Healer. I shall care for as if she were my own." The promise made the healer walked off. "So you are Sarah. I am Marg, you will address me as Madame in front of the staff." The girl nodded quietly. "You look weak as a kitten. What have they been feeding you in that sick room?"

"Broth." Sarah whispered as her voice was still not fully recovered and even a normal tone could cause her pain.

Marg, moved closer. "Open your mouth." The woman looked in, "They should have been treating that with honey syrup. Leave your care to me, child. Are you hungry?"

Sarah nodded.

Marg led her toward the kitchens. "Sit child, I have some nice soft cheese, and other things to help you gain your strength back. We will give you soft things until the honey has worked its healing way." Sarah sat at the long table that the servants used to prepare food. Marg spoke to the kitchen Master who bowed to her as if she were a lady of nobility. Marge took hold of Sarah's hand and inspected it. "Your hand shows thee is not afraid of work. Can thee sew and embroider?"

Sarah nodded. "My grandmother taught me to embroider."

Marg urged the child to eat, and was pleased that the child was willing to try. "I have few who have that skill in my staff as of now."

Sarah found the food much better than the lamb's broth. "This is good."

Vatel, the Kitchen Master smiled, pleased that The Sarah was complimenting his food.

Marg did the introductions, "Sarah, this is Vatel, he is kitchen Master and Master Steward of our castle. He and I share the duties of keeping the palace running smoothly."

Sarah whispered, "I'm glad to meet you."

Vatel knelt at her side, raised her hand as a noble man would and pressed his lips to it. "It is I who am glad to meet you, Lady Sarah."

She took a long breath, "I am no Lady."

Marg shook her head. "Titled no, but a Lady, oh most assuredly." Marg reached over. "You look tired, we should get you to bed, child."

Sarah nodded, allowing the elder to lead her away from the table. Vatel put some fruit and bread and cheese in a basket and passed it to Marg. He said it was for the girl if she should hunger during the night. They crossed the little courtyard that belonged to the servants and entered the hall that lead to the rooms Sarah had seen earlier. Marg helped her to her room, and into her bedclothes. Like a mother the elder put the girl to bed, and stayed with her until she fell into a dreamless sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth sat in the rocking chair he'd had brought to his chambers. In his lap sat Toby listening to the story being read. The boy looked up at the king with adoring eyes. Jareth held his heir close. "And they lived happily ever after. Time for bed young man."

Toby nestled in and hugged his new father. "Tell me 'nother."

Jareth melted. "Which one?"

"One she tells." Toby said with a yawn. "'Bout the girl who fell in love with a King and gave it up for a child."

Jareth looked at his heir; "She fell in love with the King?"

Toby nodded as his little eyes closed. "He sang to her… as…the world…"

Jareth whispered. "Falls down." Looked at his sleeping child. The girl had fallen asleep first, as she always did being so much younger. "Sweet dreams my little prince."

He carried the boy to his bed and tucked him in. Walked to the window and sang softly.  
"But I'll be there for you…" Closing his eyes in pain. He had not been there.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah sat in the courtyard with her sewing. The sunshine and the air were doing her a world of good. Each morning she would come to the courtyard and Marg would have her sewing tasks brought to her. Marg inspected the stitches and proclaimed them very fine work indeed. A kitchen maid would bring a meal out to her at noon, and then one of the staff would help her walk the courtyard to get her legs moving. Marg would school her on the herbs in the garden when she walked with Sarah.

Jareth would watch every now and then from the widow of his private study. He had noted that Sarah was beginning to gain back some of her weight and was looking less like a scarecrow. This pleased him. It was on a bright morning that he looked out his window to see Sarah seated in the garden, sewing, when he head the voice of his son.

"I want to go this way!" the child bellowed, and tugged away from the Nanny. He ran down the hall and out the door into the garden.

Jareth looked from the boy to the girl sewing. The napkin in her hand fell to the ground. "No," he frowned. "No!"

Sarah stayed in her seat not sure her legs would hold her at the sight of her brother. The child recognized her, and called out her name as he ran to her. Sarah sobbed as he threw himself into her lap.

"Toby, come here." The words were firm but gentle. "Sarah can't play right now, she has work to do." Jareth had appeared only a few feet away. His eyes dared the girl to defy him.

"Go Toby." She said softly. "I have my work to be done."

Toby looked up at her with questions in his eyes. "Why does she have to work? You never come to see us. We don't get to hear your stories… you never come…to play." He hugged her. "Don't you love us anymore?"

"I love you more than my own life." She sobbed raggedly. "But honey, I have to work." She painted on a brave smile though the tears. "Go, the King is waiting."

The King handed the boy back to his Nanny. "Take the children to the rose garden to play." He ordered the girl. When they had gone he turned to Sarah. "You will not use his given name. You will address him as Young Master. Understood?"

Sarah lowered her eyes, "Yes, my King." She whispered.

Jareth turned and cursed himself for the poor handling of the situation.

Sarah waited until the king had gone, then let the tears fall freely. Her tears began yet another fariy lament, which didn't end until the tears were spent. Marg came out to the garden after being told of what had happened. She let the girl cry, and promised herself she'd take a paddle to that thickheaded Fae just as she'd done when he was a boy.

The castle was like a world of it's own. There were lush gardens, vegetable and flower. The castle had its own candle making shop, a blacksmith shop, stables, chicken coops, and granary. Sarah lived in the quarters near the gatehouse. Across the courtyard were the quarters of the Kitchen staff. Marg had explained that for the castle to run properly everyone had to understand his or her stations. The Kitchen staff was respected, as was the housemaids the footmen and the rest of the staff. Marg took care of the needs of the household. Vatel saw to it that everyone was fed, and to the running of the budget for the castle. Marg and Vatel were a team. At first some of the housemaids resented the fact that Sarah was given light jobs. They didn't care that she was recovering from wounds so deep they could not see them. She was not from the Underground and they resented her. Few offered to help Sarah with anything. Some even laughed at her behind her back. She had heard the cruel words and the nasty snickers at her expense. Her hands were still not fully recovered, no part of her was. Worse then the wounds one could see her recovering from were the ones you could not see.

Six months had past, she was growing stronger, but not as quickly as Candon had wished. The nightmares started shortly after She had been given the task of helping in the candle-making workshop. She could hear the gun shot, smell the gunpowder, and the odor of blood. She would cry out, sit up and see nothing. She began to dread sleep.

One morning after a truly bad night some of the housemaids began to treat her as if she had a disease. They had been cold to from the start, and now they were like ice. Marg saw the reactions, asked one of the maids and was told that they resented the treatment given to one who disturbed the rest of them every night.

Sarah went to see Candon, she tapped at the door of the infirmary. Marg had offered to call the healer to the girl's rooms, but she felt it would been seen as just more favoritism. So she took the directions, written down on a little map Vatel had drawn for her, and went in search of the healer.

Sahan looked up at the tap; she didn't seem any more pleased then the maids were to see Sarah. "What do you need?

Sarah was taken aback, she'd thought that Sahan at least liked her a little bit. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I need to speak with Master Candon."

"Candon is with the Master. What do you need?"

Sarah lowered her eyes, "Mistress Marg sent me to ask for a sleeping drought. I've been having bad dreams and she felt that a drought would help me to sleep."

Sahan looked away, "Bad dreams, is it. Perhaps there is something plaguing your mind. What is it you dream of?" the question was harsh and impersonal.

"Its memories of the night my parents were …" she swallowed hard, "Forgive me, forget I came." She turned to rush back the way she came.

Guilt filled Sahan, she had not meant to be so cruel to Sarah. The girl had done nothing to her. From the moment she'd saved the children she had suffered. Sahan looked up as Candon entered, he sniffed and she said. "Sarah was here, looking for you. She's having nightmares. Marg sent her for a sleeping drought."

Candon went to his vials of medicines. "Which one did you give her?"

Sahan hung her head in shame. "I gave her harsh words."

Candon looked surprised at his assistant. "You did what?"

"I told her perhaps it was something plaguing her mind, and asked what the dreams were of…" Sahan moaned. "She dreams of that night, and the event that led to her coming here." The Elf woman shook her head. "I should not have hurt her, she hurts all the time. The little swarm sing laments constantly."

Candon sighed, "There is so much we don't know of the Sarah." He moved his hands over the bottles, picked one and placed some powder in a packet. "I shall smooth things over for you, Sahan."

It was raining, and Sarah could not sit in the garden to sew. Marg had found a nice little place for her to sew just outside the great hall. There was a little chapel that had long ago been let fall into disuse. It was one of the few rooms with stained glass in the castle. Sarah sat quietly stitching the new napkins and other items. Her mind was slow, due to lack of sleep. To make her task go easier she began to sing an old song she'd heard her mother sing in a play.

_**Where are the simple joys of maidenhood?**_

_**Where are all those adoring daring boys?**_

_**Where's the knight pining so for me**_

_**he leaps to death in woe for me?**_

_**Oh where are a maiden's simple joys?**_

_**Shan't I have the normal life a maiden should?**_

_**Shall I never be rescued in the wood?**_

_**Shall two knights never tilt for me**_

_**and let their blood be spilt for me?**_

_**Oh where are the simple joys of maidenhood?**_

_**Shall I not be on a pedestal,**_

_**Worshipped and competed for?**_

_**Not be carried off, or better st'll,**_

_**Cause a little war?**_

_**Where are the simple joys of maidenhood?**_

_**Are those sweet, gentle pleasures gone for good?**_

_**Shall a feud not begin for me?**_

_**Shall kith not kill their kin for me?**_

_**Oh where are the trivial joys?**_

_**Harmless, convivial joys?**_

_**Where are the simple joys of maidenhood?**_

Mismatched eyes watched as she worked at her given task. He'd heard from Marg how hard the young woman, the maiden worked. He had heard her voice on the wind and came from his private study to listen. How ironic he thought, that the girl should choose a song like that. He looked at her sadly, for Sarah there would be no adoring daring boys. Nor would there be any knight pining, no knights to ever tilt for her. Not as long as she was in his house and she would be in his house forever he vowed. He started to leave when he heard the sounds that filled him with fear and dread. Toby had escaped the Nanny yet again. He was headed for the sound of the girl singing. Jareth knew he could not spare her the pain. Perhaps a small corner of his heart was glad to see her suffer, after all she had cause him to suffer!

Toby ran down the hall past the great hall toward the song. "Sarah!" he ran into the room. He smiled so happily at the sight of his sister. He didn't notice how tired she look, or how frail she's become in the six months of living under the roof of the King. He skipped happily over to her. "Sing me a song, Sarah! Sing me a happy song."

Looking fearful she held a hand up, "Young Master, go back. You don't belong in this room."

"Sarah, you been crying." Toby came closer and looked at the red and dark eyes. Eyes that once held blue hot flames in the emerald centers. "What's wrong?"

She swallowed, "Please, Young Master." Her voice faltered. "You must go back."

Toby only came closer and put his head on her shoulder, "I miss you Sarah."

Her fingers brushed his face. "I miss you too, Toby…"

Jareth stood in the door, his arms crossed and a look of animosity toward Sarah in his eyes. He looked at the boy, his features softened. "Toby." He called delicately. "Come, son." He held a hand out to the boy.

Toby smiled, and nodded, then turned to Sarah and pressed his lips to her cheek. A moment later they were gone. The room was empty and Sarah was alone. Dropping the mending she began to pace the room like a caged animal. What was she doing? Why was she even here? She walked out of the room, leaving the piecework where it lay. She walked past the housemaids who snickered and poked fun. They didn't matter; no bit of it mattered. She went to the hall that was connected to the tower behind the throne room. Up the stairs and took a turn to the right. Down a long hall, into a passage that led to the Esther room. Sarah sought out a hideaway, one she'd seen him come out of on that fateful day when she'd solved the Labyrinth and saved her brother. In the darkness of the arch she sunk down to her knees. Leaning on the cold stone walls, and waiting.

Jareth came back to the chapel, looking for Sarah, ready to order her again to stay clear of his children. Ready to blame the incident on her. The room was empty, and the vibrations felt…wrong. Jareth looked at the stitch work that Sarah had been doing then recognized the stitching. The new blankets that were on the beds of the children had these same stitches. He felt a surge of anger; she'd done it again. Putting herself in the lives of those who were no longer part of her world. He vowed he put an end to this. Then looked again at the stitches, and felt guilt. The woman who had sacrificed her life and limbs to protect Toby and Claire should not have to do piece work to 'earn her keep'. He sunk into the chair she'd been sitting in.

It was there that Candon found him. "I beg your pardon, your Majesty. I was told Lady Sarah was here." Candon bowed to leave.

"What did you call her?" Jareth asked hotly.

Candon had seen this coming; he walked toward his King. "I called her Lady Sarah." He said with fire. "What you should have called her before the entire court when you gave her that disgraceful half hearted thanks. You shamed her! Shamed her in front of a court of Fae who despise her to start with!"

Jareth rubbed his eyes with a gloved hand. "Yes, Candon I know."

Candon picked up the napkin the girl had been working on. "Have you any idea of how hard this was for her? Something so simple as sewing? Yet she never complains, not even when most of the housemaids have turned on her for having nightmares." He let the fabric fall from his fingers.

"Nightmares?" Questioned the King, "What kind of nightmares?"

"That night." Candon lowered his voice not wanting the ears in the wall to carry the words. "She had premonitions of what was to come. She told Marg, that she'd set the blankets in the room on the edge of Toby's bed. She packed a bag and made sure she was ready to take care of the smalls. That's what she calls them, the smalls." He looked round the room, "I came here with a drought to make her sleep without dreams."

Jareth listened, and raised a hand. "That is the Swarm Queen. She's lamenting again. Sarah is in trouble, or some danger. Quick man we must find her."

Sarah didn't hear the lament she didn't see anything. She stood in the room, in the dark only a few flickering torch baskets burned in the room and it was casting shadows here and there. She walked slowly down one set of the stairs and her mind recalled the last time she was here. He'd called her 'you precious thing', and had cause her to lose her way in the room of stairs that went everywhere and nowhere. 'You've run so long. You've run so far' he had said. She went up the next stair set.

The Queen of the Swarm was singing now franticly as she watched the girl walk aimlessly about the stairs.

Sarah looked she remembered the spot that Toby had been sitting, when Jareth had tossed a crystal to the boy. He'd held that crystal for the longest time, sitting on the stair and looking perfectly at peace. She turned and went down the next passage of stairs.

Her mind left that night of three years ago, now it was on the night of six months ago. The bad dreams had come then as well. They had started just a week before that night. Each night the dream worsened, and she began to feel compelled to prepare for escape.

Across the landing and up the stairs, feeling as if she were being pulled to a place.

"I couldn't save them." She cried. "I tried! I told them something was wrong." She walked down and over. Despair, dark and endless filled her. Her eyes filled with tears that clouded her vision. She walked to the edge.

The Swarm Queen screamed.

Sarah stood on the edge of the opening to the center of the stair room. She'd stood here before. From here she'd taken her leap of faith, the leap that saved Toby. Now weighed down by the hopelessness that was her life she inched to the edge. One more little step and it would be over it would end. She raised her foot, the same foot she'd raised when taking the leap of faith.

A gloved hand gripped her wrist and pulled her away from the edge. "What in blazes do you think you're doing?" Snarled the voice. Strong arms held her tightly against a rock hard chest.

"Finishing it." She whimpered. "You should have left me to die! This is not living! Life without the sunlight, heartbeat without Love…" they were his words, turned upside down, like her. "I have no life, Goblin King! I have no family, no home… nothing…Just let me die!" The stress caught up with her and she collapsed in his arms. "I can't even see the smalls…" the sobs racked her.

Jareth sat down on the stairs and held her as she cried. "I was trying to spare you, Sarah." He said trying to show compassion to the one person who he most wanted to be unmerciful to. "You are not part of their world, now. They are of the royal family, my family. And you are but a subject, a possession."

Sarah lay sprawled on the stair, "Let me die. Let it end." She begged.

A wicked voice within Jareth almost agreed with her, he should let her die. Then the place he hid her in his heart spoke up. "Sarah, I have done everything in my power to make it easier for you. Seeing the children, and knowing you are not part of their world will only hurt you more."

She turned to him; "I can't go on."

Savagely he gripped her forearms, "You will go on! I order you to. You want to see the smalls. Fine I'll have you transferred from the sewing you've been doing. I'll have Marg install you as one of the personal maids of the royal family. You'll see them, but you'll never really be apart of their lives. Is that what you want?"

"Yes… please." She sobbed. She placed her head in his chest. "Please."

Stroking her hair, he spoke. "So be it, you will be a personal maid to the royal family. Marg will give you the assignments each day. You will not speak unless spoken to. You will address the prince and princess as young master and young miss. You may not speak their names. You will do as you are told, without question. You will obey me."

"Yes, anything." She whimpered. "Anything, your majesty."

The Swarm Queen watched and waited. She was glad he'd stopped the girl from taking her mortal life. She was not so happy about how harsh Jareth was with the girl. She wondered why he could not just let her be happy.

Candon found them on the stairs; she'd cried herself into exhaustion. Jareth sat besides her stroking her. Canon worried about the pair. The healer bent near, looked at the girl and frowned. "What did you do to her this time?"

"It seems I'm driven to destroy her." Jareth lamented. "I've just made her a person maid to my children."

Candon glared. "Personal maid?" The healer shook with fury. "She's not strong enough for what she's been doing! You ask too much. Has your pride not been paid back time and again? You've taken more than a pound of flesh! Personal maid, to her own siblings."

Jareth looked at the woman in his hands. "They are her siblings no more. They are my children." He took his hands off her. "Candon take her to her rooms. Give her your herbs and droughts. I must go face Marg."

Candon lifted the girl off the stair with ease. "You don't deserve her." The healer said using magic to transport to the girls' room.

Jareth stood on the stairs. "No, I don't. But have her, I do, and I will." He sat down again. "Sarah, this is not as it should have been."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The Labyrinths possession

When the first rays of the sun reached Sarah's face, fear sent a chill though her. The sun was up and she knew she must be late. Being late meant the King would have the right to take back the offered position. She tried to get out of bed, but her legs collapsed under her. She lay on the floor of her room, not able to stand, not able to cry out. The sun rose higher in the Underground sky and she was now panic stricken. He'd take back the offer. She'd be without a single hope of seeing the smalls.

Marg came looking for Sarah, screaming loudly for help when she found the child convulsing on the floor of the room. Candon was sent for.

Jareth waited for Sarah to be brought to him. Breakfast passed as did the noon meal and the children were now playing peacefully in the garden. Jareth looked out his window to see if Sarah were sitting in the garden sewing. As the hours dragged on he began to feel worry. Being with the smalls was too important for Sarah to have turned her pretty nose up at. Something was dreadfully wrong, and he was sure of it when he heard the lamentation start up. He left the children with their nanny. His powers took him straight to Marg, who was pacing outside the room she'd placed Sarah in when she was turned over to her.

Jareth didn't have to ask; the look on Marg's face said it all. Sarah had relapsed. Jareth cursed himself again, for not celebrating her return and showering her with the love he had once promised her. Jareth leaned on the wall and waited while the woman wore a path in the floor.

Candon came out of the room, "She's asleep." He said. "I had to put a spell on her. The girl is exhausted."

Jareth looked at Marg, he knew the woman would never work an invalid to death. He turned to Candon. "Why?"

Candon looked at the king. "Why what?"

"Why is she so exhausted? Why has she not healed? Why is she here?" The king went down his litany of questions.

Candon thought the questions over. "Perhaps we need to look at the questions better. Why is she here, or even better how did she get here?"

Jareth shrugged. "She called and the goblins took her and the smalls."

Candon shook his head, "No, my King. No goblin brought her here. No Goblin answered her call. In fact the ones who found her wanted her to die!"

"Except for Teak." The King said.

"Yes, except for Teak, who found her on that hillside."

Jareth looked at Candon. "Which hillside?"

"The one just beyond the gate of the Labyrinth."

Jareth closed his beautifully mismatched eyes. "The first place she stood that night so long ago." Then he looked perplexed. "If the Goblins did not bring her, and I know for a fact that I didn't…. Who brought her here?"

Candon and Jareth both looked deep in thought when Marg sighed. "Perhaps the Labyrinth itself reached out and brought her here."

Candon chortled. Jareth didn't, he leaned on the wall again, and went very pale. "Of course."

Marg frowned, "Of course what?"

"She was never suppose to win, she was never suppose to leave." Guilt, pain and anger met on his face. "She lost, and I let her go on."

"Lost?" Marg stepped to her king, "Tell me what evil you did to her back then!"

"I gave the dwarf a gift to give her." He pulled into himself. "A enchanted peach."

Candon fell back, "You let her eat Fae food? But it says nothing of this in the reports."

"Were it up to me, the entire incident would be struck from the journals." Jareth bellowed.

Marg's disappointment in him was written on her face. Her voice was like cold iron. "Thee did this to her? Fed her enchanted food, and let her continue… And even with the taint of an enchanted peach in her, she still beat you?" Her eyes burned like coals. "Thee is still holding back, what else is there we do not know."

Candon looked at Marg, "The Swarm Queen bit Sarah."

"When?" The woman looked at the king. "When was she bitten?"

"Before she entered the Labyrinth's gates."

"What else?" Demanded the woman.

"I sang to her."

Candon looked at the horror on Marg's face. "Is this of importance?"

"Fae song?" gasped the woman.

Jareth nodded, "As I held her in my arms and danced with her in an enchanted crystal ballroom I created for her."

Marg sunk to her knees, "Thee sang and danced… Oh Jareth, and then thee let her leave…"

"I didn't let her leave." He roared in a fury. "She spoke the words, and was within the time. She won the freedom of the child. I don't know how it was that she too was gone."

Candon listened. "The Labyrinth, it let her go home… for some reason, it let her go…"

"It returned her, but it never left her." Jareth said. "I watched… for a time. But I could not stand the pain of watching the woman…"

"She was no woman! She is barely one now!" Marg decried. "She was a child."

"The Labyrinth." Candon said. "The Labyrinth sent her home to grow up."

Marg narrowed her eyes on the King. "More likely it hoped you'd grow up in that time!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The King and His Labyrinth

Candon watched in wonder as the Housekeeper spoke harshly to the King without receiving a dressing down. The woman looked fit to be tied.

"In the time that she has been her, has thee once taken her into the heart of the Labyrinth?" She cuffed the king. "Idiot child!" She roared. "No wonder she fails to thrive. Thee has deprived her of her source of strength."

Jareth ducked the blows. "How was I to know?"

Candon raised a question to both. "Can the Labyrinth heal?" Both the King and the housekeeper looked at the healer. The look on their faces told him, that it could. "Then I must take her to the Labyrinth!" He turned to go back to the sick room.

Jareth blocked his way. "No, Candon. You can not take her to the Labyrinth."

"But if it can heal her, she must be taken to it." Protested the healer.

"Tell him the rest!" Ordered the Housekeeper.

"You can not take her, I must," Jareth sighed. "I am the one she is tied to. I own her and I must be the one to bring her."

"Own her?" The healer frowned, "This is not the first time I've heard you make such a claim. How can you own her?"

"She lost the game to me!" He raised one finger, "She danced in my arms!" He raised a second. "She wished herself away to me." He raised a third. "It was my name she called out asking for safety for the children." He raised the forth finger. "It's my Labyrinth!" he raised the last finger. "**_I own her_**." He growled harshly. "Now get her ready to travel, make sure she's bundled well."

The housekeeper kept quiet until the healer was out of earshot. "Was that necessary?"

"He is too interested in my…" Jareth snarled.

"If you dare call her a possession, or property, I swear boy I will box your ears!" Marg warned vehemently.

Jareth lost the haughty look, "Marg, I don't know what to call her." He frowned, "I don't know why Candon's interest in her is so disturbing to me. He's a healer."

"He's a man." Marg said with authority. "And Sarah is a beautiful woman, even in this state, she's beautiful. Candon is not blind."

"He over steps his bounds and he'll wish he were." The King snarled. "Whatever that woman laying in that bed is, it's mine."

Candon stepped into the corridor carrying the sleeping woman. "We are ready."

Jareth roughly took the woman out of the arms of the healer. "You are not invited. This is between Sarah, the Labyrinth and myself." On the last word he vanished.

Candon turned to Marg. "Will she be safe?"

"No." Marg sighed, "but neither will the King be." She turned and called back as she left the hall. "Go to bed Healer. There is no more you can do tonight."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah lay quietly in his arms. He looked down on her face, sleeping peacefully under a spell. He raised her up closer, and kissed her. Kissed her as he had wanted to that night in the Crystal Ballroom. "No matter what you are, you are mine." He vowed.

Jareth took the steps into the heart of the Labyrinth. He called out. "Did you bring this woman to our realm?"

'Thee knows we did.' Came the answer that resounded in the heart of the living creature.

"Why?" Demanded the king.

"She is part of us. She belongs to thee, as I belong to thee. We have touched her, she has eaten our fruit, and she bears the bite of our swarm." The creature answered simply. "She cried out, goblins refused her. She is ours, we heard her, and she said her right words. The heir was with her, and she cried out. The goblins refused to hear her." The creature's voice shifted to another tone more childlike. "Goblins have no right to refuse her."

Jareth looked at the frail young woman, "No, they had no right. You did well. But why leave her on the hill?"

"It is not within our power to bring her in, she had to come in on her own or be brought in." The voice was mature this time. "Why is it thee did not answer her call, she called out to thee most of all."

"I didn't hear her." He sighed, pulling her against his heart. "My hurt pride would not allow it. Even now I seek revenge upon her."

"But thee does not wish her dead." The voice said.

Jareth shook his head, "No, I want her to live." He cleared his throat. "I need you to use your gifts to heal this, our possession."

The ground under his feet moved. "Some one has given her the living elixir."

"The healer did that to aid in healing her wounds." Jareth nodded.

"We can not heal her with out you." The voice stated. "You need to be part, you need to claim her."

Jareth bit at his lip, and looked at her just as he had when he'd watched her fall into the oubliette. "I need to do what?"

"Claim her, she is yours."

The King took a deep breath and spoke commandingly. "I Jareth, King of the Goblins and Ruler of the Labyrinth here by claim this mortal as my chattel."

The ground quaked and the wind screamed. The heart of the Labyrinth began to glow and hum. The glow bathed the King and the woman in his arms. He sighed, she would live, she would thrive, and he would be the thorn in her side as she was the thorn in his. Yet here for the moment, he was connected to the Labyrinth, and Sarah. Here, for the moment he could let his guard down and be at peace with the one thing in life he could not as yet control, Sarah.

The glow that bathed them seeped into every pour of the woman in his arms. He could see the change, Sarah was becoming a creature of the Labyrinth, as she had been destined to be. The little Swarm Queen's bite had awakened something already there in Sarah. Jareth had long suspected that she must have something akin to Fae blood coursing in her veins. A transmutation had been taking place inside Sarah since the day the Fairy Queen had nipped her finger. A slow change, starting at the most basic level of her blood's DNA.

The enchanted peach had also brought about a change. It fettered her to the Labyrinth forever, with a bond that was stronger than metal shackles. He had sung Fae song to her while she was under the influence of the enchantment, had danced with her in his arms, had marked her as his. Now bathed in the glow of the living creature he commanded he wondered if the couriers had not startled her, would she have accepted him fully?

What ifs and all aside, Sarah had done the unthinkable. She had wished herself away to him again. And he had not heard, only his Labyrinth had answered the call of this changeling. Whatever she was destined to be, she would forever be tied to the Labyrinth and it's King.

Jareth felt the power of the Labyrinth, and he smiled. He'd always enjoyed the fact that he alone could command this wondrous creature. No Goblin King before him had ever conquered the Labyrinth, and made it his own. He looked down again at Sarah, and vowed that he'd see her well again. "I live for the day I see your eyes flash fire again, my Sarah."

"The enchantment that makes her sleep will not impede your healing, will it?" The King asked the living being.

"No. She heals even now." The Labyrinth assured its King. "We are finished."

Jareth looked down at the face as the glow around them dissipated. Her features were unchanged, but he knew that was not unusual. The real changes were within the woman. "She will now thrive?"

"Yes, our King."

"Thank you, Labyrinth." He said respectfully.

Moments later he walked out of the ever changing living creature. Not quiet ready to return her to the care of the healer and his over eager eyes, Jareth closed her eyes and took her to the one place no one would dare look for them. He took her to the crystal Ballroom, now empty and dark. A faint music played still on the air here. As it had since he'd sung to her. He knew these might be the last moments of peace he and the sleeping maiden would know for some time to come. "Sarah." He said to the sleeping woman in his arms. "I would have given you the world." He sat on the stair he'd danced her down, and just cradled her. "Would you have accepted me? I wonder."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The King's Children

Jareth had returned Sarah to the safe keeping of the sickrooms. He ordered Candon to be sure Sarah was well cared for. He told the Healer he'd be in to check on Sarah the next morning, and went to the safety of the royal quarters.

Sarah slept peacefully. Candon and the other healers watched as the magic of the Labyrinth changed her. Whatever had held back the healing process was now over. Candon wondered what having given her the Crystal Elixir would do. He also wondered what had taken place in the heart of the Labyrinth.

Jareth called the children into his study and told the nanny to wait outside. "I wanted to let you both know that Sarah will be working in our quarters from now on."

Claire lit up with a smile that could melt the polar ice. "Sawha" she clapped her hands.

Toby hugged the person he now called father. "She tells the bestest stories, you'll see."

Jareth spoke quietly. "Now remember, she is still getting over a long illness, and you can't tax her."

"Is that why she's stayed away? Because she was sick and 'frad of making us sick too?"

Jareth lied, "Something like that." He pulled both children onto his lap. "So promise me you'll be good."

"I promise." Toby said solemnly.

Claire shook her head up and down.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Marg was not happy that Sarah was pushing herself so hard to be able to serve the King. What Marg wanted didn't matter, she knew that. The only thing that mattered to Sarah was being able to just see the 'smalls'. In the three days since her collapse she'd made a miraculous recovery. She was by no means completely recovered, however she was no longer wasting away.

Marg had given her a new uniform to wear as the maids who served in the royal compartments dressed differently from the rest of the staff. Marg marveled to herself, Sarah seemed to stand out in the dark garments and white starched apron. The little maid's cap on her wild hair looked like a crown. The Housekeeper led the girl along a long corridor passage to the privet compartments of the Royal Family. She was told to use this corridor for all her travels within the compartment. Servants were not to be wandering about the main corridors. Marg had a little map drawn for Sarah to use until she was accustomed to traveling the passages. She brought her into the large common room used by family members. It was empty now.

"This," Marg informed her quietly. "Is the solar, it is where the family have there private gatherings." The older woman began to point to archways off the solar. "Each of the halls has a purpose."

Sarah nodded, "I'll remember."

A woman in a maid's uniform entered the solar. Her face was cold and impersonal. Cold eyes took in Sarah, then looked with disinterest to the Housekeeper. "Madame, you sent for me?" the voice was polite but cold.

"Yes, Calla, I did. This is Sarah, she is now assigned here in the families compartment." The housekeeper said with a cold edge to her tone. "Sarah, this is Calla, she is the principal maid, and all assignments come from her."

Calla shook her head; "She is not one of us. I can not use her." The voice was like ice.

"His majesty has ordered her to be assigned here, would you like to inform him you can not use her?" Marg challenged.

Calla stared in disbelief, and her voice shook with a quiet rage. "He orders a… mortal to be allowed to serve the family?"

Sarah felt completely out of place. She wanted to find a crack in the wall and crawl in.

Marg pulled herself up to her full height. "Who are you to question the orders of the King?"

Calla backed down, she knew better than to go against any order of the King. "If he wants a mortal maid, so be it." She looked at Marg.

The Housekeeper seemed satisfied with the answer. "See to it that her duties are kept light, she's just gotten out of the infirmary." Marg looked at Sarah. "You will continue to sleep in the rooms next to mine for now, Sarah. I will expect you when your shift is done." She departed the solar with grace.

Calla waited until the older woman was well out of earshot then turned her icy stare on the mortal girl. "Marg may be Housekeeper, but here in the Royal compartments I am the one who gives the orders and assignments. Is that understood, girl?"

Sarah nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

Calla didn't like having new maids foisted on her. "You don't look very strong, or even very able. I suppose we can find something for you to do." She motioned Sarah to follow her. "You will follow along with me, until I'm sure just what will be the right task for you. Come along, girl"

Sarah followed listening to each instruction, and memorizing each space in the Royal Apartments. Calla heard the din of children's voices and pulled up close to a wall. Sarah followed her actions, but was overjoyed at the thought of a glimpse of the children at long last. Toby was coming down the corridor laughing, followed by Claire and the harried nanny was chasing both.

Toby was about to run past the pair of maids, when something made him stop. His head turned and he shouted. "Sarah!" he flung himself at the sister he'd missed. Claire also was hugging Sarah's knees in an instant.

Calla looked down at the Royal children, then up at Sarah.

"You wicked little beast!" The nanny was covered in what looked to be chalk powder. "How dare you?" She reached for Toby's arm but was rebuffed by Sarah.

"What did you just call him?" Sarah challenged with more fire then she'd felt since she'd returned to the Goblin Kingdom.

The nanny looked at the maid with the wild shock of dark hair. "What business is it of your's … Mortal." The nanny spat the last word out with malevolence.

Calla stepped in. "Rethink your words, Nanny." She warned. "The young master is Heir."

The nanny glared at both children. "He's a wild, untamed little beast. He has no respect for his betters." The woman took hold of each of the children and dragged them back to the schoolroom. "There's to be no dessert for either of you this day!"

Sarah watched her dragging the 'smalls' off and glared at the back of the nanny's head. "Is this the way the Heir is treated?"

Pursing her lips Calla chose her words with care. "That one has no use for Mortals. Stay clear of her if you can."

Sarah gulped the lump in her throat. "Does the King know how she treats them?"

"No, it is not our place to inform him." Calla warned, "he has put his full faith in the Nanny." She drew the girl aside. "Where in the kingdom do you come from?"

"I don't come from the kingdom, I come from above." Sarah stated.

"Above? Are you 'The Sarah'?" Calla gaped at her.

"I suppose I am."

The maid looked very disturbed. 'What is the King thinking?' She wondered.

"I will show you the corridor we are to use within the apartments," her fingers triggered a hidden hinge and a central corridor was visible. "This leads to all the private rooms of the compartment."

Sarah spent time learning the passage, and was versed in the symbols on the walls that told of each room's purpose by the time Calla finished the tour. Calla introduced her to the other maids and footmen who were assigned in the royal compartment. Sarah was then taken to the rooms used by the staff of the compartment. They didn't eat with the rest of the housemaids; they were treated as a separate entity. Calla assigned Sarah light duties, not because Marg had told her to, but because this was after all 'The Sarah'.

The sun was beginning to sink into the horizon, and Sarah had but one glimpse of the children that day. Her duties completed, she moved into the long corridor passage. Instead of using it to return to Marg, she moved quietly to the area that was used for the children. She peered in to the rooms though a peephole, and watched her brother and sister for a moment. They were seated with the glaring Nanny waiting. A moment later the King entered the rooms and the children were welcomed into his arms. He kissed both the children and fussed over them, like a doting father. Sarah closed her eyes; it was too painful to watch. She closed the peephole and moved down the passage. They were safe, and happy with the King. That was all that mattered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth saw the movement but didn't call attention to it. Sarah was watching, and he wanted her to see how happy **_his_** children were. When the peephole closed he felt a strange sense of disappointment, and that pesky guilt that seemed to plague him these days. He buried his face in the children to take his mind off everything.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Marg was waiting for Sarah when she returned to her room. "You look very tired."

"I am." Sarah smiled. "But I got to see the 'smalls.'" Sarah sat on her cot. "They are happy."

"He adores them." Marg assured the girl who was too tired to go on, and was falling asleep sitting up. "Lay down and rest, child."

Sarah closed her eyes, drifting into a sweet sleep. Before her head had even touched the pillow, she could feel the dream come upon her. She saw her parents, and the house. This time it was different, there was no danger, no death, and no blood. She saw Karen and her father sitting on the stairs talking as they did so often. They were peaceful and happy. The 'smalls' were playing on the lawn and she was there dancing under the tree in the front lawn. Dancing to music that played only in her head. From the sky came a shape, white and dancing on the wind. The owl that same owl that had been with her so often in the park when she was younger. Now that owl danced on the wind, as she danced on the lawn. Feathers swept over her, urging her to dance on. The sun was going down, darkness was coming. Still the owl urged her to stay its partner. The yard disappeared, the house was gone, and her parents vanished, as did the 'smalls'. She was dancing in the darkness, and the gathering stars. She and the owl danced in the myriad of stars.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Candon stood beside Marg, both watched the girl as she dreamed. "How peaceful she is in her dream." Candon marveled. "One wonders what she finds there."

"What she can not find in the waking world." Marg's voice was full of pity. She turned away from the door, pulling it shut as she did. She looked at the Healer. "You need not worry, Healer. I will watch over her."

"I can not help but worry." Candon clasped hands behind his back. "She is unlike anyone who ever came into the kingdom." He looked at the closed door. "She is special in so many ways, Marg."

Kindly the old Housekeeper placed a hand on the Healer's sleeve. "She belongs to the King. Remember that."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah awoke before the sun, and dressed quickly into her new uniform. She went to the kitchens and ate a quick meal with Marg and Vatel, as they were the only ones in the kitchen. Using her map and the passages she'd learned the day before she moved swiftly to the Royal compartments. The sun was just rising in the distance.

Calla was pleased to see that Sarah was ready to work, and not complaining. She gave her the duty of pulling the curtains back to allow light in the solar. Then came the duty of seeing that the fresh towels were delivered to each of the baths in the apartments of the Royals. Sarah spent extra time taking care of the bathing area of the children. Just enjoying knowing she was near them and doing something for their benefit gave her peace.

She returned to the room that was used by the servants awaiting duties. She over heard two of the maids complaining about having to bathe the children. Sarah felt her spine stiffening and the hairs on her nape rise up. Her eyes narrowed, but she kept her own thoughts to herself.

Calla perceived the antagonism Sarah felt toward the two complainants. She stood up and looked at Sarah. "I want you to assist these two today, girl." She addressed Sarah without using her name, perhaps on purpose.

Sarah curtsied to the head maid and bobbed her head "Yes, ma'am." She then followed the two maids who were planning on giving the bulk of their work to the new maid.

Sarah drew the bath water, making sure the temperature would not be too much for the delicate skin on the 'smalls'. She readied a towel and wash cloth. The two other maids stood back, unimpressed, as they knew that the young master was not an easy child to deal with.

A moment later a loud voice was heard complaining as the young master was being dragged to the bathroom. The nanny shoved him in to the room and pulled the door shut. Toby glared at the pair of maids frowning back at him then noticed the maid with her back to him. He planned to shove her into the bath. As he neared, her voice halted him.

"A heir to the throne should smell better."

Toby started to laugh, "I don't stink."

"You don't smell good." Countered the maid still with her back to him. "Be good and get undressed, put your night garments in the hamper and your bath will be ready." She turned and smiled at the child. "Now."

The two maids watched in amazement, as the child not only did as he was bid but smiled as well. Sarah handed him the wash cloth as he got into the tub without making a fuss. She looked over at the two staring, "Perhaps one of you would be so kind as to get the little girl?" She turned her attention to the boy scrubbing happily. "That's much better."

Toby looked up with happy eyes. "Bath time was always more fun with you," he said when the maids exited the room. "They don't like us, and make bathing no fun at all Sarah."

"From what I've seen they have little reason to like you, Toby. You've been behaving like a brat." Her words were gentle but firm. "Now, you know perfectly well, you were raised better than that."

Toby nodded, "I'm glad you are here to remind me."

"Me too." She said making sure he got the spot he's always missed behind his ears. She washed his hair and was lifting him out of the tub to dry when Claire was being hauled in.

She too stopped screaming and kicking when she saw Sarah. The maid holding her hand released her. Claire came right over to Sarah and lifted her arms to have her nightgown removed. Saran placed the little girl in the tub and washed her with gentle motions, singing a song she'd heard Karen sing to the children at bath time a thousand times over. Once the little one's were bathed and dried, Sarah led them back to their rooms and helped them to dress. She sat them both on the bed Toby slept in and addressed them quietly.

"I know the maids have not be the most understanding, and that Nanny is not always the most pleasant of women. However, I expect better behavior from both of you. Do you understand?"

Toby nodded. "You want us to be nice."

"That's right, I do." She held hands out to each of them. "Come on, time for you to both go to breakfast."

Sarah walked the children down to the breakfast room used by the Royal Family. It was a light airy room with a wonderful view of the Labyrinth. Sarah helped each child into their seat, and placed their napkins over their laps. A servant brought in the children's meal. The King entered the room just as Sarah was stepping back away from the table.

"Good morning, children." He greeted them with a loving smile as he took his seat and waited for his breakfast.

Sarah lowered her lashes, seeing him so familiar with her siblings was still a bit painful for her.

Jareth ignored her presence, "May you two look wonderful this morning."

Claire smiled brightly at her new father. "Sarah did my hair." She pulled on one of the ringlets Sarah had set in the red gold hair. "It pretty."

"Very pretty, my girl." He complimented freely, then turned to Toby. "And you look happy."

Toby nodded. "I am."

Jareth smiled. "Then so am I, son." He patted the boy's hand. "You've a riding lesson this morning."

Sarah watched the little scene play out knowing some of the lavished affection on the children was for her benefit. Reminding herself, they were safe, they were happy, and that's all that mattered. Wasn't it?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Sarah's new life

In the days that followed, Sarah's life took on a routine. She would rise before the sun, bathe and dress and break her fast in a room with only Vatel present. She would then rush though the hidden passage to the Royal apartments of the Castle. There she would ready the baths and bathe the Heir and his sister. The children would accept no other maid to bathe them. After that it was seeing them to the breakfast room, where Jareth insisted on being present with them for this and other meals. The meal completed she would then escort the children to the schoolroom where Nanny would take charge of them. Sarah kept her opinion of Nanny to herself. Then the work of making beds, cleaning baths and general maintenance began. A light lunch, followed by whatever tasks Calla set her, filled the afternoon. Then she'd see the children to the evening meal, where Jareth often dismissed her without so much as a glance.

She would quietly leave the presence of the King and the children. From sun rise to sun down she spent her day working. In the first days, she would head to her unadorned little rooms, removed her uniform and collapse on the bed. Too tired to eat, she would crawl between the sheets and cry her silent tears that had been stored all day. Marg took notice of this almost at once. She would bring a bowl of broth and some light bread to the girl's room. In those first days, the Housekeeper spoon-fed the girl.

If one had asked Sarah how long she'd been in the kingdom she could not have told them. If asked what day of the week it was she could not have answered that either, as all her days were running together. There had been no off hours for the girl, as the other maids in the Royal Apartments pushed unwanted duties on to 'the mortal girl', such as bathing the Heir and his sister. Her meals when she took them were taken alone, as few wanted to even associate with her.

Candon took time to check in on her. Standing outside her door one evening, he was dismayed to see the state she was in. He watched as she lay upon her cot, too tired to even disrobe, tears streaming down her face. The Healer watched her for a long time, becoming aware that he was being watched. He looked at the Housekeeper holding a tray with food for the girl. "Is she in this state every evening?"

Marg looked at the girl from the doorway, "Yes."

"Why is she being driven so hard? Is the King trying to kill her?" Candon ached as he spoke the words.

Marg shook her head, "It's not the King, he has no idea of what is going on. It's her! She pushes herself to the point of breaking for fear that he will take away what little time she has now with the children."

The Healer drew a deep sigh, "That the one who solved the Labyrinth should have to toil like this is…"

"Inconceivable?" Offered the Housekeeper. "Yes, I agree."

Candon gazed back at the girl. "And the nightmares, does she still experience them?"

Marg nodded silently, she'd heard Sarah thrashing about one night and came in to find the girl screaming a silent scream. "Not every night, but often enough, that it makes her rise before the dawn to rush to make sure the children are still safe."

The Healer had been holding a vial, he opened it and poured a few precious drops into the broth on the tray the Housekeeper held. "It will help her to sleep, without dreams." He looked at the girl lying on the bed one last time, "I shall check on her again in a few days."

Marg took the laced broth into the girl and roused her enough to take nourishment. Then she sat and watched Sarah fall into a gentle sleep.

Every few days, Candon would come, always at the end of the day to check on the girl. His potion worked wonders, and the girl was now sleeping without being troubled by the nightmares. Her progress was slow, but there was progress. Thanks in part to the potion, with restored sleep the girl's strength was returning. With renewed strength came stamina. The changes were subtle, but they were there. One evening Sarah didn't go directly to her rooms, but instead took a seat in the common room with Vatel and Marg. Her appetite was returning, and she ate more than just a bowl of broth. Still Candon was not satisfied with her recovery.

Most of the staff of the castle had interests that occupied the off hours. Few, if any stayed in uniform. Marg was never in a uniform, as Housekeeper; she was allowed to wear whatever she pleased. Marg had noticed the other members of the staff were still not warming up to 'the mortal girl'. Marg and Vatel enjoyed her company.

Marg looked at Sarah, "Why don't you change out of that uniform and come for a nice walk? The gardens are lovely at this time of day."

Sarah placed her hands in her lap, her face a mask hiding all the pain and emotions she had locked away. "I only have this, and my night shift."

Vatel looked in disbelief to Marg, "How is that possible?"

Marg shook her head, "I am so sorry child, that I have been so lax on making sure you are cared for."

Sarah looked at Marg with benevolence. "You have done more for me than anyone, save the King." She leaned back in the chair. "I don't suppose clothes and other things matter anymore. I have my work, and I get to see the 'smalls'. What more do I need?"

Vatel frowned, "This does not look good for either Marg or myself, Sarah. We are in charge of making sure the needs of the staff are met. Yet here you are, with only a uniform and nightshift to your name." He looked at Marg. "Has a rug even been brought for her floor?"

Marg shook her head. "I have failed you Sarah."

"No, really you haven't." Sarah protested.

Vatel rose to his feet. "Sarah, we have storerooms filled with all that any of the staff could ever want. Garments for off-hours, shoes, hats, cloaks, you name it. The Master sees to all our needs. None of those who serve in the Castle ever want for anything." He moved to the wall where keys were kept, and pulled a set. "Come, we must rectify this, and now."

The storerooms were unlike anything Sarah had ever seen. One room was devoted to bolts of fabrics of every kind. One had accessories; shoes, hats, cloaks. One had ready-made garments, and it was this one that Marg and Vatel concentrated on for Sarah. Shifts, bodices, and skirts in colors to complement her coloring were pulled. Shoes of soft kidd, and slippers were added to a growing pile. In another room Marg pulled quilts and pillows, and other bedding to grace Sarah's sparse room. In yet another room there were furnishings. A painting of the Labyrinth caught Sarah's eye and Marg pulled it to decorate the bare wall. Vatel called for some of his laborers to carry the items for the girl's room.

When the Master Steward and Housekeeper were finished, the transformation was amazing. They had placed a colorful run on the cold floor of the little room, and a crystal oil lamp on the nightstand replaced the single candle that had been there. The painting hung over the bed. While it was not as highly decorated as the Royal chambers, nor even as decorated as some of the staff's rooms, it was now more than just a bare cubical. The bed looked welcoming with the splashy quilt, and pillows. The wardrobe now held more than the dark somber uniform and sad little nightshift. All the pretty things did make Sarah feel like she was living again, not just existing.

Marg insisted that she change her garments and come for a walk in the garden. From the dark fabrics of the uniform to a soft melon green frock the difference in Sarah's appearance was striking. She walked with Marg and Vatel in the small garden used by the staff.

"Our garden may not have the grandeur that is the King's, but it is a very nice little garden." Marg said as they walked along.

Candon was seated in the garden and stood when Marg and Sarah approached with Vatel. The Healer looked pleased to see Sarah out in the air. "Good evening, Lady Sarah." He greeted her warmly.

"Healer Candon," Sarah lowered her gaze and curtsied.

The Healer moved forward. "I am gladdened to see you taking a walk in the gardens. They have a restorative nature." He studied the girl. "May I walk along with thee?"

Sarah turned to Marg, her eyes questioning.

Marg looked at the Healer. "I see no reason you should not walk with **_us,_ **Healer."

The Housekeeper made sure she was along side the girl on the opposite side of the healer.

Candon spoke to Sarah only on the subject of her health.

Marg worried, she could see the caring in the eyes of the healer was more than he'd shown others who'd needed his healing powers. She was almost relieved when the girl insisted on returning to the rooms she slept in. Marg sent the girl back with Vatel, and took a moment to have words with the Healer.

"What is it you think you are doing, Healer?" she questioned.

Candon was troubled and his features showed it. "She perplexes me, Lady Marg. She should have healed by now. Yet she still works herself to the point of exhaustion. And no one seems to notice, or care." He ached. "She haunts me." He admitted. "I still see the burns, not on her skin, but on her soul. I would give my life to free her of that pain."

"Healer, I speak to you now as a friend and a concerned elder. You must not dwell on the subject of the Lady Sarah. She is not, nor is ever likely to be, free. She belongs to the King."

"Belongs to the King." Candon repeated. "A King who does not acknowledge that she even exists."

The Housekeeper sympathized, but kept her words firm. "He does not need to acknowledge her existence, he knows it. She belongs to him, Candon. That is all you need to know. She is not free, she is not for you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Marg saw little change in Sarah in the days that followed, except that the girl would change out of her uniform when she ended her day of service. Still she would sit in the common room with only Marg and Vatel. Or she'd walk in the garden with them, or stay in her rooms brooding. Marg had seen Candon lurking about even after she'd given him warning. Seeing no way around the situation, she took matters into her own hands.

It was late in the day, and the last of the applicants with petitions were being seen in the throne room. The King sat in his throne, reading over the last of the petitions when Marg made her presence known. Jareth looked up from the petition and smiled. "I see no reason to deny you, Master Miller. I think expanding the mill at this time is an excellent idea. You have my permission." He motioned the Chancellor to clear the throne room and signaled Marg to come forward. As the Housekeeper came near he turned to lounge lazily in the wide seat of the throne. "Lady Marg, is there a problem with our household?"

The elderly woman took a seat on the stair below the throne, and gazed up at the man who had been 'her boy'. "There could be, sire."

Jareth tapped his boot with the riding crop as he often did when he was contemplating. "What now?" he sounded bored.

Marg clasped her hands and spoke with great thought. "I have but one question my King."

"Ask," commanded the King looking at her with a vacant expression on his handsome face.

"Is it your intent to work the girl to death?" The words were hard, harsh and edged with an anger that was raging inside the woman.

"Work what girl to death?" He closed his eyes ignoring the woman.

Marg ripped the riding crop from his fingers and began thrashing his legs with it. "You know very well what girl! Sarah."

Jareth yelped as he was struck and pulled up into a protective ball. "I should have made her change that name!" He spat out violently. "If I never hear that name again it will be too soon. What has the brat done now? What is she accusing me of?"

"She accuse you?" Marg broke the riding crop over her knee. " She speaks not a word of you, for or against. No, Jareth, it is I who am accusing you!"

Jareth remembered in his youth when Marg had been one of the few who cared anything about him. He read the disappointment on her features and blanched. "Just what it is I've done now? I've allowed her to see the children..."

"You are working that child to death."

"I am not!" He defended himself. "I've not given any such order."

"Are you aware that she takes no time off for herself?"

Mismatched eyes blinked. "I don't concern myself with her."

"And because you don't, others have taken it as a sign that she is little more than a slave in the castle, my good King," Marg spat at him. "The maids in your apartments don't like a job they are given, they hand it off to 'the mortal girl'. Did you know that's what they are calling the Lady Sarah? The mortal girl. That too, is your doing." Jareth opened his mouth and no sound would issue forth. He sat quietly as the angry woman cast the litany of his sins at him. "Did you know that she had only a uniform and nightshift to her name until a short time ago? Are you aware that she works from sun up to sun down? The others on the staff shun her, did you know? And while you are ignoring her existence there is one who is not. Candon is interested in her, and not as a Healer."

Jareth hung his head and took a ragged breath. "They shun her? She has no companions, no friends?"

"No one on the staff except Vatel and I will even break bread with her! And that, my good King is your fault. The way you shamed her before the court and then insisted that she be made to do servitude to earn her keep!" Marg's usually kind eyes were flames. "Little wonder they jeer her, and make jokes at her expense."

The King frowned, "And she told you this?"

"Have you heard me? She complains not! Not about the hours of work! Not about the tasks, nor about the jeers, not about any of it. No, she comes back to her bare cell and collapse in bed, some nights too tired to take any nourishment. All out of fear that you, oh great King will take from her the few moments she has with her siblings. And don't you dare tell me one more time that they are not her siblings… They love her! Love her, Jareth. And they will be her siblings no matter what you do." Marg glared at the man.

Something Marg had said got through were all the other heated word didn't. "What do you mean Candon is interested in her?"

Crossing her arms she challenged him. "Why should he not be? He's seen more of her than anyone else here."

Jareth rose from the throne and began to pace. "The other maids have been passing work off on her, and the Head Maid has allowed it?"

"Calla is as unaware of it as anyone else, Sarah has made no complaints," Marg informed the King.

Jareth waved her off, "I will see to the situation, thank you Marg. You may go." Jareth returned to the throne, and sent for Calla, instructing her to bring Sarah witth her. He sat lost in thought until they arrived.

Calla bowed deeply to her King."You sent for us, my King?"

Sarah kept her eyes averted Jareth noticed. She had changed much, and he had taken little notice of it. Now he was cursing himself for that lack of concern. The girl was still not completely restored and it was his fault. Drawing a deep breath he looked at the Head Maid. "Are you satisfied with this girl's work?"

Calla appeared taken aback. "My King?" She looked at Sarah, "Yes. She is a good worker, and completes each task."

"Are you aware that she has been given tasks by other maids? Tasks they themselves do not care to take on?"

Calla appeared truly taken aback. "Is this true?" she asked Sarah. "Have others been giving you their work?"

Sarah shrugged. "I don't know. I just do what I'm told."

Jareth frowned. "I won't have it, Calla. I will not have anyone worked to the point of losing her health. I've been informed that this girl works from sun up to sun down, and often is too tired to take nourishment. The girl has not been given off-hours, nor was she informed that there are arrangements for garments for the staff beside the uniforms."

Calla shook her head. "I take the blame for my part in this, my King." She sighed heavily. "Would you like me to resign my office?"

"No, Calla. You are a good Head Maid, and you have served me well. I want you to see to it that the hours this girl works are reasonable. I want you to protect her from the ones who would ill use her." He was benevolent toward his servant. "You may go now, Calla. Sarah, stay here, I wish to speak with you."

Sarah felt a wave of panic. Was he about to take her time with the 'smalls' away as punishment?

The King rose from his seat, "Why didn't you say anything?" He asked with words edged with anger.

Feeling the anger directed at her, Sarah flinched. "I was afraid you'd take my time with the 'smalls' away."

"You'd rather have them see you worked to death?" His words were now strangling him. He saw Sarah flinch again, and cursed himself for being so hard on the girl. He put out a gloved hand, "Come, walk with me."

Sarah looked at the hand in front of her. Hesitantly she placed her hand into it. The throne room vanished and they were standing on a windswept hillside. Sarah looked around at the wild beauty of the place. "Where are we?"

"Outside the palace," he said calmly. "This is where I come to think." He directed her to be seated on the bench. Then he sat beside her. "Your health improves?"

"I am getting stronger," she answered without emotion.

"Are you happy?" The word were laced with antagonism

Sarah didn't look at the King, only at the hillside. "I have no complaints." The words were a sad admission. "You have seen to it I am healed…. The 'smalls' are happy and alive. You saved us all, and I am…grateful."

"Grateful?" He asked insultingly. "Is that what you are, Sarah?"

She stood up and paced. "What do you want from me?" She moaned at last. "I've nothing left! I've no parents, no home… I have only the work you've given me to do to…earn my keep."

Jareth leapt from the bench. "It would seem you also have a suitor!" He accused. "I want to know what you did to encourage Candon's attentions to you."

Sarah felt her mouth drop. "It's a lie." She backed up. "I've not but said a word to him, outside of answering questions on my health."

A gloved hand gripped her wrist, "Swear it; swear on your parent's graves!"

Agony etched her feathers on the mention of the dead parents. "I …so …swear."

With her wrist still captured in his, Jareth moved back to the bench, pulling her down along side of him. "Candon will be informed that you are not free to receive his attentions."

"Yes, sire," Sarah tried to make herself very small.

Jareth leaned dangerously close, until his lips were at her ear. "No man shall ever know you, Sarah. Save for this King."

Sarah pulled away, understanding his underlying meaning. "And if I refuse?"

Her fear was intense, and he lapped it up like a cat laps cream. 'Fear me.' He could hear his words of long ago. "I can shorten the time you spend with the 'smalls' to no time at all. I can have you banished from the castle all together."

Sarah leapt from the bench and glared at him, defiant. "I don't want anyone's attention, least of all yours."

For a moment he saw her, the Sarah of old, his dark haired vixen, his green eyed Goddess. "Want it or not," he scoffed. "You have it."

"I did nothing to attract the Healer." She shouted. "I've done everything you've demanded of me."

"Sit," he commanded.

Sarah growled back, "I am not your poodle!"

The fire pleased him, but he knew he had to keep control, "No, a poodle would be lapping at my hand and face. Now sit." He snapped his fingers, expecting her to obey. When she did not right away, he added. "You are trying my patience, girl. Do as you are told or suffer the consequences."

"That's…." she stopped, not allowing the words to come.

Jareth laughed nastily. "Not fair? No, it's not. However, Sarah. I am King. My rules, remember?" She moved quietly to the bench and took her seat. "That's better." He said in a silky tone. "Remember this; you are mine to do with as I please."

"You mean to force me to …" she could not voice the words.

"Not just yet; perhaps never." He was enjoying the aroma of fear on her. "Still," he slid a gloved hand up behind her neck, under the wild hair. Long fingers knotted the strands of dark hair. "It is time that I sampled this vintage." He pulled her head back firmly and lowered his mouth to hers. He felt her lower lip tremble under the pressure of his mouth and drew back. At first he was about to accuse her of games, then seeing the expression on her face, chose not to. He eased his grip, lowered his hand to her neck and drew her close. His chin rested on her head. "You belong to me, Sarah Williams. And if you ever try to run from me, I'll hunt you down with my last dying breath. Understand?"

The young woman nodded, and closed her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Music in the Night

Sarah was alone in the garden later that evening, thinking of the implied threats made by the King. She was his to do with as he saw fit. She was his property, his chattel, he'd said. He'd implied he intended to be the only man she ever knew… and she had a strong hutch he meant in the Biblical sense. He'd been so angry, and possessive. Was it her fault that the Healer was concerned over her?

She paced the little garden getting nearer and nearer the stone wall that separated the garden from the orchard. Taking a seat on the wall, Sarah looked up at the castle. From here in the night, it didn't look so fierce. It looked peaceful. The lights in the window of the solar told her the 'smalls' were having family time with Jareth. She could hear someone coming into the garden. Slipping to the other side of the wall, and crouching down, she hid. Candon called out her name, several times. Not receiving an answer the Healer went back toward the castle.

Sarah wished she'd thought to bring a shawl out with her, but didn't dare rise up for fear of being found. She pulled her arms closer as she sat with her back on the wall looking into the orchard. As far as she could remember, she'd been only respectful to Candon. There was nothing in her manner that would have given him any encouragement. She hoped he had gone and she was safe, but as she rose, she heard his calling her yet again. Fearful of the repercussions from the King, she moved quickly into the orchard and hid within the trees.

She noticed she was not alone, a small glow had formed at her side. She sunk lower to the thickest portion of the tree trunk, placing a finger to her lips and the glowing fairy Queen sunk lower as well. Sarah pointed toward the sound of the Healer calling and the Swarm Queen nodded; she seemed to glow less. The little Queen moved close to Sarah, huddling on her shoulder. When the Healer moved to another part of the garden, the Swarm Queen pulled at Sarah's ear, then motioned for her to come deeper into the trees.

In the first days of being in the Goblin Kingdom, Sarah had come to know the song and sounds of the little Swarm Queen. They were able to communicate now without words. Sarah followed the fairy as she flew deeper into the orchard. The ground dipped, and Sarah moved downward. Just below the orchard was an incredible place a perfectly round bowl filled with mushrooms and moss, and music, the sweetest music she had ever heard. Everywhere there were dancing forms. The entire swarm was gathered around her, and Sarah knew instantly what she was witnessing. She had been 'invited' into a Fairy Ring. As an 'invited' guest, she was expected to dance along with them. Refusing could bring down the wrath of the swarm.

The dancing forms cleared to the edges of the ring, the Swarm Queen drew Sarah to the center. Together, they began to move slowly to the magical music on the wind. One by one, the members of the swarm joined the dance. Soon the ring was full of glowing swarm fairies and Sarah. It was a gentle dance, one where the movements flowed. Sarah felt the gentle sweep of fragile wings on her skin and hair.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth had sent the children to bed, kissing them each on the forehead. He stepped out to the balcony off the Solar. How he loved looking at the Labyrinth at night. He could see the movement of the living entity. His reverie was disturbed by the sound of a voice in the servant's garden below. He could hear the Healer calling out Sarah's name. He leaned over the balustrade and looked down to the garden. He could not see the one being sought.

Candon turned to Marg who had come out to the garden. "She's not here."

"Of course she's here! I brought her out to the garden my self, Healer." Marg fumed. "Sarah…Sarah…."

Above them Jareth frowned, could he find no peace in a day without Sarah disturbing his thoughts? He drew a crystal from the air, impatiently directing it to show the girl to him. The smooth glass glowed and dancing forms filled his vision. He drew a long breath as he watched the elusive dance of the swarm in the secret place below the orchard. "Sarah." The globe in his hand warmed as the dancers performed the timeless dance. Watching the dance in the crystal was not enough. He tossed the crystal in the air, and transported himself to the edge of orchard. Seating himself he leaned on one of the apple trees to watch.

This place below the orchard was off-limits to the servants of the palace. Most were not adventures enough to even enter the orchard after dark. Few but the invited ever witnessed a Fairy Ring Dance. Jareth had witnessed many, had been the 'Invited' to a few. Now he sat and watched the spectacle of movement, appreciating the beauty of the dance, and the dancers. He kept to the shadow of the orchard, not wanting to disturb the promenade. This was Sarah's time with the Swarm and its Queen; her initiation into the ring as member of the swarm.

Knowing that the girl was safe, Jareth moved back though the orchard to the servant's garden. He saw the frantic look on Marg's face and made his prescience known. "Marg," he called her.

The Housekeeper turned when she heard her name, "Your majesty," she bowed to him.

Jareth drew her closer. "You need not search for Sarah, she is safe."

For a moment, Marg looked as if she didn't believe him. "Where is she?"

"She dances with the Swarm." Jareth whispered.

Candon saw the King speaking to the Housekeeper and noticed relief on the woman's face. He could also tell that the King did not wish to speak to him. The King said something to the woman, and vanished.

Marg walked over back though the garden, linked her arm into that of the Healer and directed him back to the palace.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth took his seat again, the only spectator to the performance. He watched as the dance changed, shifting its movements. Sarah, perceiving the shifts, changed her movements to the ones performed by the small creatures that danced in the air surrounding her. The King watched, and was pleased. He knew the swarm had long ago accepted the mortal girl.

He thought back to the words that Marg had spoken earlier. The members of the serving staff shunned Sarah. She had no companions or friends in the palace. Yet here, in this glowing ring the Swarm was singing her to. Here among the gentle winged creatures she danced and glowed. He knew that her friends from her first visit to the kingdom had been her constant companions during her recovery. He had not thought about her being accepted by the staff. He had taken for granted that she'd enchant the staff as she had the three who'd been her companions. As she had enchanted the Healer.

Jareth looked at her face, knowing she was a peace. She was happy dancing in the enchanted fairy ring. He stayed hidden and watched until the last note was sung by a tiny fairy voice. The ring went dark as one by one the little swarm fairies took to the sky. The Queen bowed in the air to Sarah, and led her back though the orchard to the servant's garden and the safety of the castle.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Two is company; Three is a crowd

Sarah slept the gentle sleep of the innocent when she went to her bed after dancing in the Fairy Ring. Outside her window, the Swarm placed a guard. She belonged to them, and they were ever watchful of the girl, even if she was unaware of it.

Marg had grown use to seeing the little fairies. She looked in on Sarah before she took to her own bed. It had taken some harsh words to convince the Healer that the mortal girl was in no danger. It would take even harsher words still to convince him to stop seeking the girl. Marg looked at the face that captivated the heart of the King, and could see the reason he was captivated still. Even if he would not admit to it.

Sarah awoke feeling stronger, more alive. She could still hear the fairy music in her head as she bathed and dressed for her duties of the day. She was excited about sharing her adventures with the 'smalls', and rushed though her breakfast so she could use the passages to the Royal Apartments. She didn't even mind the resentful and baleful looks given by the other maids who worked in the private area of the castle. This morning nothing could disturb her.

Toby was first to be bathed, and he noticed right away that Sarah seemed lighter of heart. "You look happy," he said as he removed his nightclothes and stepped into his bath.

"Oh Toby, I am." She handed him the prepared wash cloth. "Last night I danced within a Fairy Ring."

Toby's eyes grew wide. "You did?"

"Yes, and I still hear their music."

"Sing it for me," he begged.

"Not until Claire is with us." Sarah said. "Then I shall share the song with you both."

The promise of a Fairy song placated the boy. When the younger child entered the room Sarah prepared her for the bath. Toby wrapped in a fluffy towel, sat beside his older sister as she washed the little girl. Sarah began to sing the song she'd danced to in the clear night air. Toby closed his eyes and leaned against her. Claire smiled as the song went on and on. No words, just beautiful notes and sounds, and Sarah sang out each one.

Toby kissed his elder sister. "Thank you, Sarah."

Sarah hugged both children, and drank in the scent of freshly washed baby skin. "I love you both so much," she said. "Always know that."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth had awakened to Fairy song being sung by a non-Fairy throat, and yet the sound pleased him. He lay in the large bed, hands linked behind his head, and listened. Then hearing was not nearly enough, so he drew a crystal from the air. It glowed and showed him the mortal girl singing to the children as she bathed them. He watched in the privacy of his bedchamber as the girl sang to his children. Once more he felt drawn to her. "Sarah," he whispered her name. It hurt less and less to say the name. Knowing she would never leave again gave comfort. He tossed the crystal into the air when the girl ended her song.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah readied the children for their day. She led them into the breakfast room and opened the curtains to allow the light of day in the wonderful room. Toby took his place and watched as Sarah helped Claire into her seat. Sarah was just stepping back from Claire's seat when she nearly collided with the King as he entered the room. Gloved hands steadied her as he stepped to one side.

"Good morning, children." He greeted warmly as he did everyday. "Good morning Sarah," he purred in her ear. "How nice you look today."

Sarah blushed, not sure he was speaking to the children or her. The gloved fingers reminded on her arms for a moment longer, then were gone. Sarah felt a strange quiver. "Good morning, Your Majesty." She felt she should, since it was the first time he'd addressed her pleasantly that she could remember.

Jareth took his seat and listened to the happy chatter of the children. Once or twice he looked at the girl standing back along the wall. He noticed that she looked radiant, and felt warmth fill his soul. He enjoyed the children every morning, but today he was even more filled with delight. He smiled at them as they told him of the day that was to unfold. When it came time for him to start his workday, he almost regretted having to leave. He kissed each of his children and gave a kind smile to Sarah as he passed her on his way out. Toby and Claire walked with Sarah to the schoolroom, with Sarah promising to be there to take them to their midday meal.

Calla was waiting for Sarah when she entered the area where daily assignments were given. Calla must have had words with one of the other girls, as there was a frown on her face. She looked up when Sarah entered the room. "Sarah."

Sarah curtsied and awaited her assignments. "Yes, ma'am."

The Head Maid looked at her with unreadable eyes. "Sarah, the only person who can give you an assignment is me, is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Sarah said respectfully.

"I won't have my authority usurped," Calla continued. "I will not have maids slacking."

"No, ma'am." Sarah said quietly.

Calla motioned the girl to be seated. "Do you like working in this part of the Castle?"

"Oh yes, ma'am, I like it very much." The girl took a seat and looked at the senior maid in the wing. "I love bathing the children and seeing them to their breakfast. Watching them…. "

"The King has voiced his concerns that you were being over worked. If any one gives you an order that you don't think comes from me, I want you to come find me right away. I will give you the orders for each day personally."

"Yes, ma'am." Sarah nodded. "Will that be all, ma'am?"

"Yes, Sarah. You may go make the beds." Calla watched the mortal girl go happily to the duties she'd been given.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah had finished the children's beds and bath, and was preparing to enter the Master's chambers. For the first time, she paused to take time to really look at the chamber. How like Jareth it was, so male and powerful. The dark furnishings, the richness of the fabrics and the adornments all said power. Closing her eyes, she could smell that spicy scent that was so much a part of the Goblin King. No one else in her experience carried that scent. And it permeated the room. She began to smooth the sheets, something she'd done dozens of times since she began her duties as a personal maid. Today it was different, today even the fabric felt different. His scent clung to the cloth, and she felt a heady intoxication.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth was seated at his desk in his study, when he felt the air close around him. He closed his eyes, finding it hard to concentrate. A scent filled the space he sat in, a scent he'd only allowed himself to experience once before. A scent whose memory he'd banished. Yet here it was, assaulting him with its sweetness. "Sarah," he said the word and smiled. "Oh Sarah." He lounged back in the leather chair, drinking in the scent.

It was in this state of bliss that the Chancellor found him. In the hands of the Chancellor was the message from the courier of the Duke Dumont announcing the visit of his ambassador to the King's Court, the Lady Adele. His Chancellor was all too pleased for Jareth's liking.

"Now why would Dumont be sending his daughter to Court at this time, do you suppose?" The king asked, still in a pleasant mood.

Garthon, the Chancellor looked at the King. "The word of your new state of parenthood has spread, Sire. It is apparent to your subjects that you are now perhaps ready to settle down. Take a bride and give the land a Queen."

Jareth sighed, and tried to remember the daughter of the Duke Dumont. "I suppose we can entertain the girl for a time."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The midday meal was already on the table when Sarah brought the children in. It was apparent very few on the King's staff wanted contact with the mortal children. Sarah wondered if the King had even noticed. She settled the children into their seats, then stood back to await the King. He entered being followed by the Chancellor. Garthon was opposing something the King had suggested.

"You can not possible be serious, Sire!" Garthon fumed.

Jareth stopped, turned and looked at the man. "Am I King, or are you?"

"You are, of course, Sire."

"Then do as I wish." He waved the man off. "I am not going to be bothered by this any further. I intend to have lunch with my children. Go away Garthon." He smiled at Toby and Claire. "I'm famished!"

Sarah covered her mouth, and turned to the wall so not to laugh out right at Garthon. She'd been told he had limited patience and didn't like being the brunt of Jareth's jokes. However, the sight of the man following the Goblin King round the table was almost too much for the girl. She excused herself and quickly went into the hall where she began to laugh until she was laughed out. Returning to the room, she schooled her face and took her place behind the children.

Jareth was announcing to the children that a visitor was coming. "Her name is Adele, and she's the daughter of one of our Dukes. She's coming to our Court as representative of her father's part of the Kingdom. Lady Adele will be our guest for a fortnight."

Toby turned to Sarah and whispered, "What's a fortnight?"

"Fourteen days," Sarah whispered back.

"Oh," Toby turned to the King.

Jareth was pouring the children's milk from a pitcher. "During that time we will have to entertain the lady. So I expect you two to be on your best behavior. There will be state dinners, and I won't be able to eat the evening meal with you during her visit. There will be a grand ball, and I think you should be able to be there for the opening. That will be all right, don't you think so Sarah?" The king looked at the young woman standing along the wall.

Garthon narrowed his eyes at the mortal girl. He wondered why the King bothered to ask the girl anything. The angry man stormed out of the room.

"I think so, Your Majesty," the girl said quietly, seeing how excited the 'smalls' were. She listened as they chattered to the King and asked what the ball would be like. When the meal ended she took the children to the schoolroom again. Nanny was looking very perturbed. Sarah got the distinct feeling that Nanny didn't like her any more than she like Nanny. Sarah went to sit in the servant's garden, she had an hour free, and just wanted to enjoy the peace of the garden.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth was in the solar, and walked out onto the balcony. He looked down and saw Sarah sitting alone in the garden. He watched her for a few moments, then remembered something Candon had said on the night Sarah had returned to the Kingdom. He wondered if the man still had the items that she'd come back with in his keeping. Vanishing from the solar, the King reappeared in the rooms just outside the infirmary.

"Healer!" The King called out.

Candon entered the anti-chamber. "Sire, what brings you to the sick rooms?"

Jareth let his mismatched eyes study the Healer for a moment. "Some time ago you made mention of a satchel Sarah brought with her on the night she came back. Would you happen to still have that in your keeping?"

The Elf looked embarrassed for a moment. "I believe I may have, sire." He moved to a wooden storage cabinet, opened it and began to sort though things. "Ah yes, here it is." He withdrew the woolen bag, and sighed. "I meant to return this to Lady Sarah months ago."

The King held out his gloved hand. "I'll take that."

Candon didn't appear to wish to relinquish the item, not even to the King. "With all due respects, Sire. This belongs to Lady Sarah."

"Lady Sarah, as you call her, belongs to me, as does everything that goes with her." The King made eye contact with the Healer. "Give the satchel to me, Candon."

Still Candon resisted. "Sire, I don't feel right giving this to you."

Jareth moved forward and placed a hand on the woolen bag. "I don't care how you feel, Candon. Hand over the bag."

Candon let the King take the bag from his hand. "Yes, Sire." The Healer stepped back. "Will you see that Lady Sarah receives her property?"

"In due time." The King opened the mouth of the bag, looked in and closed it quite suddenly. He looked as if he'd seen a ghost. He looked at the Healer. "A word of warning Healer. Unless Lady Sarah is in need of your healing arts, stay clear of her. She belongs to me. Am I clear?"

"Crystal clear, Sire." The Healer bowed and the King vanished.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Once more in his private study, Jareth opened the bag again this time to reach in. His hand gripped the red leather book that was in the center of the bag. He pulled it out and looked at it for a long time. Taking a seat he spoke to himself. "Sarah, you kept the book. You kept the book." He placed the book to his lips. "You strange and mysterious girl." He lowered the book to his desk and poured the rest of the contents of the bag on the desk. "Somewhere in here is the answer to all my questions about you, my girl. Now all I have to do is discover it."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah brought the children from the classroom to their dinner. Jareth watched from the hall as Sarah seated the little ones and reminded them of table manners. Smiling he entered, again nearly colliding with Sarah in her rush to back away from the table. She murmured a quick apology and waited to be dismissed. Jareth didn't take his seat, instead he placed a hand on the Toby and one on Claire.

"Children, how would you like to have Sarah take the evening meal with us?" He asked as he watched the girl.

Sarah's head shot up; if he was toying with her or the children… yet the look on the face of the King was not snide, nor was it full of mischief.

Toby clapped his hands and Claire followed suit. The King looked at Sarah. "Join us." He moved to hold a chair between the children out for her. Then he turned to Toby. "Remember son, a gentleman always pulls out a lady's chair." When Sarah hesitated, Jareth whispered. "Come, Sarah, come."

Sarah moved to the seat, eyes filling with quick tears.

Jareth took his seat across from Sarah and rang for dinner to be served. The scullery maid's eyes opened wide at the sight of Sarah seated at the King's table. The meal was pleasant, and Sarah forgot for a short time that this was the Goblin King sitting across from her. When the meal was over, the children were excused from the table and were taken to their room by the maid who changed them for bed. Jareth invited Sarah to stay for a bit.

He looked at her as he drank his last sips of wine. "Sarah, I've a favor to ask of you."

She braced herself, never sure what to expect with this man. "Yes, Sire?"

Looking about the family dinning room he seemed lost in thought. "I've always liked this room," he said more to himself then to her. "It's pleasant in here." Looking at Sarah, he watched her. "During the state visit, I will have to entertain much more than I have since the children came into my home. I won't be able to have my evening meal with them during that time. Would you be kind enough to dine with the 'smalls' for me?"

She felt her mouth drop open, but could not find words. Instead, she nodded her consent to him.

"I heard you remind Toby of using good manners before I came in," he said delicately. "I saw him trying to apply your suggestions at the meal this evening. You're good for him, Sarah. You are good for both of them."

"Thank you, Sire." She lowered her eyes.

Not willing to allow the evening to end Jareth pushed his wine away. "Would you like to help me tuck them in?"

Green eyes with fire of blue and gold at their centers met his mismatched pair. "May I?"

Jareth rose and held a hand out to her. "I'd be happy to have you help me." His fingers closed in on hers as they slid into his. "Come, Sarah. The children await us."

Sarah had not tucked the 'smalls' in for a long time. She had no idea of how long it had been. Now she knew how much she'd missed, but was happy that the little ones were so well cared for and loved. And most importantly, they were alive. Toby was snuggled down, and Jareth was holding Claire while Sarah made sure the bed was tucked up tight. When Claire was placed on her bed, Sarah repeated the process, the King watching keenly. He mentioned off-handedly he didn't know how to do it himself. Sarah showed the King how her stepmother had shown her. He moved from bed to bed, and kissed each child. Sarah kissed the children and wished them the sweetest of dreams. Jareth turned the oil lamp down, told the pair to sleep well and pulled the door closed.

Sarah curtsied to the King and turned to leave. His hand on her shoulder stopped her from moving. His gloved hand traveled down her arm to her wrist. He gripped the wrist and without words commanded her to follow him. Through the passages he led her, until the last turn they took led to stairs just past the throne room. Jareth moved quickly, pulling Sarah along. Torchlight flickered as they entered the Escher room. The King released her wrist, stepped back to watch her reactions.

"I know every step of this room," she claimed. "And each word we spoke here."

"How you've turned my world, you …precious thing," he sighed.

Sarah turned to look; magically he'd changed his garments, and was wearing the dark garments he'd worn that night. As if time had stood still in this room, he walked past her and looked over the edge. "You starve and near exhaust me." He turned and looked at the young woman, "Even now." Moving away from the ledge, he held a hand out to her. Her fingers again were within his. He moved to sit on one of the sets of stairs. "I was very angry for a long time, Sarah."

"And now?" she asked, standing before the King.

"Anger won't help either of us now," he confirmed. "Things change, and yet they stay the same. I will never be able to change that, and so I must accept it."

Looking away from the King, she spoke. "I never meant to make you angry. I just wanted to get Toby back home…" She looked at the stairs going up and down. "I should never have taken him from here." Tears streamed down her cheeks. "He was safer here with you."

The King gulped down the lump gathering in his throat. "It has been a very rough year for all of us, Sarah…."

Emerald eyes flashed in the torchlight. "A year?" she gasped. "Has it been a year?" She began to heave and pant. "Have we been here a year?"

Jareth quickly rose from the stair, moved to her side. "You didn't know?"

"Is it tonight?" The girl whispered.

Jareth nodded, staying close.

Sarah walked to a wall, "I never got to say goodbye," she wept.

Jareth took her hand and the room was swept away. They stood in a dark graveyard. He pointed to a set of graves that had one huge stone marking it; the stone read 'Williams'. Covering the graves were fresh flowers and burning candles.

Sarah looked at the stone, at her name and the names of the siblings she had saved. She turned to Jareth. "My father was a man of law, did you know?"

"Yes." He looked at the stone. "I found out all about him, so I could tell Toby and Claire when they are older."

She looked at the stone, "Sarah Williams."

The King held out his hand. "Come, Sarah, we can not stay here."

She moved closer, "Thank you again, Sire." She looked at the place. "Who did this." She looked and moved to put her arms round him. "You did. Of course you did."

He closed his eyes, and held her close. "Say good bye, you won't be back here again."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The Castle Prepares a Welcome

Marg was waiting for Sarah, fretting over how late she was being kept in the Royal apartments. Seeing her come though the garden, and standing with the King, Marg kept silent. Sarah had been crying; her eyes were still red with fresh tears. The King looked somber and pained. He entered the castle with Sarah, walking her to her rooms.

"Good night, Sarah," he said as she opened her door.

Sarah turned. "Your Majesty, thank you."

Jareth nodded, "Get some rest, Sarah." He moved away, quietly.

Sarah entered her room and closed the door.

Marg, who'd watched the entire sequence, wondered just what could have come to pass. Knowing that Sarah was again safely within the servants quarters, Marg went to her rooms and her bed.

Sarah slept, dreaming of the house, the lawn and a dance under the stars with a beautiful white owl. When she awoke before the sunrise, she began her day as she had for months. The difference being today she knew what day of the week it was, and what month of the year. The 'smalls' were excited with the news of the coming visit, and were chattering over it during their bath time. Sarah didn't dampen their spirits; it didn't matter that they had forgotten the day of the fire. All that mattered was they were alive and happy.

Sarah ushered them into the breakfast room, seated them and opened the curtains. It was yet another beautiful day in the Kingdom. She was still at the curtains when the King entered. She looked away from the window and curtsied to the Master. He smiled as he took his seat.

"Good morning children," he greeted the pair, then smiled at Sarah. "Good morning, Sarah."

"Good Morning, Your Majesty." She returned the greeting as she took her place behind the children.

Jareth listened to the pleasant chatter the children made, but kept his eyes on the girl in the maid's uniform. Never had he seen a more Queenly carriage then the little mortal girl in the dark maid's gown. He let his eyes really drink her in. How much she'd changed in the years she'd been gone, and the one that had just passed. Gone was petulant child, replaced by a woman who was strong enough to do battles with the fires of hell. The girlish figure had been replaced with womanly curves and a graceful gait. The face that had captivated him had matured. Jareth felt his lips curve at the pleasant thought that all this belonged to him. She was his property, his alone.

Sarah, who'd been listening to the children chatter, felt his gaze. Suddenly, she felt uncomfortable and looked at the King. His eyes met hers and she knew what he was thinking. He was congratulating himself on the ownership of the mortal girl. Sarah felt color rise in her cheeks, and the constriction of her lungs. The King finally moved his gaze from her to the children. Sarah felt her knees turn to jelly but willed herself to stay upright.

Jareth was the first to leave the table, as he did every morning. Pausing before he walked out the door, he looked at the mortal girl again. This time there was a feral quality to his gaze as it moved down her. "Have a good day, children." He called back to the table and then left the room and the quaking Sarah. The children were taken to the schoolroom, and Sarah reported to Calla for her duties.

Calla was issuing orders to other maids as Sarah entered the room. "Sarah, get started on the beds," she called out to the mortal girl.

Sarah nodded and headed for the area where fresh linens were kept. Quickly she entered the hidden passage and returned to the area of her assignment. When the news of the impending visitation had been made common knowledge, two of the maids began snickering and gossiping about the Lady Adele just out side the Master's chamber as Sarah was changing the linens.

"I hear she's got a fiery passion that one has!" One maid said to the other.

"Perhaps His Majesty's bed will not be so empty," snickered the other.

"This is but the first state visit, there shall be others once word gets out. And who could blame the High Court? What man of rank would not want a King for a son in law?" The first maid quipped.

Sarah ignored the women gossiping she had more urgent worries. Still they taunted her with words from the open door.

"And what man, King or not, would not want a spitfire in his bed?"

Sarah gathered the laundry in a basket and carried it past the two. "Don't you two have anything better to do then gossip?"

One of the maids blocked her path. "I hear the Lady Adele is not overly fond of mortal pestilence. How long do you think you'll last once she is in the King's good graces?"

Sarah remembered something the King had said to her long ago. Her green eyes flashed and the maid suddenly flinched as Sarah held her head high. "Until the world falls down, I will be the property of the King. Can thee say as much?" She moved past the pair.

When Sarah entered the room shared by her siblings, she noticed a curled up little goblin in the corner. She knelt down and shook the little creature. "Who are you?" she asked as wide eyes opened to her.

"Teak. I protect the heir." The little goblin yawned. "They be in schoolrooms, and now I sleep."

"On the floor?" Sarah felt a genuine liking for the little creature so devoted to her brother. "I think I can find a better place than that for so fine a warrior to sleep."

The little goblin grabbed her hand and plied it with kisses. "You be the Sarah!" He exclaimed. "You look like you again."

"You've seen me before?" she asked, feeling funny about his adoration.

Teak stood proudly. "I find the Sarah on the hill, I issued call that brought Healer." He looked up at her with proud features. "I made vow to you. I protect the heir and his sister, always."

Sarah took a seat on Toby's bed. "Teak, eh? I thank you, Sir Teak. Your devotion to my brother is most appreciated. I'll see what I can do about getting you a better place to sleep, Sir Teak." She watched the little goblin curl up again. She placed a little cloth round his chubby self and smiled as she carried the laundry out of the room.

The entire castle seemed to be preparing for the visit of the Lady Adele. Sarah having finished her duties for the morning made her way over to the kitchens and took a seat to wait for Vatel to speak to her. When the Steward of the Castle took notice of her, he smiled. "Sarah, what can I do for you?"

"I need a little bed for a little goblin," she said quietly.

"You've taken up with a Goblin?" Vatel teased.

"No, he is the sort of unofficial protector of the Heir." The young woman smiled. "He's a really sweet little fellow, but he sleeps on the floor when the young master is in his classes. I just can't bear for him to be so uncomfortable."

Vatel was amazed at how kind the young woman was in her treatment of the Goblins. Others in the household were not so giving. "What size is this little warrior?"

Sarah made hand motions and the Steward nodded. "I've just the thing." He moved toward the key panel. "I have to go to the storerooms anyway. Come and you may gather what is needed.

Vatel had servants moving things to the guestrooms for the Lady Adele. He opened the furnishings storeroom, ordering laborers to carry the items that were to be used off to the guest's suite. To Sarah, he motioned toward an area that held wooden furnishings from a child's room. On the floor was a little doll bed, complete with a down mattress and blankets and pillows. Sarah picked up the bed and nodded.

Using the passage, she made her way to the room of the heir. She woke Teak once more and tucked him up in the bed that she'd placed between the two beds used by her siblings. The little goblin curled up and slept.

Sarah knew it was getting close to the time for her to gather the children and bring them down to the dinning room. Nanny looked only too pleased when Sarah arrived to escort the 'smalls' to their midday meal. "What did you two little demons do to that poor woman now?" asked Sarah as they walked from the schoolroom.

Toby tried to look innocent, failed and smiled. "Nothing too bad really, Sarah. But if I were her, I'd be more careful how I talk about Mortals."

Claire giggled, knowing what her brother had done, and also knowing the King would only laugh it off.

Sarah shook her head. "What am I to do with you two?"

Toby stopped and pulled his older sister's hand, making her get to a knee. "She said mortals were the scourge of the world. That it would be better if they were all dead," his voice quivered as he spoke, thinking of that night that had brought them to Jareth. "She said she wished all of the mortal realm a horrible death."

Sarah gasped. "Oh Toby, she does not know what she's saying. What did you do?"

Toby hung his head. "I put a snake in her desk drawer." He looked up. "It was just a little one from the garden, and not poisonous!"

Claire giggled. "It jumped at her."

Sarah knew that when the story got back to the King it would be different. "I'll see what I can do to make this right."

Toby put his arms around Sarah. "She hates us, just like the maids hate us."

Sarah still knelt. "What they like or don't like does not matter. The King loves you." She stood up and took each child by the hand. "Come, your lunch will be getting cold. You've more lessons and then you need to get ready for the arrival of our guest."

Jareth had sent word that he'd be unable to eat with the children. They ate quietly, and returned to the classroom. Sarah arrived at the servants' room to find it empty. Knowing she had not duties, she thought this would be a good time to give a heads up to the King. She took the passage that would lead to his private study. The door was shut, so she tapped gently on the door and waited. A moment later, she was bid to enter.

"Just put the tray down, thank you," Jareth said not looking up.

Sarah cleared her throat. "Excuse me, Your Majesty." She made a quick curtsy and waited for him to acknowledge her.

Jareth looked up from the parchment he was reading and smiled. "Sarah." He motioned her to draw closer. "What a pleasant surprise."

"I don't mean to disturb you, your Majesty. I can see you are busy working on the arrival." She came closer to the desk. "But I'm afraid I need to speak to you about … Toby…I mean…The young master."

Jareth motioned her to take a seat in the chair beside his desk. "You may call him Toby, Sarah. It is his name." The King leaned on the desk. "What has he done now?"

"Sire, I know I don't have a place questioning anything you've done." Clutching her hands she looked down at her fingers, fearful to meet the beautiful mismatched eyes of the King. "And I'm…grateful…"

"Sarah, what is wrong?" he asked gently, placing a hand over hers.

"The Nanny said some terrible things to the children this morning." She whispered.

"What kind of things did she say?" He urged her to speak.

A sob caught in the girl's throat. "She said mortals were the scourge of the world. That it would be better if they were all dead," her voice trembled. "She said she wished all of the mortal realm a horrible death." Sarah looked up to find him looking at her not in anger, but in concern. "Is she aware that our parents were murdered? Or that Toby and Claire were nearly killed in the flames of that room?"

"I don't think I told her anything more than she'd be taking care of two mortal children." Jareth confessed. "Poor Toby, was he very upset?"

"He put a snake in the Nanny's desk drawer," Sarah whispered. "A little one from the garden."

Jareth snickered. "That's my boy." He patted her hands. "Wouldn't you have loved to have seen it pop out at Nanny?"

The thought did make Sarah smile, and she looked at him. "Yes, Sire." She looked down at her hand, still covered by his.

Jareth gave her hands a squeeze. "Sarah, you don't like Nanny, why?" When she didn't answer, he placed a hand under her chin and tipped her face up. "Speak to me. Tell me what others are afraid to say."

"She's a horrible woman," Sarah said with anger. "The first days I came to work in the Royal Apartments, she called Toby a wicked little beast." She gripped the King's hand and kept talking before fear could stop her. "The maids all see and no one speaks. Calla said that it is because everyone thinks you have complete faith in the Nanny. But if no one tells you what's really happening… it's a misguided faith." She paused. "Are you angry with me, Sire?"

Jareth was quiet for a moment, "No, Sarah, I'm not angry with you." He had the same sad look on his face now that he'd had in the Esther room that fateful night they had met. "And she came so highly recommended." He squeezed the hand again. "I'm not doing too well am I?"

"Oh no, you're doing great," she praised him. "The 'smalls' are thriving. They adore you, and you are so good with them." She looked down again. "I'm sure our parents are resting easier knowing the 'smalls' are with you. You are making a wonderful father."

"What should I do about the Nanny?" He asked. "I was told she was wonderful with children."

"Who ever told you that could not have known how much she hates mortals." Sarah felt his fingers move smoothly over hers. "Perhaps if you had words with her, explained that Toby and Claire have been though enough…"

Just as Sarah was speaking, the Nanny came brusquely into the study, covered in something that looked like goo. "Your Majesty! Look what that wild little beast has done to me!" Both Sarah and Jareth turned and looked at the woman dripping on the carpet in the study. Jareth began to snicker, and Sarah had to hide her face for fear of repercussions from the Nanny. The woman glared at Sarah. "This is your fault, Mortal girl! You told him to do this, didn't you?"

Jareth stood up and the Nanny backed away from Sarah. "Woman, mind your tongue!" He warned the Nanny. "Sarah, you may go back to your duties. Thank you."

Sarah rose to her feet with grace, curtsied and exited the room with her head held high. When she reached the common room, the news of the impending arrival was on everyone's lips. Tow more of the maids were snickering and gossiping about the Lady Adele.

"I hear the Duke is planning on a marriage with the King as the groom!" one maid said to the other.

"Perhaps His Majesty will be delighted with the offer." Snickered the other.

Sarah had more urgent worries. It was time to collect the 'smalls' from their lessons. Nanny was glaring at them, and they were glaring right back. Sarah tapped at the door and received a glare all her own. Sarah met the glare and held her head high. "I've come for the Heir and his sister," she informed the Nanny. "They are to be part of the greeting procession for the Lady Adele."

Nanny scoffed, "Oh that should make a good impression. Take them, with my blessings…Mortal." The nanny turned her back on Sarah.

Sarah looked at Toby who rose from his seat and held the chair out for his sister to stand. Both children turned and took Sarah's hands to leave the schoolroom. Sarah walked them back toward their rooms so they could be changed into the garments the King had ordered for them. Knowing how well they needed to behave, Sarah informed the other maids she'd dress the children herself. It was not surprising she was completely deserted within a moment. Sarah shook her head as she changed the children. "You've done a great job of impressing the staff, Toby."

"They hate us." He defended his bad behavior.

Sarah paused. "Toby, someday you are going to be a King. How are you going to behave then?"

The little boy sat down, miserable. "I don't know."

"Jareth is a good King, just and … fair, even to those who are not nice. You should follow in his footsteps." She finished dressing the boy and had him sit quietly as she dressed Claire. When she was finished, they truly looked like a prince and princess. Taking them by the hand, she gave one last warning. "Not everyone in this world is going to like you, don't expect it. Bask only in knowing the King loves you, and you are dearer to him than anything else." She drew them out of the room. "Heads high, and smiles." She said as they walked to the doors leading to the throne room.

Jareth looked up from the throne as Sarah led the pair to him. Toby was dressed in a miniature copy of the King's garments. Sarah prepared to step away when Jareth gripped her wrist. She looked at him and he placed her behind the children. Garthon fumed, only to be rebuffed by his King. "It pleases me to have you stand here, with my children, Sarah." He was still holding her wrist, applying a tantalizing pressure and bringing a flush to her cheeks. The King felt the quiver of his lips and took his seat again. "Let them approach." He directed Garthon. "We are ready for them."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Lady Adele

The Duke Dumont was well versed in the likes and dislikes of his King, and aware of the King's fondness for splashy ceremonies. With this in mind, he had orchestrated the entrance of his daughter with attention to all the little details. Lady Adele Dumont was a beauty, and renown. Her skin was like fresh cream, her hair like burnished copper. Her teeth were whiter than pearls and her large eyes were a deep forest green. The young woman knew she had an eye-catching figure, and dressed to display her formidable assets.

Garthon moved forward, tapped his staff three times and announced the arrival. "Your Majesty, I present to you the Lady Adele Dumont, daughter of our beloved Duke Janis Dumont."

Adele had been warned how the Goblin King preferred being the center of attention. When she entered the throne room on the arm of her escort, she focussed on him, and him alone. It wasn't hard. In Jareth, she saw her physical equal. It was a nice addition to the fact that he was a King.

Jareth's face was unreadable; Sarah knew he'd been King long enough not to give anything away. Except perhaps in some of his dealings with her, and she has a strong hunch it was only when he wanted her to read him.

Adele dropped into a deep, graceful sweeping curtsy. Her voluminous skirts billowing like bubbles on waves. "Your Majesty," her husky voice almost embraced the words spoken from a generous mouth.

Garthon looked only too pleased, as did some of the other members of the Court. For a moment, even Jareth felt charmed by the pretty creature. "Rise, Lady Adele," he commanded. "Be welcome to our Court."

Adele rose and smiled coyly at him. "I thank you for your warm welcome, Sire."

Sarah wanted to choke on all the honey in the voice. She kept her eyes as veiled as possible, fearful of wagging tongues as it was.

As Jareth rose from the throne he began the gesture of a wave toward the children, preparing to present them to the lady. Adele's eyes went in the direction of the wave and her lips thinned. "Human pets, how amusing." Her voice was laced with malevolence.

A gasp rose from the Court. No one had dared voice aversion to the royal wards. Sarah felt her head snap as she spun to glare at the Fae woman who was sneering openly at the little ones.

Adele yawned and asked in a bored tone, "And will there be dancing bears at dinner?"

Jareth clenched his jaw. "This is Prince Toby, my heir, and his sister, Princess Claire. They are not pets."

Adele, of course, had heard of Jareth's propensity for pranks and humor. "You are joking." She looked over to see the darkness gathering in the his eyes. "Aren't you?"

Sarah moved forward, and took the children's hands. Jareth placed himself between the Fae woman and his children. His head inclined toward Sarah, knowing he and she were of one mind. Get the 'smalls' out of there! "Thank you, Sarah. "I'll there shortly."

Sarah glared at the red haired girl once more and turned on her heels to remove the children from her stare.

Adele looked at the King with open contempt. "In my father's house animals are kept in their place."

Garthon could see the vein in Jareth's neck bulge and pulsate. The King was not amused. "Perhaps I should see the Lady Adele and her party to their quarters, Sire?"

Jareth said not a word but exited the throne room. Garthon spun on the young woman left standing in the King's displeasure. "Have you lost your mind? Speaking that way to the King?"

"Have I lost my mind?" she shot back. "Has he lost his? Presenting mortals to me… as if they were my equal? Is this the greeting a King gives a prospective bride?"

Garthon gripped her arm. "Not another word, you foolish woman!" He directed her party to follow him, as he led the way to her quarters.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth felt too much anger to be in the same room with anyone. He had taken the stairs that would lead to the Escher room. He paced, up and down, trying to calm himself only to find himself angrier. The more stairs he climbed the hotter his temper got. Never as long as he'd been King had anyone spoken to him with such disrespect. No Fae had ever addressed him with open contempt. Faster and faster, he began to take the stairs. Then suddenly he collided with something in his way. No not something, someone, Sarah.

Jareth looked down as his hands gripped her forearms. He fell to his knees and let out the agonizing scream that had been trapped within. He leaned his head against her and wrapped his arms round her slender waist.

Sarah placed her arms around his shoulders, her hands soothing him as they smoothed the wild hair that now looked as if a hurricane had hit it. She stood like that for the longest time, just cradling him.

Calmer Jareth still knelt, still held to the girl in the servant's uniform. "If I have to have that woman here for fourteen days, I'm liable to kill something," he said with his lips pressed to Sarah's ribs.

Sarah shook her head. "I'll beat you to it."

Jareth looked up and smiled, "Want to kill her together?" he teased.

Looking down into the mismatched eyes, the mortal girl quipped. "That's an offer I may take you up on, Sire."

Jareth tugged and she went to her knees, where he pulled her into his arms. "My beloved comrade." He took a long breath and just lingered over the moment. "We are a united force, Sarah."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Garthon flung Adele into the room and ordered her servants to other areas. He looked at her as if she were a child. "Did your father not explain any of this to you? The King is not aware of our… steps on his behalf. He is not aware that his domestic future is being overseen."

"I had no idea the man had a soft spot in his head for Mortals," she spat the last word as so many Fae did. "How can one so demented rule?"

Garthon slapped the woman's face with the back of his hand. "Mind your tongue you stupid woman. He is King!"

Adele had landed on the floor from the force; she glared up at the Chancellor. "He tolerates the mortals and fawns over them."

Garthon ignored her as he began to pace. "Perhaps you are not equipped for the task ahead. Wining the Kings heart will take more skill than you have shown thus far."

Adele rose. "I am the only one you need for this task, Garthon. I will make a far better Queen then he's been King. And once I am crowned, we can rid the land of the mortal influences, and then be rid of the goblins as well."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Palace Gossip

Sarah breathed in the wonderful spicy scent that was uniquely Jareth. He held her closer, and the warm spicy scent assaulted her to the point of giddiness. He knew she was drinking in his scent as he was drinking in hers. He was also aware that she was becoming almost intoxicated by the power of his essences. The heady spice of his scent nullified her resistance to him. Caressing her, he took her earlobe in his teeth. When he pulled back she swayed, and he smiled. "Have the children had their dinner?" he asked as if nothing had happened.

Sarah took a moment to let the effects of his scent drift off, and then sighed. "No, they were too upset."

Jareth got to his feet, pulling her up with him. "Let's go see if we can coax Cook into feeding the four of us."

"Don't you have to eat with…."

Jareth, her wrist clasped in his hands, laughed. "She has incurred the wrath of the King, that witch can eat by herself! I'd much rather dine with you and the children." He pressed a stone, a panel in the wall opened and into the hidden passage they passed. When they reached the area of the Royal Apartments the King released another panel for them to slip out. They moved together toward the rooms of the children. He paused outside the door to peer in, and placed his gloved fingers to his lips, hushing Sarah. Pointing in the door, he wanted Sarah to watch.

Toby and Claire were huddled on the floor, inconsolable. Jareth silently moved into the room, taking a seat on one of the beds. "Anyone hungry?" he asked in low tones.

Both children flung themselves into the open arms of their adoptive father. He looked over toward the door to wave Sarah in. "Sarah, be a dear and have the dinning room set up for us, would you?"

"Of course, Sire." She moved back into the hall knowing the 'smalls' were safe. Quietly she went to the private kitchen used by the King's private cook. She bowed to the man and asked for a moment of his time. "His Majesty would like you to make something for him and the children."

Jantu snickered, "And the little Duchess?"

"She has displeased the King," Sarah admitted with a tad too much enjoyment. "There will be four for dinner, Jantu."

Jantu had been a student of Vatel and was still close to the house Steward. "Ah, the King, his children and?"

"Myself." Sarah flushed pink.

Jantu looked pleased. "The King is wise in his choice of … companions." The cook bowed and told her that the food would be brought into the family dinning area directly.

Sarah went to the room to help the scullery maids set the table and light the candles. Jareth brought the children then allowed his staff to see to the seating of the little ones. Sarah gave directions to the maids, and they followed without question. Word of the faux pas of the Lady Adele had traveled though the palace at the speed of light.

Jareth watched as the staff responded to the gentle orders given by Sarah. Again he saw her in a new light, and was more pleased by the changes in the girl.

The dinner was brought to the table and the King held Sarah's chair for her. He took his seat, smiling.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The scullery was humming with the word; 'the mortal girl' was dinning with the King! He'd held her chair, had smiled at her. Surprisingly, words of praising for 'the mortal girl' followed. 'The Sarah' had pleased the King and had been the only member of the staff invited to stand with the King and family as they greeted the wicked Duke's daughter. And THAT one! Fae though she may be, Adele was already gaining a reputation for being demanding, haughty, and unforgivable in the eyes of the Palace servants, she had dared to insult King Jareth!

Scullery told footmen, who told housemaids. Before dessert was served, it was known though out the palace that Sarah had dined with King and family as one of them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah listened to the children ask the King questions on things they'd learned in the schoolroom. Jareth's way with them was gentle but firm. He told them of the history of this wonderful land. He told tales of the deeds of wonder performed by brave Goblin warriors. His tale had all three listeners rapt in awe. He winked at Sarah after telling a tale.

Toby saw the wink and looked at Sarah to see how it was received. He noticed the pink blush and the lowered eyes. Toby smiled.

Jareth sipped his wine and relaxed, watching the children, and Sarah. The pleasure of having her near was worth the pain it had also caused. Though he was still unsure of what made the girl tick, he was only too glad to have the opportunity of exploring her further.

Claire crawled down from her chair and ambled over to Jareth, she held her hands out and was lifted gently into his lap. There she nestled against his chest, where she fell fast asleep as he stroked her hair. Sarah smiled and suggested it was getting to be time to put the 'smalls' down for the night. Jareth stood up and carried the sleeping princess to her bed. He and Sarah changed the sleeping girl and tucked her in. Toby didn't fight them when it was his turn to be tucked up. He kissed King and then sister, turned over and drifted into dreams.

Sarah followed the King from the little room. He walked past the solar without stopping. Sarah thought she was being dismissed and began to head for the hidden passage. A hand gripped her shoulder, looking back she saw eyes that danced with rascality. Jareth took her hand in his and led her though the main passage of the apartments and down the main staircase. The sounds of people still in the state dinning room didn't bother him one little bit. With Sarah in tow, he walked past the dinning room as if it didn't exist.

Garthon caught a glimpse of the King and groaned.

Jareth opened the door to terrace and the gardens, held it and motioned Sarah to walk though. He could hear Garthon coming and fuming, he took Sarah by the wrist once more and loped down the stairs. Sarah looked behind her when she heard Garthon cursing. As the King knew the grounds and the entrances to the Labyrinth better than any other, Garthon didn't have a chance of keeping up.

Jareth didn't stop until he reached the wall to the orchard. He lifted Sarah over the wall swiftly, then swung over himself. He looked back the way they'd come; there was no sight of Garthon or any other pursuit. A wide smile graced the handsome features. "I think we should be safe now."

"I don't think anyone is ever really safe with you," Sarah said breathily. She looked at the orchard. "I almost feel sorry for poor Lord Garthon."

"Oh really?" The King crossed his arms and mused. "Would you like to go back there then?"

"I said almost." She walked past the amused King.

"Sarah," his voice sounded the way it had that night she'd mistakenly wished Toby away.

She pointed to a spot through the trees. "That leads to the servants garden wall, did you know?"

Jareth raised an elegant brow. "Does it?"

Sarah was sure he knew exactly where it led, "Yes, and down this path is a gulch that is home to a Fairy Ring."

"I see." He listened to her.

Leaning on a tree she sighed. "I've not seen anything else."

"You see more than most whom live here, Sarah."

The girl looked at the man who'd been the biggest thorn in her side. "Garthon is going to be hell to live with, Sire." Her eyes went to the sky, the moon was high and it was getting late. "It's late, I should head back. I have to be up early."

Jareth placed himself in her path. "A few moments more."

"Is that a command?" she asked lowering her eyes.

"A request," he said smoothly. "A heartfelt request, if you will."

Unsure of herself, much less him, Sarah looked away. "What is it you want from me?"

One gloved hand slid to her chin. "Just your company, little one."

Fingers that were now rough from work slid over the gloved ones. "It's getting late, sire."

Jareth cupped her face in one hand. "Then by all means, I shall see you back to your rooms." His hand traveled down her back and moved with gentleness to her waist. "Come Sarah."

Vatel and Marg were having a cup of tea. Marg had just checked the hour, and was planning on going to look for the girl when the King with Sarah in tow strolled past as if he was always in the Kitchens of the castle. Marg looked at the Steward, and he looked back. They followed the King and watched as he walked Sarah to her door and bid her good night. When the door to her room closed, the King vanished as if he'd never been there.

Vatel looked to the Housekeeper. "What was that about?"

Marg's eyes were narrowed and her brow furrowed. "He's up to no good, and now is pulling that poor child into his mischief."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah awoke her day beginning as any other. Only she was alone in the kitchen when she arrived. Sarah looked around and wondered what could have happened that the Steward and the Housekeeper were not in the room. She poured a cup of hot tea for herself and helped herself to fresh bread and honey. After her repast she headed for the hidden passage. When she reached the Royal Apartments she found she was again alone. Shrugging it off she moved on to the rooms of the little prince and princess. The daily routine was such that she simply didn't worry about the fact that she was alone. She went to the bathroom, drew a warm bath and waited for the children as she did every morning.

Toby came into the bathroom alone, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Good morning Sarah."

"Morning sleepy head." She greeted the boy. "Don't you have a riding lesson this morning?"

Toby shook his head. "Not with the visitor here." He tossed his nightclothes into the hamper and moved to the tub. He accepted the wash cloth, " Can you scrub my ears? Daddy says I've got potatoes growing in there."

It was the first time Sarah had heard the boy refer to the King as 'Daddy'. She felt a tug at her heart; she wondered if Toby or Claire had any memory of their real parents any longer. "Of course, young master," she said reminding herself that she'd done what she had to. It was the only way to save them.

Toby looked at her. "Are you mad at me Sarah?"

"No, why do you ask?" She cleared her throat.

"Because you never call me that." He placed a hand on hers. "Don't call me that."

"Oh Toby." She leaned toward him and kissed his brow.

The boy brightened.

Sarah had him out of the tub and drying, and still no Claire had been brought in. Sarah told the boy to sit still while she checked to see what the hold up was. When she went into the bedroom there was no maid present, only Claire still asleep. 'Did the maids go on strike?' Sarah wondered as she moved to the little girl's bed to roust her. "Come on Claire de Lune. Up."

Claire opened her eyes and smiled. "Carry me." She held her hands out to her sister. "Carry me, Sarah."

When both children were bathed and dressed Sarah walked them to the breakfast room. It too was empty, and now Sarah was beginning to worry. She seated the children and set their places, and opened the curtain. The sun streamed into the room making dust dance on the air. Moments later, one of the scullery maids rushed in, with apologies for being late. She giggled when she looked at Sarah, covered her mouth and said she'd bring the children's breakfast right in. Before she exited she giggled and called Sarah, Lady Sarah.

Sarah had a bad feeling something was afoot. And she seemed to be an unwitting party to whatever it was. Jareth strolled in and smiled at the children, bid them good morning and looked at Sarah. "Good morning."

Sarah curtsied to him, "Good morning, Your Majesty." She expected him to have walked to his seat when she rose again. He had not; instead he stood there looking at her like a cat that had eaten the canary. And she suddenly felt like the canary. "Is there something I can do for you, Sire?

He was on the verge of saying something when the little scullery maid came in giggling. Biting his lip, he turned and took his seat. Each time the maid entered, she'd giggle. Then Toby would giggle and then Claire. The King simply sat there enjoying it all. Sarah shot a scowl at the King and he pretended not to notice.

Sarah moved to just behind the King's chair. "What have you done?" Her voice was low and angry.

"God how I have missed that fire." Jareth said turning to face her. "What makes you think I've done anything?"

"I know you, Jareth!" She wagged a finger at him, calling him by name instead of title.

"Yes, you do." He pretended to take a nip at her fingers.

She jumped back and placed her hands behind her back. "Oh God, what have you done."

Jareth gave her a simpering leer. "Just behaved naturally, Sarah."

Sarah heard the giggles from the scullery, and put two and two together. "They think that you… that I…."

Jareth smiled very happy with the turn of events. "Yes, I suppose they do. And you've been so helpful, thank you Sarah."

Knowing the 'smalls' were still in the room, she held her tongue. "Toby, it's time to go to lessons." She reached for the boy's hand. "Claire, now." Both children followed her into the hall.

Jareth snickered to himself, completely pleased with the turn of events.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah had expected the disagreeable looks and attitude of the Nanny. The sudden shift of friendliness from the maids she had not expected.

Calla was waiting for her when she arrived for her assignments for the day. She drew Sarah aside. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Sarah asked back.

"Did you dine with the King and his children?"

"Yes, ma'am." Sarah whispered.

Calla sighed. "I'm glad." She looked at the girl. "Take some time to yourself this morning. The house is upended with that Duke's daughter. You only have to worry about the children today. Go for a nice walk."

Sarah walked out of the Castle and into the servants' garden. "They've all gone nuts, they have."

"So it's true?" a deep voice demanded.

Sarah turned to see Hoggle staring at her with accusing eyes. "What's true?"

"What they are saying in the Castle." He pointed to her. "How could you?"

"How could I what, Hoggle?"

"After all the things he's done to you?" The dwarf kicked dust up at her.

Sarah waved her hand and cleared the dust. "Just what is it I'm supposed to have done?"

"You don't know that everyone is calling you the King's woman?" When she blanched and collapsed to her knees the dwarf came near. "You didn't know, did you?"

"They are calling me his…" Sarah could not say the words. She stood up, panicking, and looked for a route of escape. She didn't listen to the words of warning from the dwarf, she ran. When she stopped running, she was in front of a set of doors. She heard voices; one she recognized as that of the Duke's daughter. The last person she wanted to see. She knew the ruse, and remembered the door she'd chosen before. Right now a nice dark oubliette seemed the safest of places to her. She put her finger in front of the door's guard. "Open, now!"

"Yes, ma'am," he said and the door opened.

Sara stepped past him and a second later the ground fell out from under her feet and she was in a long shaft being gripped by 'helping hands'.

"Hey! This one feels familiar," cried out one set of hands.

"So do you," Sarah said as she slapped one pair of hands that was getting all too familiar. "Now stop that! I need to go down. Now."

One set of hands blinked at her. "You want to go down?" it asked not believing what she'd asked for.

"Yes, yes, yes! Down." She looked up and could hear the voices coming closer. "Hurry!"

"Going down!" and she was gently lowered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hoggle hobbled into the King's study. "Jareth! Sarah's in the Oubliette."

The King looked up from his work, "What is she doing in there?"

The dwarf kicked at the rug. "Hiding."

Tossing his quill the King frowned. "What did you say to her, Hog Brain?"

"What did I say? Do you know what the entire castle is saying?" the dwarf screamed. "They are calling her your pretty posy."

"I wish," said the king. "Well I'd best go rescue her." He looked down at the dwarf. "Why did she head there?"

"That red head…"

The King waved. "I understand." He paused, put a gloved finger to his chin. "This might be a good time to remind Sarah of our deep connection." He smiled. "Thank you Hedgehog."

"It's Hoggle!" Screamed the dwarf at the vanishing King.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah sat curled up in a tight ball, in the darkest nook of the oubliette. She heard the voices over head, and then they passed by. Sarah rose to her feet, dusted herself off, and walked calmly to the door that she knew she and Hoggle had left the last time they'd been in the oubliette. It opened right where she knew it would, the corridor of 'False Alarms'. True to their name they began shouting out their warnings.

_**"Go back while you still can!" **_

_**"This is not the way!" **_

_**"Take heed and go no farther!" **_

_**"Beware! Beware!" **_

_**"It will soon be too late!" **_

Sarah put her hands over her ears. "Oh shut up!" She shouted back at them. "You told me that the last time." The passageway twisted and turned, but she knew that she was moving forward, if such a direction existed in the Labyrinth, and she felt encouraged. She passed another carved face. As it opened its mouth to speak, Sarah placed her hand on the carved lips. "No! I've heard it all before."

Stone eyes looked at her, "And still you came back," the face taunted.

"I'm a gluten for punishment." She sighed, walking on. A blind beggar squatted with his back to the wall, his hat upturned on the ground in front of his feet, had been sitting here the last time. The beggar being Jareth in a disguise that he'd ripped off once Hoggle had spoken to him. The remains of the disguise were still lying there on the stone floor, gathering dust. Sarah stooped and picked up the stuffed doll body of what had been the beggar. And the blue cloak that had covered Jareth, as he waited for his prey. Sarah leaned forward and sniffed. His scent was on the disguise as fresh as if he'd only just worn the little costume. She smiled, wondering how that could be. She looked at the tunnel and smiled at the memory.

Walking over to the wall, she leaned back, closed her eyes and sniffed the cloth in her hands. She could see him still, so handsome and virile, and dangerous; the leather jerkin, the dove gray breeches and the boots that had reached his knees, and always the leather gloves. He had been so handsome, he had nearly made her forget several times her goal to rescue Toby. Now, thinking back, she was sure that he had been flirting with her here in the tunnel as he'd turned and smiled at Sarah. "And you, Sarah, how are you enjoying my Labyrinth?"

Sarah swallowed, remembering her words. "It's ..." she hesitated. "It's a piece of cake." She said out loud, replaying the memory.

"The Labyrinth is a piece of cake, is it?" Jareth laughed. "Well, now we can see how you deal with this little slice." The laugh sounded so fresh, so real, so now. He'd vanished after mocking her that time, sending the cleaners after her.

She sighed; warm soft lips touched hers. Her eyes fluttered open, looking directly into the mismatched stormy seas inches from her. "Jareth," she whispered.

"Sarah." He was leaning on the wall, just as he had that first time. He was even dressed in the same clothes. "Is it still a piece of cake?"

"Nothing is," she admitted.

Jareth wistfully smiled. "Taking a walk down memory lane?"

She looked at the tunnel. "You robbed me of two hours here."

"You insulted my Labyrinth!" He accused.

"Do you have to dress so…provocatively?" she asked.

Jareth looked down, "You don't like the way I dress?"

"No, I mean yes…. I mean… you made it very hard to think about rescuing Toby!" She pouted.

Interest piqued in the man's face. "Just what were you thinking about?"

Sarah blushed and refused to answer.

Jareth teased. "Come now, what were you thinking about?"

Sarah pushed his arm away and walked past him. "Hoggle said I had your attention, let's just say your…clothes had mine."

"Sarah, I'm shocked!" He laughed mockingly. "This from a pristine little girl."

Sarah turned to him, "They don't think I'm pristine at the castle!" She picked up a stone and hurled it at him. "They think I'm…. I'm…"

Jareth moved forward. "They think you're what?"

Sarah looked down at the stone floor of the tunnel. "Your…" she could not say the word.

"What you are, and always will be, is Mine," he said firmly. "However, right now, I'm afraid I can use the palace gossip to keep a certain Duke's daughter at bay. So forgive me if I don't move to correct the mistaken idea being passed around. In fact, " he pulled her hands up into his. "I'm going to ask you to play along."

Sarah looked up at Jareth. "I don't know how."

Jareth leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Of course you do, dear girl. Of course you do."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

The Making of a Vixen

Sarah felt herself melt under the gaze of Jareth's wonderful eyes. "No," she said lightly. "I really don't."

"You know how to flirt, don't you?" he teased.

"With an ordinary boy, sure." Sarah looked at him from head to toe. "No one can accuse you of being ordinary!"

Jareth bowed slightly and grinned. "Why thank you."

Sarah felt the warmth of the glow that was now on her cheeks. "I can't do this."

A hand on either side of her pinned her to the wall. "Your mother is an actress, right?" Sarah looked at him and nodded. "Well, think of this as a little play. As I recall you were quite the little actress yourself a few years back."

Sarah tipped her chin up; a fire leapt to life in her green eyes. "That's different! And you know very well it is."

He leaned closer, only to have Sarah push him back and start to walk away from him. "If I were an ordinary boy," he called to her. "How would you flirt with me? How would you get my attention?"

Sarah giggled and looked over her shoulder, "I told you, Hoggle says I have your attention already."

"Mote point." Jareth tapped the riding crop in his hand against his boot. "So how would you keep my…attention, were I an ordinary boy?"

Sarah walked back to where the man stood, she lightly brushed against him and said in a low breathy voice. "Excuse me." Then she walked past him, looking at him though a dark veil of lashes.

"OH that's good," growled the man. "That's very good." He followed her up thought the tunnel. "Don't hurry off, little one."

Sarah halted her steps, cocking her head to one side she said. "I'm told there are terrible dangers here in these tunnels. The Cleaners… and any number of hazards, the stone faces told me I could take a wrong turn."

Jareth placed his hands on her shoulders. "Let me be your guide."

"My mother told me never to talk to strange men." She teased lightly. "And I must be off the Grandma's house."

Jareth smiled, "Are you comparing me to a wolf?"

"If the shoe fits," she giggled.

Barring her path he growled lightly. "I can play along."

Licking her lips softly, invitingly, Sarah whispered. "I'm sure you can."

"So it's off to Grandma's house is it?" He let his eyes rake over her. "And just where are the 'goodies'?"

Provocatively she leaned toward the man. "I am the goodies."

Jareth took a long breath, and groaned. "You may not make it out of these tunnels, my pretty."

Sarah danced away just inches from his grasp, "Oh, but I have to leave these tunnels. I am but a poor servant girl, and must earn my keep."

"I'll have a portion of what you're serving, girl" he reached for her, and still she danced just beyond his grasp. "How can you leave me like this?"

Sarah tossed her head and walked past the man. "I have work to do. The children must be attended to; and it's time for their lunch. Will we see you there?"

Jareth leaned on the wall and groaned. "I may be a few minutes."

"You asked for it, Your Majesty...or maybe I should say Your **_Highness_** in this case?" Sarah purred with a satisfied grin at having the upper hand for once. "You did want to know how I'd keep the interest of an ordinary boy."

"Vixen!" He accused as she headed for one of the hidden passages. When she had gone, he sank to the floor of the tunnel and took a moment to enjoy the pleasant pain she'd given. "This should be fun."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah arrived at the schoolroom. Toby and Claire sat quietly in their seats, and Nanny was glaring at them. Sarah tapped at the door. The woman at the desk turned her eyes on her and gave her a look of complete disgust. Snapping her fingers she dismissed the children.

Sarah's dislike for Nanny was growing. How dare that woman snap her fingers at Toby and Claire?

Toby took Sarah's hand and acted as if the classroom didn't exist. Claire took her other hand. She walked them down the hall to the room where lunch was being set up. Sarah looked at the table to see four places set. She wondered who the forth was for.

Jareth joined them no longer dressed in the garments he'd worn in the tunnel. He was warm and affectionate with the children, as Sarah settled them in their seats. Sarah tried to step aside for Jareth to move past her and take his seat. Instead, he raised one of her hands and drew her toward the table and the forth seat. "My Lady," he crooned, as he pulled the chair out for her.

Sarah heard the giggle of the scullery maid and sighed. "Thank you, sir."

Jareth looked at the children. "Sarah will be joining us for our midday meals and dinner from now on," he stated in a tone that could not be challenged.

Toby looked up at Jareth. "Does that mean she's all well now?"

Sarah looked at Jareth with a questioning gaze. Sensitively he said, "I told the children of your…injuries and long recovery." He looked affectingly at Toby, "Yes, my boy she's all well again."

Both children seemed pleased with that pronouncement.

Jareth spent a good deal of the meal watching how Sarah handled the situation. His words had not been strictly true, but it was all he wanted the children to know. Sarah kept the discussion at the meal from venturing to her health or the 'recovery' of the same. She asked what the lessons had been gone over that morning. He watched as she listened to her siblings and questioned them. He could see he had a good many fences to mend with his favorite advisory.

Sarah knew the time for the afternoon classes were quickly coming. She rose from her seat, directing the children to do the same. Jareth was lingering over his wine, deep in thought. "Sarah, when you've taken the children to their studies, would you please join me in my study?"

She curtsied, "Yes, Sire."

Jareth heard the giggle from the maid and smiled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Sarah arrived at the door of Jareth's study she could hear voices raised in anger inside. Garthon was complaining that the King was not being a good host to his honored guest.

Sarah tapped at the door during a lull in the quarrel.

Garthon came out the door a scowl on his face. He glared down at 'the mortal girl'. "What do you want?" he snarled.

Sarah drew back.

Jareth pushed Garthon out of the way and ushered the girl in, "I called for her," he stated. "That will be all, Garthon." Jareth took great pleasure in closing his door on the man's face. He leaned on the door and smiled at the girl. "Thank you, you've saved me from listening to him go on and on about that woman."

Sarah shook her head. "That man does not like me."

Taking that as a cue, Jareth moved round her and embraced her pulling her back against his chest. "Ah, but I do. I like you very much."

Sarah felt the flutter in her heart. "Do you?"

The arms around her tightened slightly. "Yes."

For a moment she stood still, not sure of where to let this go. "Your Majesty," she whispered in a shaky voice.

"Hush, Sarah," he breathed at her ear. "It's just a boy and a girl."

Closing her eyes, she wanted to believe that. One hand moved up and lay over his. Her head now rested on his chest.

"I've made so many mistakes with you, haven't I?" he whispered. "From the first I should have handled everything with you differently. From the moment I entered the window all that time ago." His hushed tones caused her to quiver under his touch. "Tell me there's still hope for us."

"Hope for us?" she whispered back.

"Tell me… that …" he was about to pour his heart out when the door flew open and a raging red haired woman stalked in.

"I don't care what he's working on!" Adele bellowed at Garthon. Then she spotted Sarah pursed her lips and spat out. "Or whom."

Sarah would have bolted, but Jareth kept his gentle grip on her. "Lady Dumont, did your father never to teach you to knock on doors and wait to be bid to enter?"

"My Father will not be pleased with the treatment his daughter is receiving." She tossed her red hair and frowned.

"And I am less than pleased by the behavior his daughter is displaying," Jareth stated flatly

Garthon had not expected to find his monarch in what amounted to a compromising situation with a mere mortal. The Chancellor gasped and took hold of the Fae woman to usher her back out of the room quickly making apologies to the offended Fae woman.

Jareth sighed, "I'm afraid our moment will have to be…postponed, Sarah." He snuggled her close and released her. "Use the passage." He pointed to the hidden panel that few in the castle knew of. "I'll see you at dinner with the children."

Sarah nodded, looked back at the door and whispered. "Be careful, I don't trust her."

The words of caution gave him more pleasure then he could have imagined they would. "I will, my dear. I promise." He watched as she slipped into the hidden passage. "You do care. Well Sarah, that's a start."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Garthon had taken Adele out into the garden; the servants of the castle had too many ears in walls as far as he was concerned.

The Duke's daughter was stomping and fuming. "A mortal! He was cuddling a Mortal!" She glared at the Chancellor, "You didn't tell me I'd have to compete with a mortal for his attentions."

The Chancellor narrowed his eyes on the spoiled woman. "Lady Adele be silent."

His words were more than a warning. His temper was short, and he was not going to allow the spoiled daughter of anyone to stand in the way of his plans for the Kingdom. He paced. "This changes nothing."

Adele had an aversion to mortals; the thoughts of sharing a man like the King with one disgusted her. "It makes my job more difficult!" She snarled. "I've heard how mortals breed with ease."

Garthon could not fathom a Fae wanting to breed with a Mortal. "The King would never…"

"He's a man!" Adele shot back. "He would."

The Chancellor frowned. "It still changes nothing."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah went to the children's room. She wanted to check on their clothing. The last thing she wanted now was the Duke's daughter finding fault with the children's appearance. She went though the wardrobe, and pulled everything she found in need of mending. Taking a seat on the bed, she opened the sewing basket she'd brought with her. Threading a needle, she began to stitch a pulled seam on a tunic for Toby.

One of the maids entered the room with new garments to be put in the wardrobe. She paused watching the care with which Sarah worked. "You do that well," the girl commented. 'For a Mortal' hung in the air unsaid.

"Thank you," Sarah replied without taking her eyes off her work.

The maid watched for a moment longer, then exited leaving Sarah to her task.

When she was done, Sarah smoothed each item with a loving touch, and returned them to the wardrobe neatly. She looked round the room. Her mind flashed back to the last moments in the inferno that had been Toby and Claire's room, and again was sure she'd done the right thing. Here they were safe, alive, and loved.

The shadows on the wall told Sarah it was time to rescue the children from Nanny. She was not surprised to find all three staring at each other. She tapped on the door and Nanny didn't dismiss the children right away. Instead she came out to the door and waved Sarah back further into the hall.

"I would prefer is someone, more appropriate, would come for the children. I don't feel comfortable releasing them to …you." The woman's demeanor was harsh.

Sarah felt the sting, and ignored it. "Then perhaps you should take that up with the King. I am here on his command, not yours."

The Nanny hissed, "Once he's wed to the Duke's daughter…"

"Should that happen, which is far from being a certainty," Sarah spoke with confidence. "I will still be at the King's command." She moved past the Nanny, and to the door. "Children, your father the King is waiting." Toby walked past the Nanny hand in hand with Claire. Sarah looked at the Nanny, "Good night, Nanny."

Several maids were in the dinning room when Sarah entered with the children. One giggle, another bowed and addressed her as Lady Sarah. She was not ready to deal with this as yet, and chose instead to keep the routine of past days. She settled each child in their seat. Looking down at the table setting she drilled Toby on the use of each utensil. The maids and footmen who were there watched the care that was exhibited. Sarah explained how important it was for the King's children to have good manners.

Jareth stood unnoticed in the hall, listening and watching.

Sarah rose to her feet when Jareth entered. He greeted the children as he always did, with a tender kiss to the brow of each. Sarah could see how much the children loved him in return. Jareth was standing before her, and she looked up shaken from her thoughts. "Your Highness?"

A quirk of his lips told her he was in a playful mood. "Not just yet." He said for only her ears. "Maybe later?"

A blush rose to her cheeks and she tried to hide in her hands. Gloved fingers moved to her head, and removed the little maids cap, pins and all. He tossed it aside, before escorting her to her seat. He bent down and kissed the place on her head where the cap had been sitting. Sarah looked up, startled.

Jareth was already on his way to his seat. Placing his napkin in his lap he turned to Toby, "How was your day, son?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They lingered over the meal with the children. Jareth carried the sleeping Claire when the meal was over. He noticed the little bed against the wall between the children's beds. "What's that?"

"That's for Teak," said Sarah as the little goblin made his appearance.

"Hello Teak," the king greeted the little bodyguard.

Teak bowed to King, and Lady. "Here to protect."

"That's fine," said Jareth as he set Claire on her bed. Then he and Sarah worked together to change the children and tuck them up. They gave and received kisses from sweet little lips.

Jareth held out his hand to her, and she followed him as he walked out of the Royal apartment. The sounds of dinner being served in the state dinning room drifted up the stairs. Jareth did not take her down the staircase past the dinners. Instead, he motioned her to follow him as he took the pathway straight to the throne room.

Sarah looked around; the room didn't have a single goblin anywhere to be found. Jareth snickered. "The little buggers are not thrilled with the High Courts presence. They much prefer when it's just us."

"Just us?" she asked, giving him a sideways glance.

"When members of the Fae Court are not here, and it is just the goblins and me." He snorted. "Truth be told, I prefer those times as well."

Sarah laughed. "It sure looks different then when the Goblins are in residence."

She moved toward the throne. "I never had a chance to get a really good look at this throne of yours. It's rather unique isn't it?"

"I like it." He said placing a hand on the curved backrest. "It says, 'Man'."

"Is that what it says?" the girl teased as her hands moved over the fabric draped from the back and over the seat. "Yes, I suppose it does."

Jareth moved behind her, gripped her waist and lifted her to the arms of the throne. He then climbed into the wide seat himself and tossed a leg up over the edge next to Sarah. Flexing his boot he moved the toe up and down touching Sarah. With a flick of his wrist he'd changed his garments to ones from that earlier time.

"What are you doing?" She looked at the boot.

"Just a boy and a girl," he reminded her. "Pretend we are still in that tunnel." He flicked his wrist again, and the dark somber uniform was gone, replaced by a peach colored bodice over a cream colored gown.

Sarah looked down at the low cut neckline. "You could leave something to the imagination you know." Jareth winked, and drew a peach out of the air. "I'm not overly fond of peaches," she said, shaking her head, letting her hair tousle

"The peach is a much underrated fruit," he purred. "I happen to love peaches. Soft skin, sweet and juicy." He sunk his teeth into the flesh of the fruit. His eyes never left hers. Slowly he extended his arm and waved the juicy orb under her lips. She reached out her hand and he quickly pulled the fruit back. "Ah ah." He held it out again, conveying that he had no intentions of handing it over to her. Again he offered it just out of reach.

Sarah whispered, "All right, Jareth. I'll play." She leaned forward, closed her eyes and opened her mouth. She felt the soft flesh of the peach at her lips. She sunk her teeth in as Jareth had, and her mouth was covered with the juice of the fruit.

Jareth moved forward before she could wipe her mouth, and licked the juice from her lips. His free hand slid to her neck as he preformed the intimate movement. He purred as he let the tip of his tongue trace her lips. He then lounged back and sighed.

Sarah opened her eyes, feeling a rush of color on her cheeks. "That was nice."

She moved off the arm, knelt on the seat captured the peach and offered it to the surprised King. "Your turn."

Jareth moved forward to take a bite, only to find the peach kept just out of reach. Over and over she teased him letting a drop or two of peach juice to fall to his open mouth. The torture was delightful, exciting and tantalizing. Finally, when he thought he could take no more, she allowed him to bite into the fruit. His mouth was covered in peach pulp and she leaned forward just as he had. Her tongue slid over his lips enchanting him to no end. Even more so, as they were being watched from the entrance hall by the eyes of one miffed Duke's daughter and the Chancellor. Jareth murmured to her, and she purred back. Sliding a hand to her back and pulling her close, he transported them out of the throne room, and away from prying eyes.

When they settled, they were once more in the tunnels near the 'False Alarms'. Jareth looked at her. "And you said you couldn't flirt."

"I was wrong," she teased back and twirled round.

Jareth laughed, "You should have seen Garthon's face!" He held out the peach. "More?"

Sarah moved closer, "Please.".

He held it still not toying, just watching as she sunk her teeth in. Jareth then raised the fruit to his lips and, likewise, bit in. He smiled, "You are quiet the little vixen."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Protocol

Lady Adele had been disgusted by the rather suggestive and risqué display. Her face blanched then blotched, and her ears went beet red. She returned to the dinning room and drowned her sorrows in a glass of the King's finest white wine. Garthon was standing still in the same spot he'd been in when the King had taken his mortal playmate and vanished. He was beyond scandalized. More over, he was rethinking his plans.

Lady Adele pouted as she drank away the pain the King was causing her. "This is not going well, Garthon!" she exclaimed as he escorted her back to her suite of rooms in the guest wing. "You said he'd be tantalized by my beauty! You promised he'd be falling all over himself to win my favor."

Garthon was frowning. "I had not thought he'd ever look twice at the little twit of a mortal."

"A mortal," groaned the Fae woman. "She can breed at the drop of a hat! Is this kind of behavior the norm here in the palace?"

Garthon tapped his chin. "No. And I think it may go against palace protocol. I may be able to sack the girl and send her on her way. I will have to go over the court etiquette forms. All the employees of the Castle sign agreements of behavior. That is except the few Goblins the King keeps about."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah looked at the peach in the King's hand. "I've not eaten a peach since that night long ago," her voice had gone soft with the memory.

Jareth tossed the pit into the air and it vanished. In his hands was a warm wet cloth. He passed it to the girl, who mopped the last of the sweet stickiness from her fingers. "Shame to have to clean it off. It looks so good on you pretty little mouth. However, we've work to do."

Sarah handed the cloth back to Jareth and it vanished as if it never existed. "What is your wish, Your Majesty?" Sarah slipped back in to her role of servant seamlessly, half expecting him to transform the pretty dress back to her uniform.

"I wish you to call me Jareth," he instructed in a gentle tone.

"I can't." she whispered.

Gloved fingers, still smelling of peach, touched her cheek in a soft caress. "You did just now, while sitting in the throne."

"Did I?" She thought back. "Oh but it was… just …part of." She stopped speaking, feeling color rise yet again.

The caress continued, "We've a long history, you and I." Mismatched eyes looked down, looking for an indication that she was still in accord with him. "I'll strike a bargain with you for now. When we are playing our little 'game', you will address me by my given name. When you are carrying out your duties as a member of the household, you will address me by title. Will that suffice your sensibilities?"

Dark lashes covered her eyes; she was afraid to look into the eyes watching her like a bird of prey. "This is a dangerous game you play, Sire."

"Dangerous games are the only ones that are any fun, Sarah," he teased. "The minstrels of your realm have a song, one line of which declares that looking into the sun is where the fun is." The gloved fingers moved past her jaw, to the back of her throat. "Look into the Sun Sarah, look." Emerald green eyes opened, lips parted and he saw again the face that had haunted his dreams; the face that had graced an enchanted Ball.

"Now, say my name," he whispered.

"Jareth," she whispered back.

"Good," his hand released her throat. "See that you say it like that always."

Sarah blinked, "I'm not comfortable with this."

"Matters not, after all…" he tapped her nose with his index finger. "You are mine to do with as I please. Remember?" The moment he said it, he regretted it.

Darkness passed over the features, and the memory of what had brought her to the King resurfaced. "Yes, I remember. And I am grateful to you. If it were not for you… we'd all be dead." She took a long breath.

"Have you been ill treated?" he asked, wondering what she'd say. Who would she accuse?

"No," she sighed. "No, sire. I was injured, and you had me healed. I was without purpose and you gave me direction. I have all my needs tended. I never go hungry; I'm never cold or garmentless. I get to see the 'smalls' and be a part of their daily life." She looked at him with a maturity that had been missing during her first visit. "I know you didn't have to let me see them. I know they are not mine anymore. They belong to you, and with you they are safe. They are alive! All that matters is that. I was willing to give up my life to make sure they were safe with you."

Jareth remembered how she looked when she was lying on the cot in the infirmary. "You damn near died bringing them here."

"It was worth it." The conviction grew. "Here, with you, they are alive. If I had it to do all over, I would not change a thing."

Fae King stood before Mortal, studying her face, her soul and found in the woman his equal. Jareth removed his gloves, and tossed them aside. He took her face into his bare hands and lifted it up, as he lowered his lips to hers. "You are now and always will be mine, sweet Sarah."

Sarah closed her eyes, half-fearful, half relishing his touch, and trembling all over. It was the first time he'd touched her without his ever-present gloves that she was aware of. His fingers were velvet soft against her skin, yet still firm and unyielding.

Jareth moved his hands, enfolding her in his warmth. It was not the healing touch, not the touch he'd used when she was on death's door. This touch was more intimate, more soul sharing. It went even beyond the marking touch. It was the most permanent bond in the Fae world. He had once vowed never to use it. Now, here in this tunnel, with a barely Mortal girl, he was fully embracing the union the touch created.

Sarah's hands migrated up his back, holding on to him, as his mouth moved over hers with butterfly soft kisses. The warm tingle generated by his hands filled her with a contentment she'd not know was possible.

Jareth moved only a fraction to speak, "Promise you'll never leave me."

"Where would I go?" She asked in a sweet agony.

"Say it, Sarah," he commanded gently.

Emerald eyes, with fiery hearts of blue and gold, gazed into the stormy seas of mismatched Fae eyes gazing back. "I'll never leave you."

"I will never let you go again," he promised in a darkly dangerous voice. "You belong to me."

"Yes, Jareth," she whispered looking into his eyes. "I belong to you."

"Do you fear me?" He rasped.

"Yes."

Bare fingers roamed over her. "Do…you…love me?" He hesitated, knowing she may not be ready to make such an admission.

Sarah shivered under his touch, gasping as the quiver traveled through her. "Yes." It was barely above a sigh, but it had been said. She looked at him, fearful of the power the admission gave.

Satisfaction filled the Fae eyes, "Thank you, Sarah." He kissed her again. He murmured softly. "It's getting late, Marg will be looking for you." He withdrew his lips and stood back.

The young woman felt shaky as he released her from the embrace. "Yes, Sire."

The Goblin King looked at his hands, instantly the discarded gloves were once again in place. "Say nothing to anyone of what passed between us this night, Sarah."

Blushing, the young woman said honestly, "I wouldn't know what to say had passed."

Jareth smiled. "I shall explain it all to you at another time. For now, it is enough that we are part of it. It does not need words." He held a gloved hand out to her. "Take my hand."

She placed her hand in his, an instant later they stood before her door. She looked at him. "That's very handy. Scary, but handy."

"Yes, it is," he winked and kissed her hand. "Good night, Sarah."

"Good night…Jareth."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Garthon sat in his study in the royal offices going over the scrolls. He knew in one of them was the ammunition he felt he needed to combat the mistake his King was making.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah dressed in a fresh uniform, then searched everywhere for her little cap. After a half-hour she remembered the King had taken it from her hair and tossed it aside in the family dinning room. She skipped eating, and used the passage to go up to the Royal apartments. She didn't go to the children's room, but instead went to look in the dinning room for her cap. She was on hands and knees searching the floor.

"Did you loose something?" another maid questioned.

"My cap…" Sarah said pointing to her head. "I know he tossed it this way last night."

The maid giggled. "His Majesty came in here late last night and picked it up."

Sarah looked up at the girl. "He did what?"

"He took it to his chamber with him." The little maid blushed.

Sarah rested her elbow on her knee and her chin in her hand. "Well, that means I have to go hunt it down in there." She said to herself, "Great."

The little maid giggled. "Good hunting, Lady Sarah."

Sarah wondered how she'd gone from 'the mortal girl' to Lady Sarah so swiftly and completely in the eyes of her fellow maids. She brushed her skirt as she rose from the floor. Entering the hidden passage, she exited in the quiet of a bedchamber. It was dim, as the curtains had been drawn across the windows. In the center of the massive bed she could see a sleeping occupant, the King.

Sarah paused for a moment and watched him sleep. Once more she marveled at how beautiful he was. Even more so in sleep than in a waking state, he appeared angelic. She moved quietly past the bed, and began to look quietly for the missing cap.

A hand rose from the bed, clasping the hunted item. "Is this what thee seeks?" a voice asked muffled by pillows and covers.

Sarah looked toward the bed. "I'm sorry. I was trying not to disturb you."

"Your very presence is a disturbance, Sarah." He rolled to his back. He rolled the cap over his fingers. "Is this what you are looking for?"

"You know that it is."

A mischievous glint filled the mismatched eyes. "You'll have to come and get it," he taunted, in a honey-dipped voice that was inviting and mocking.

"Sire, I don't have time for games." Sarah warned. "The children need to be bathed."

"Their father has needs too," he teased.

Sarah blushed. "Sire, please."

"Nicely asked," he taunted, spinning the little ruffled cap on his index finger. "But as I said, if you want it, you have to come and get it." He was in a seated position, with his back against an assemblage of colorful pillows.

Sarah walked over to the massive four poster bed, held her hand out, expecting him to hand her the cap. Jareth smiled and rested the hand holding the cap on his up raised knees. Sarah groaned. "Why are you making this so difficult?"

Innocently, he smiled. "I'm not. The cap is right here, all you have to do…"

"I can't reach it from here and you know that," she accused.

"Well, not standing there, no," he agreed. "But if you sit down and reach over."

"You are out of your cotton picking mind!" She crossed her arms.

Feigning shock he gasped. "Why Sarah, how can you say that?" Then he spun the cap again.

Throwing up her hands she placed her knee on the bed. "I don't have time for your games." She moved to reach out for the cap and was pulled off balance and into the king's embrace. "What do you think your doing?" Her eyes were wide.

Jareth sighed, placed his hand under her chin. "Mine… to do with … as I please, rmember?" He reminded her.

Spice filled the air and her lungs, Sarah resigned herself, "Oh fine. Go ahead." She placed a hand to his jaw line.

Jareth smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "I'm so glad you see reason." He moved to gently kiss her lips, just as he was a breath away his door flew open. A Fae woman in a gold and scarlet dressing gown stalked in.

"Jareth I want a word with you," she said indignantly.

Jareth looked over at the woman, "Lady Dumont, I don't know how things are done in the house you grew up in. But here, in my castle, this chamber is only accessed by assignment or invitation."

The eyes of the Fae woman smoldered seeing the mortal in the king's lap. "Oh so the little mortal tart is assigned to your bed?"

Jareth and Sarah smiled at one another. "No," sighed the King, "She is here by invitation."

Lady Adele growled, "That's disgusting!"

Jareth prevented Sarah from moving, "Disgusting is a woman coming to a man's chamber uninvited, dressed as if she expects something she was never due." His voice was laced with loathing. "Now be gone."

Sarah heard the door slam, and looked at the man smiling down at her. "How long before she barged in did you know she was coming?"

"The instant she left her chamber," he said letting her sit up.

"All this was for her benefit?" Sarah asked softly.

"Not all of it, no." Jareth leaned forward and kissed her nose. "Some of it was for my benefit."

Sarah smiled and blushed. "I should be furious with you." She picked up the discarded cap and began to pin it in her hair.

"But you're not, are you?" He teased. "Go bathe the scamps and let them know I'll be in to breakfast."

"Yes, Sire." She was halted from moving by a hand gripping her forearm. She looked at the hand, then its owner.

"Mine," he said firmly.

"Yours," she conceded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Adele stormed into the guest suite, reached for the rare vase and flung it and its contents across the room. The pretty porcelain vase shattered, the blunt force of the strike crushed the flowers. "How dare he?" she screamed. "How dare he prefer a mortal to me?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah found the smalls being prepared for the bath by the two maids who usually stood idly by. They rushed to her arms, she smiled at the maids. "I'm sorry I was late." She looked at her siblings. "The King will be waiting for you for breakfast."

One maid sent a knowing look to the other.

"Lady Sarah, how may we be of help?" The maid asked.

Sarah looked up. "Have garments been chosen?"

"It will be seen to," the maid said and went to see to the garments.

Toby leaned toward Sarah. "They are acting different today," he whispered urgently.

"I know," Sarah said, not sure how to explain what was happening.

Claire, being too young to understand or care, held out her hands. "Wash me!"

Sarah busied herself with the chore of bathing both children. Having dressed them, she accompanied them to the breakfast room. Jareth was already waiting for them there.

"Good morning," he greeted the 'smalls'.

Claire went running to his arms. "Daddy!" She buried her little face in his embrace. "You smell good Daddy!"

"Thank you, my precious." He looked over at Toby. "Ready for your lessons, son?"

Sarah moved back a pace. 'It's all worth it', she told herself. 'They are safe and loved.'

Jareth heard the thought; it was not the first time he'd heard her thoughts, but it was the strongest time. He felt his breath catch; the bond, the union was strong, and growing stronger. "I'm famished," he said.

Sarah settled Toby in his seat, while Jareth disentangled himself from wicked little Claire's grasp. The light-headedness came on her quickly, and she stepped back and placed a hand to the wall. A maid came to her side and steadied her.

"Lady Sarah?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered to the maid. "I didn't eat this morning."

Jareth was at her side in an instant. "Why didn't you eat? You know you need to eat."

She looked up at him, smiled a bit lopsidedly. "Missing cap," was all she could say.

Jareth guided her to a seat. "Bring the Lady Sarah some breakfast," he ordered.

He kept his hands on her shoulders. "I won't have you falling ill again."

"I'm sorry, it's my fault," she said.

Once the King was satisfied she was steady, he moved to his seat. "I may have a fine surprise for you children today."

Toby glanced up from his hot cereal. "A pet?" He was thinking of Sarah's old companion, Merlin.

Jareth rubbed his chin, "A pet, eh? No, son… not a pet…well not just now… I ordered a new map for you. A map of the kingdom for your classroom."

"A map of my own, like yours?" Toby's eyes glowed with excitement.

"That's a lovely gift," Sarah said. "Toby and Claire should learn all they can about your kingdom."

"Our kingdom." Jareth corrected gently. He looked at Toby, "I had the map maker work on it for you, son."

"A real map!" Toby left his chair and ran to hug his "Father".

Sarah watched and thought. 'It was worth every last scorch mark.'

Jareth closed his eyes, keeping his thoughts shielded, as he was certain she was not ready for this invasion to her privacy. "I'll bring it as soon as it arrived, my boy."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah reported to Calla when she'd delivered the children to the Nanny. Calla sent her to begin with the making of the beds. The two maids who'd given her a hand in the nursery bath were merrily making the beds of the 'smalls'. Sarah went to the Master bedchamber, smiling as she thought of the occupant of this massive bed. Closing her eyes she could breathe in his spicy scent. She was pulling the heavy comforter smooth when the door opened and guards stepped in. The captain of the guard looked at her and snapped his fingers at her.

"Come here!" He ordered.

Sarah shrugged, dropped the bedding, and approached. "You have need of me, Captain?"

"Lord Garthon requires your presence, girl," he gestured to the door.

Surrounded by guards, some nearly twice her size, Sarah was marched to the offices of the Chancellor. The Captain tapped on the door and then opened it for Sarah to enter.

Lord Garthon was seated behind a desk, looking formidable. He glared at the mortal girl, thinking she'd be quaking in her shoes. He was disappointed. He looked at the Captain who withdrew from the room. "Have you a name, Mortal?"

"I am called Sarah, my Lord Chancellor." She remained respectful.

"A name I was told He had banned." The Chancellor said to himself, not really caring if the mortal heard him. "How long have you been in service in the Castle, girl?"

She'd lost track of time, but was sure the Chancellor would not care one way or the other. "For a year now, my lord."

"I see." He stood up and paced. "I'm afraid, child that we are going to have to dismiss you."

Sarah raised a brow. "Indeed?"

"Yes, as you know, all the staff sign agreements of etiquette. I have been told that you've breached these accords. I've received several complaints about you." He didn't bother looking at the moral, sure that she was now aware of her precarious position.

"You have?" Sarah knew it had been the Lady Adele making the complaints. "What a pity," she said in her best imitation of the King.

Garthon turned, "This is no laughing matter, you foolish girl." Sarah rose from her chair, and Garthon sputtered. "And just where do you think you're going?"

"Back to my chores." She curtsied. "You've wasted enough of my time."

Garthon was now turning red as a beet. "Do you not understand? You are being dismissed!"

Sarah spun on the man so fast he jumped back. "Since when is the Lord Chancellor involved in the hiring or firing of members of the staff? You've had complaints about me? Tell the Lady Dumont to stop dropping in unexpectedly on the King!" Sarah walked to the door and shouted over her shoulder. "For your information, Lord Garthon, the only person in this Kingdom who has power to say should I stay or leave is the King. Take it up with him." She opened the door and glared at the guards, "Get the hell out of my way you bunch of toy soldiers."

Garthon sat down, "We shall see about that, little girl." He tossed his quill.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Affairs of State

Sarah brought the 'smalls' to the family dining room. There was no sign of the King, and she knew they could not wait. She requested that the children's meal be brought in. The maid bowed to her and told her it would be done. They were just finishing their soup when the King arrived.

"Ah good, you started without me. How wise of you Sarah," he said taking his seat. "I'm afraid I've bad news. The map will not be ready on time, and I have to have dinner with the heads of state tonight." He signaled his meal to be brought in.

Sarah saw the disappointment on the faces of the children. "That's a shame, Sire."

Jareth frowned. "Unfortunately, it can not be helped. However, children. Sarah will be here with you, and she will even read you a story before bed. Won't you Sarah?"

Claire looked at her sister excitedly. "A story?"

"I'd be happy to." Sarah said looking forward to spending time with the children.

Jareth sipped his soup. "I would like you to wait for me in my chambers until I return."

Sarah looked at him, on the verge of protesting. "Is that wise, Sire?"

"Wise or not, it's my wish," he said.

"As you wish," She replied.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Adele stood before her mirror, admiring herself. The gown was of spun milkweed threads. It was the perfect complement to her delicate coloring. She dressed her long red tresses with glittering crystallized dewdrops. She looked like angelic. Never in her life had any male resisted her charms, and she wasn't about to let Jareth be the first. As far as Kings went, he was only a minor King after all, of a Kingdom no one wanted. As a man, he was handsome and would look good on her.

Lady Adele ordered her servants to leave her. She waited until all of them were out of the room. She opened a casket on her dressing table, and took out a little vial. She opened the stopper and let two drops of the precious fluid go into the linen handkerchief in her hand. Closing the vial, she put it back under lock and key. She smiled to herself as she looked at her reflection. Extra ammunition was never a bad thing, was it?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sensing the very walls giving off an alarm, something about the outsider. Jareth drew a crystal from the air and it began to glow. He saw Adele open the casket. He saw the vial and the smile on her face. "What game are you playing, you little witch?" He asked out loud. Jareth frowned, "Be at easy," he said to the walls. "I'm aware."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah walked slowly with the children to the dinning room. Knowing that they were not going to have the Jareth's company saddened all there of them. Claire was pouting, and looked like she was going to cry. Toby was braving it, but even he was depressed. Sarah looked at the family dinning room, and ached for the presence they missed.

Settling into their seats, Sarah began the table manners lessons she was giving each night. Toby was paying attention, but Claire just pouted. Sarah could not blame the little girl. Movement in the hall told them that the King was about to make his procession down to the State dinning Hall. Sarah holding a spoon she'd been describing lowered her eyes and sighed.

"Such glum faces," a voice in the doorway drew their attention.

Toby and Claire jumped off their seats and ran to the man who was now on his knees to gather them in loving arms. Sarah stood back, not wishing to intrude, and yet wishing she had the freedom to lunge into his arms with her siblings.

Mismatched eyes met hers, and she felt the breath catch in her throat.

Jareth escorted the children back to their seats, looked at the spoon in Sarah's hand, and smiled. "Table setting lesson?" he asked softly.

"Yes, Sire." Sarah quickly dropped the utensil back in place. She looked at his garments and envied the guests his company.

Jareth took the cap from her hair, and waved a hand. Her uniform was exchanged for a gown of soft peach colored lawn. "That's better." He looked at the children, then back at Sarah. "If they are good, they get dessert, if not…"

"They'll be good," Sarah promised.

A hand gloved caressed her cheek, "Wait for me." It was not an order; it was not a question. It was a statement.

"Yes, Sire." She dropped into a deep curtsey.

Claire clapped her hands. "Show me, show me."

Jareth laughed, "You teach, I'll go put up with heads of state." He kissed the children and was gone.

Sarah looked down at the dress he'd chosen to place her in. "One really must admire his flair and taste,"she'd said out loud. The serving maid giggled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah sat in the bedchamber watching the children. They had been good as gold, and she's rewarded them with not one story but two. Even little Teak, the goblin bodyguard, had listened to her stories. The little goblin had crawled up into her lap and curled up. He gazed at her with attentive eyes as she told a heroic tale. Her hand had mindlessly begun to stroke the head of the tiny warrior as if he were a child. When the tale was told she looked down and smiled Teak was the only one who was still awake.

She placed a finger to her lips and he scrambled off her lap and took his place between the beds. Sarah kissed both the children, blew a soft kiss to the goblin and exited the chamber.

One of the little maids in the hall paused. "Would you care to have a cup of tea with us, Lady Sarah?"

Sarah looked at the maid, "Thank you, I'd like that." She followed the maid to the room used by the maids.

There were only three maids on duty at night. Two of them were sitting as the third brought Sarah into the room. They rose to their feet and bowed to her. Sarah curtseyed back. She was given a chair, and poured a cup of tea. The maids were doing their best to mend fences. Sarah was in a forgiving mood; her experiences had taught her life was much too short. "So what happens at one of these state dinners?" she asked the maids.

Fee, one of the little maids looked at Sarah, "Thee has never seen one?"

"No," Sarah confessed. "And I am a bit … well, curious."

Fee turned to Oona, "She really should see what it looks like…and it's not like anyone will see her."

Oona, who was nearly the same size as Sarah, took her hand, "Come, I'll show you the way." The Fae Maid led her to a panel of the hidden passage and opened it. "Come, Lady Sarah."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth had entered the State Dinning Hall with all the pomp that was expected. He was dressed in a scarlet tunic, and dove gray breeches. Everyone stood and bowed, Jareth put on his most haughty facial expression as he strolled to his seat. He could see the women in the crowd preening and trying to catch his eye. Lovely as most Fae women were, not one could compare in his mind to 'the mortal girl'.

Dinner left him less then satisfied. He had the best cooks in the kingdom, yet the food tonight tasted like straw and sawdust. Even the best wines from his cellar didn't give comfort. He sipped and sighed deeply, wondering when this bore of an evening would end.

Garthon sat at the Kings right hand. "Is the wine not to your liking Sire?"

Jareth didn't bother looking at the man. "No, it's fine."

"Something vexes thee?"

"Not really," the King sighed and picked at his meal.

Garthon smiled quietly to himself. He'd sent guards to escort 'the mortal girl' from the castle as soon as she arrived back at her quarters. By now, she was well on her way back to the mortal conclave that she'd come from. Soon as Adele was crowned he'd see to it that even that harbor of humanity was removed from the Kingdom. He leaned toward the King. "How lovely the Lady Adele looks tonight. I believe she dressed to please thee."

Jareth didn't trouble himself with looking in the direction of the woman. "She dresses to please herself, Garthon."

The Chancellor blanched. "I disagree, my King. It is apparent that she wishes to please you, Sire."

"Then she fails, miserably." Jareth leaned on his elbow.

Adele was being engaged in conversation by some of the younger male courtiers. Every so often she'd allow her eyes to move in the direction of the Royal dais, thinking she could attract the king's attention by ignoring him. She saw Garthon blanching, and knew things were not going according to his well-orchestrated plan. Keeping her composure she excused herself from the conversation and moved to stand before the King's table.

"Sire," she addressed him after a deep graceful curtsey, "I am afraid I have not behaved as a proper guest. I wish to make amends to my most gracious host. May I be allowed to sing for thee?"

Jareth leaned back in his chair. 'So that's your plan, sing a Fae song, and get me to come close enough for you to ply that potion,' he thought to himself. "By all means, sing for your supper," he said.

Garthon closed his eyes, "Sire, she is the daughter of a Duke," he said under his breath.

"And I am the son of a High King." Jareth reminded the Chancellor.

Adele held out her hands and a golden lute appeared. The stings were the finest moonbeams ever strung, or so she'd been told. She was given a little gilded stool to sit upon. Strumming the instrument, she played what was considered a favorite song among the Fae.

In a hidden spot, a small eye panel opened, and Oona stepped aside so Sarah could peep though.

"Is that lute made of real gold?" Sarah asked in a hushed voice.

"Most likely," Oona said with distaste. "Not that it will impress our King."

Sarah looked at Oona, "Well I'm impressed!" She looked out the panel again. "What are the stings make of that they shimmer and shine like that?"

"Moonbeams."

Sarah felt her heart sink; the woman was pulling out all the stops to get the attention of the King.

Oona shook her head, "Hush, and listen."

Adele began to sing; at least Sarah thought it was suppose to be singing. It was off key, flat and without feeling. Sarah could see the Fae in the room were being polite and pretending to listen. Even Garthon looked pained. Oona closed the panel and motioned Sarah to follow her.

Once they were back on the second floor and safely out of the sight of the dinning hall, Oona laughed. "I heard her practicing earlier. Just awful! They'll all have headaches later... and I cannot believe His Majesty listening in silence for long!" The Fae maid snickered, then turned to Sarah. "Does thee sing Lady Sarah?"

"A little, yes." Sarah looked over toward the banister. "Poor King, having to sit though that."

Oona held out her hands and a pretty wooden mandolin appeared. Oona sat on the stair going to the third floor of the wing. "Sing, and I shall follow."

Sarah sat down on the stair as well. "Won't we disturb them?"

Oona began to lightly strum her mandolin. "More likely we'll give them a reprieve. Sing, Lady Sarah."

Sarah closed her eyes and thought of the words and the music. Resting her back on the newel post she sang softly at first.

"**_Over on the hill_**

_**There grows a flower**_

_**Growing quicker still**_

_**More perfect by the hour**_

_**Deep within that flower**_

_**Is a tiny chair**_

_**All a-fringed with gold**_

_**The fairy queen sits there…**_

_**It is in her breath**_

_**That the wind does blow**_

_**It is in her heart**_

_**As pure as winter snow**_

_**It is in her tears**_

_**Crystal raindrops fall**_

_**And within her years**_

_**That she is in us all…**_

_**Oh dark eyes**_

_**Help me see**_

_**Just one look**_

_**She is gone**_

_**Look on me**_

_**We are one**_

_**Fading with the setting sun…**_

_**As the willow bows**_

_**To her majesty**_

_**All the forest flowers**_

_**Love her mystery**_

_**Who would not admire**_

_**Who could not adore**_

_**Who does not desire**_

_**Who wishes to see more?**_

_**Oh dark eyes**_

_**Help me see**_

_**Just one look**_

_**She is gone**_

_**Look on me**_

_**We are one**_

_**Fading with the setting sun…"**_

Oona finished strumming and looked satisfied.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In the state dinning room Adele had finished her song, expecting applause and the attentions of the King. But coming into the room, like a wave upon the shore, was music and a voice from above. One by one the Fae turned to the direction of the voice singing on the air. Adele was turning an unbecoming shade of red as she saw the King's face turn to the sound.

"What an enchanting song," said one member of the Court.

"I've never heard that song before…" Said another.

"Such a lovely Fae voice," a woman turned toward the King's table. "Sire, which of your maids sings so lovely?"

Jareth leaned back, "Oh that is no Fae maid. That is **_my_** mortal girl."

Adele dropped the golden lute before she could recover her composure

Garthon frowned at her clumsiness. "Control yourself, Lady Adele."

"I slipped," Adele insisted snidely. "I must say, Your Majesty, I find it amusing you have trained your little pet so well."

"Sarah is not a pet, Lady Dumont," Jareth frowned at her. "And she is obviously more talented than some we could mention, isn't she?"

Garthon rose from his seat and lent his arm to Adele, before she said something to damn all their plans. "Allow me to see you back to your seat, Lady Adele."

Controlling her rage, she placed her hand on his elbow. "I thought you were dismissing that thing!" She whispered tersely as he led her away.

"She refused my authority," Garthon said quietly. "My guards are waiting to escort her off the castle grounds as soon as she returns to her quarters."

"I must touch the King with this linen before the potion evaporates!" Adele replied urgently. "Once it touches him, he'll be mine. No unbonded male can resist this potion."

Garthon looked round. "I'll bring the King over to thank you for your song."

Jareth was aware of the passing whispers between his Chancellor and the woman. He was sure he was the subject matter being discussed. It amused him to make them dance to his tune.

Garthon moved to stand beside the King's seat. "Sire, the Lady Adele feels she's… offended you yet again… with a perhaps careless remark. Will you not be kind and thank her for her song? She is new to our Court, and our ways." Then he added, "Her father is an old friend of the Court, and it would mean so much to him to have her accepted."

Jareth kept a straight face. "Of course, Garthon." He rose to his feet. "Let's just go make the little girl feel welcomed." He moved like a cat, "Lady Dumont, I wanted to thank you for the song you offered us. I understand you are nervous."

Adele looked at the Chancellor. "I am new here, Sire. And I know I've made mistakes. I have no wish to offend thee. Will you not take my hand in friendship?"

'So that's how you mean to do it? Well, little minx let us begin the real game,' Jareth snickered inwardly as he looked at the hand offered. "Of course." He pressed his gloved hand to the hand with the fine linen hankie. "Now, do forgive me, I must greet some of our other guests. Again, thank you for the…song."

Adele smiled sweetly, thinking the potion would soon begin its work and she would be more than welcomed when next the King set eye on her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah checked in on the children one more time, then moved to the hidden passage. She exited in the anti-chamber attached to the King's bedchamber. It had been a very long day, and she was sure the state dinner would be dragging on for some time. Oona and Fee had said they sometimes went on until the dawn. Sarah wondered what the Jareth expected her to do while she waited.

She looked around, really too tired to even think. The bed looked so inviting, so big and comfy. And she was so tired, surely it wouldn't hurt if she were just to lay down and close her eyes. Just rest a bit before the King came to speak with her and send her to her own rooms. The bed had a feather thick for a mattress, and it felt like heaven after the long day. Sarah could feel herself surrounded by the wonderful spiciness of Jareth, she closed her eyes just to rest them, and drifted into sweet layers of sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth cast a few glances at Lady Adele, and even graced her with a smile once. She bowed to him and gave him a look that she'd been told was so very inviting.

The evening was winding down and Jareth was eager to leave. He bid his guests good night, and along with his honor guard climbed the main staircase formally ending the evening. The King was never so glad to end an evening, yet could not give that impression even to his guards. At his chamber door, he thanked the Captain of his guards and entered his rooms. Just inside the door he paused and listened. The soft sounds of sleep were coming from his bed. On silent foot, he ventured over and looked at the sleeping girl.

"Sweet Sarah," he mused. "Too long a day?" A wave of his hand deepened her sleep so that he would not disturb her. He reached over and removed her shoes, tossing them gently aside. Sitting on the bed's edge, he pulled his fitted boots down his legs and off. He used magic to pull the comforter off the foot of the bed, and over them both. Snuggling into her, he smoothly pulled his gloves off his hands. Once free, he placed his hands on her and strengthened the bonding. He let his bare fingers waltz over her shoulder and down her arm. His fingers wove and intertwined with hers. "Mine," he whispered softly in her ear.

"Yours," she whispered sleepily back.

"Forever," he said.

"And ever," she finished.

"Amen." He kissed her ear. Drawing her body as close to his as he could his eyes closed to sleep. Jareth wrapped his body over that of his little mortal.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Garthon looked at the woman "Are you sure you got enough of that potion on him?"

"It only takes a drop or two," Adele said with confidence. "And it never fails. Are you sure the little mortal has been taken out of here?"

"My guards know their orders. She'll not be allowed in the castle again," Garthon smirked, "No matter how much she begs. Once you are wed to the King, perhaps I will go and console the little mortal myself. I would like to know what it is that captivates our king so."

Adele stepped from behind the screen, the transparent gown shimmering over her naked body. "Do you think the king will enjoy his consolation present?"

Garthon leered openly at her. "Were I not wed, and were you not chosen to be with the king, I'd show you just how appreciative a man can be, dear Adele."

The young woman took the Chancellor's hand in hers. "I've always valued your friendship, dear Lord Garthon. Once I am Queen I shall seek your advice on many subjects." She placed his hand to her breast. "Perhaps you will be able to give me advice on pleasing my husband, the King."

Garthon nodded. "Cover yourself, we must traverse the halls and get you to the King's bed."

Adele slipped into the beautiful gold dressing gown and pulled it discretely closed.

Garthon looked down the hall and ushered the woman, toward the Royal apartments.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth was awakened by a shudder in the very stones of the Palace. He listened, and could hear the pair of footfalls coming toward his rooms. Taking a deep breath he made his evening clothes and the garments on the mortal vanish. The touch of skin to skin started the girl into waking.

"I'm naked," she whispered.

"Shhh, they come."

"But I'm naked," she whispered urgently as if he'd not heard her.

"I've got my eyes closed," he said as if it made a difference.

Sarah groaned. "Why don't I believe you?"

Jareth looked at her with a smile. "Because you know me so well, Sarah," he snickered. "Lie still."

"You want them to think that we…."

"Yes. I want them to think that we…" he repeated and pulled her closer. "Now hush and lay still. They are nearly here."

Sarah shut her eyes tightly. "Oh I don't believe the things you get me into. Bogs of stench, Oubliettes, now this."

"Shhhhh, they are at the door," he warned.

Sarah drew in a breath, and gripped his hand. His fingers locked over hers.

"Damn, my gloves." An instant later, the leather covered his hands.

The guards at the door were haggling with Garthon over whether or not to allow the woman in the dressing gown entry. Garthon threatened dismissal to any man who stood in the way of the King's lady guest.

Sarah listened, "You didn't, did you?"

Jareth pressed closer. "With you waiting for me? Woman, I'm not a fool."

Sarah sighed, "Let them come, I'm ready… Jareth."

"That's my girl," he growled approvingly.

The door opened, and soft footfalls approached the bed with a rustle of fabric falling to the floor. A blood-curdling scream split the night air. Lights came on. On one side of the bed, Adele stood glaring down at Sarah, who was clutching the bedding and glaring right back up at the Fae woman.

Garthon entered the room along with the King's guards.

Jareth looked at Adele. "You make a very bad habit of coming to rooms you were not invited into, don't you?"

Adele looked at him, then back at Sarah and screamed again.

Garthon grabbed her dressing gown off the floor and covered her, ushering her back though the laughter and jeers of the guards.

The Captain of the King's guard winked at the King. "Sleep well, Sire."

"Good night, Devon."

Captain Devon bowed in Sarah's direction, "Sleep well, Lady Sarah." He nonchalantly motioned his men to take their places outside the King's door.

Jareth plumped up his pillows and sat up. "It's not over yet."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

The Kings Pleasure

The voices in the hall were ranting and raving. Sarah pulled the sheet about her to cover herself move discretely. Jareth patted the pillows next to him, and motioned her to position herself beside him. The Captain of the guard came in, bowed and cleared his throat. "Your Housekeeper and Chief Steward are here, Sire. It Seems Lord Garthon's guards have evicted Lady Sarah from her quarters."

Sarah sat up and growled. "They did what? That bunch of toy tin soldiers have gone too far."

Jareth pushed her back into the pillows. "Send Marg, and Vatel in."

Marg came in sputtering words of anger. Her hand was attached to a guard's ear. "Tell the King what you told me you lying dog!" She flung the man to the floor. "Speak or lose thy tongue."

"We were following orders, Sire!" The man cowered. "The Chancellor said the mortal was to be escorted from the castle and her belongings destroyed."

Marg looked at Sarah "Are you all right child?"

"A little cold, but fine," she rolled her eyes.

Vatel kicked Garthon's dog of a guard. "I told this one the Chancellor has no say in the household staff! And the only orders I take are from the King himself."

Jareth looked at the cowering man. "The chancellor told you to destroy all of the girl's belongings?"

"Yes, Sire. We were told it was with your authority."

Captain Devon ordered men to take the Chancellor's guards to the stockade. "I told you it was a mistake to allow that one his own guards. None of these are from our ranks, Sire."

"Noted Devon. You had best round up any other guards Garthon has lying in wait for Sarah." As the Captain of his guard exited, Jareth turned to Marg. "How much damage was done to the chambers?"

"Sarah's rooms are ruined. The garments shredded, the furniture is kindling." Marg took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Sire, the girl is no longer safe in the servants quarters. Even I can not keep her safe down there. I hate to think of what would have happened had she been in her rooms instead of safe up here."

Jareth took Marg's hands, "I thank you for what you've done to keep her safe while she was recovering. I will have Consort's Chamber opened immediately, and ensconce her there. As to her belongings, they were just things; they can be replaced. The only things of true importance to Sarah are in the Nursery."

Sarah looked up at him in agreement, "I own nothing; what they destroyed was your property, Sire. As long as the smalls are safe, nothing else is of importance." Sarah questioned Jareth, "How is it Garthon does not know who I am? He asked me my name when he called me to his offices."

The King frowned, "When did he call you to his offices?"

"Earlier today. He was dismissing me because of my… conduct. He said something about staff members having signed some contract." Sarah sniffed. "I think I made him angry when I just scoffed it off and told him only the King had the power to say whether I come or go. But he didn't seem to know who I am. He thinks you hired me."

Marg looked at Sarah, "That fool was not here when you visited us the first time. He was off making nice at some other court. And the High Court was not visiting, as they are now. He was not made Chancellor until a short time after your second arrival. He was not even present in the court when …"

"When the King thanked me for returning his Heir," Sarah finished for her.

Jareth waved his hand and both he and Sarah were again fully clothed. "The members of my personal court are not overly fond of Garthon. He is a member of the High Court, and is here at their insistence. He and his staff have no knowledge of the inner workings of our palace. Or the bonds betwixt King and Kingdom." He moved out of the bed. "Most of the High Court are members of the Court for show purposes."

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "I don't fully understand the works of the Kings and Kingdoms myself, Sire." She moved out of the bed and paced. "What I do understand is your Chancellor is promoting the presence of Lady Adele."

"You are very perceptive, Sarah." Jareth turned to Marg. "Go back to your stations, and do what damage control you can. If the servants wish to gossip about the good fortune of 'the mortal girl', let them."

Marg bowed, "As you wish, my King."

Vatel bowed also took Marg's arm and they exited the King's rooms.

Sarah waited until they were alone. "Jareth, what is being hatched between Garthon and this Lady Adele?"

"A plot most foul," Jareth sighed. "For some reason, they've decided that Adele would make me a wonderful wife."

Sarah made a face and shivered. "Yick."

Jareth snickered. "My sentiments, exactly."

"Why would you appoint someone like him to a position of such importance?" Sarah questioned quietly, still pacing.

"Sometimes, Sarah, to keep peace with my step-mother, I have to concede to her wishes."

"How did you know they were coming?" she stopped pacing at the foot of the King. "Just now, how did you know?"

"Lady Adele tried to use a potion on me in the State Dinning Hall," he explained. "From her very entrance to my court, I was aware there was something afoot between her and Garthon."

"But you said they were coming… like you knew where they were. How could you?"

"Sarah, this is my castle, and I've lived in it a very long time. It's as if we, the castle and I, are one. If the castle senses danger to me, it alerts me." He leaned back onto his elbows on the bed. "It's one of the mysteries here that Garthon does not understand. What have you learned about the castle during your time serving here?"

"I don't know… it's a Labyrinth within the Labyrinth?" she looked at him reclining on the bed. "It's part of the Labyrinth! That's it. It's part of the fabric of the Labyrinth."

Jareth winked, "Right you are, my girl."

Sarah looked at the walls. "That's why the inner passages are so… It's a Labyrinth!"

"Garthon is not part of the inner workings of the Castle, not like Marg or Vatel. He does not know the inner passages even exist. I doubt that he gives the works of the castle much thought." Jareth had a gleeful look on his face. "Well, we have to open the Consort's Chamber." He rose from the bed. "Take my hand." He ordered.

Sarah held up an index finger. "Hold it! Just one minute. What is a Consort's Chamber?"

He moved with grace as he leaned toward her and whispered. "You do understand the term Consort don't you?"

"As I recall it has several meanings," she looked at him with suspicion and misgivings. "Just what are you up to Goblin King, and how is it going to affect me?"

"Some of your old sass is coming back," he teased. "A touch of danger suits you well, Sarah."

"That does not answer my question, now does it?"

Jareth laughed. "No, it does not."

"You are the most exasperating man!" Sarah accused.

Jareth wondered if she was aware of her tone, "I can be. I can also be sexy, and intriguing, as well as cruel and heartless. Have I left any descriptions out?"

"Just tell me what the Consort's Chamber is." She sighed.

"Better to show you," he muttered, holding out his hand to her once more. This time she placed her hand in his. He drew her towards a wall.

"That's just a wall," she said.

"Did you learn nothing during your travels in the Labyrinth?" Jareth sighed in mocking jest.

"Things are not always as they appear," Sarah said and put out a hand. The wall disappeared, the illusion broken. "Cute."

"This will be your private area, when I don't require you." Jareth stepped into the chamber. "No one but you or I can access the room."

"The word Consort, it means…." Sarah paused. "But I'm not…"

"Yes, you are," he countered. "You are mine, there fore you are …"

"Well I beg to differ, King," she stated firmly.

Jareth smiled, "Sarah, I don't have the time or patience to argue this out tonight, or what is left of the night. It's been a very long day, one of many. Let us argue over the semantics later. For now, just know this is where you are going to stay."

"In your Chamber." She looked at him. "You are telling the world that I'm your…"

"I'm not telling them anything. Let them think what they will." He teased.

"You are so twisted," she said under her breath.

"I'm too tired to worry about this," he walked out of the chamber. "Come to bed."

"I beg your pardon?"

Jareth looked at her, then pointed to the bed. "You, come…to …bed."

"But…"

"I'm too tired to argue." He waved his hand; she vanished from the spot she'd been standing in and appeared back in the bed. "Now close your green eyes and go to sleep." He waved his hand and she fell into a sleep state. "Good." He sighed, and crawled back in beside her. He nestled in and the comforter once more magically covered the pair. "It is the King's pleasure that you share his bed, this night." He murmured in her ear as he closed his eyes to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Adele plots revenge

Adele seethed all the way back to the guest chambers. When Garthon released her arm as they entered, she began to unleash her anger on everything that was not nailed down. Her own servants were wise enough to keep out of sight and out of harm's way. Garthon took a seat, waiting for the girl to conclude her tantrum. He didn't have long to wait.

Adele looked at the Chancellor. "I am one of the most desired women in the High Courts! Yet this Goblin King prefers a mortal to me, why?" She pulled off the robes and dropped them to the floor. "Am I not beautiful?"

"Indeed, you are exceedingly beautiful," Garthon said, appreciation on his face for her lovely body.

"Am I not desirable?" she questioned.

"Most desirable," Garthon assured.

"Am I not of the most noble of Fae bloodlines?"

Garthon smiled. "One of the most noble."

Adele knelt and placed her hands on his knee. "Then explain it to me, Garthon! How can he prefer a mere mortal to me? Does he not understand all I offer?"

Garthon gazed at her with a lusty glint, "He'd have to be blind not to see and understand." He stroked her cheek. "I thought you told me the potion never failed."

Dark green eyes fired with hate, "It never has before. That mortal must be using some magic potion as well. She's bewitched the King. That is the only explanation." She placed her head on Garthon's knee. "I have never failed before, and I don't like failing now."

"Poor child," the Chancellor soothed her. "I very much doubt that the moral girl knows any magic. She does not strike me as being all that intelligent."

Lips trembling, Adele looked up at the man. "What else could it be?"

"That is what I intend to learn, Adele. I intend to find out what it is that captivates the King." He stroked her face. "We have just a little more than a week left of your state visit. In that time we are going to have to work to make you more palatable to the King. You must work at not making comments about Mortals."

"You say I'm not palatable now?" She looked at him. "Yet you clearly desire me."

"I am not your goal," he reminded her smoothly.

"I have many goals," she admitted in a husky tone. "The King is just one, and but a means to an end. I intend to free our world of the grip Mortals have on it." She slid her hands up his thighs. "Taking the king for a husband is just a step. I have no intentions of ever giving my heart to that puppet of a man."

Garthon smiled down on her, "When you are Queen, we will explore new avenues. Until then stay focused."

"We must eliminate the obstacle to my goal." Adele stood and paced, not caring if the man leered at her. "I won't have a mere mortal stand in the way of my becoming a Queen." She glanced over her shoulder invitingly, "Should something befall the King, I will need a new one. Is your wife in good health?"

Garthon rose from his chair. "Her health is allied to that of the King." He placed a hand under her chin. "Now focus."

"I assure you, Lord Garthon, I am focused." The woman turned hard as diamonds, and just as cold. "I intend to find out how that mortal circumvented my potion." She began to pace again. "And once I find a way to dispose of her, I will."

"You must do it in such a way as not to attract attention to yourself. It will have to appear an accident," cautioned Garthon. "And I have no wish to know what you come up with."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

New Roles

Sarah's eyes fluttered just before she woke. Jareth opened his eyes, held her close and watched as she blinked to focus. He saw the thin line of a grimace on her lips. Watching he knew she was aware of his observation, he also knew she was trying to find words.

"Not fair," he supplied.

Green eyes popped wide, "Are you reading my mind?"

"No, I just know how your mind works, Sarah," he teased.

The young woman shifted, so she could look at his face. "You put a spell on me."

"Yes," he admitted freely.

"You're not even going to deny it, are you?"

"No," he shook his head. "I was too tired to argue, and a certain Fae's singing gave me a pounding head ache."

Sarah sat up. "God, that was awful!" She stretched. "Shame to desecrate so lovely an instrument as that lute." Smiling at the memory of the lute she sighed. "I've never seen moonbeams strung before."

"Who was playing the accompaniment to your song?" Jareth asked.

"Oona."

"She is very good," The man commented. "Your song pleased a good many of my guests. And made another quite aware of her lack of talent."

"You said last night that she used a potion on you," Sarah reminded him. "Just what kind a potion was it?"

"Similar to a potion called Love lies idle, but a bit more refined. It works only on males." Jareth let his bare fingertips 'walk' up her arm.

"But it had no effect on you?"

"None," he said.

"Because?"

Jareth held his bare hand before her face. "What do you see?"

"Your hand," she said calmly.

He winked.

Sarah knew there was more, something so obvious that she was overlooking it. She looked again. She'd seen his hand before had marveled at how dexterous he was balancing and moving crystals over the tips of gloves. Gloves…she grabbed his hand, "You're not wearing gloves!"

"Right."

"Explain, in simple terms that I can understand," she warned.

Jareth smiled. "Better to show you." He clasped her hand in his and both hands began to glow. "I am connected to you, no potion designed to enslave a man can effect me."

"Does she know you made this…connection to me?" She asked looking at the glow, mesmerized by it.

"No, that's why I replaced my gloves before they entered this chamber." He watched her, "Each time I touch you without the gloves, our connection grows stronger."

"And she does not know it… you're using me as some sort a safety net?"

"Not precisely, but close enough." He released her hand. "However, for the time being, don't say anything about this. For your own well being, as well as mine." Seeing her frown, he sighed. "What's wrong now?"

"My rooms down in the servants quarters are gone…so are my uniforms." She pointed to the light streaming in the windows. "I've got work to do. Children to bathe, beds to make…Why are you laughing?"

It had started with a snicker and a grin and then turned to a chortle, and migrated into a full laugh that the Jareth could not stop. He had tears in his eyes as he tired to end the sputter coming out of his mouth. Burying his face in a pillow, he shook with the force of the laugh.

"This is not helping!" she accused him. "I need my uniforms."

Laughed out he lay back, "You precious thing." He admired his possession. "I can think of no one else who would worry about uniforms and duties having just risen from a night in the King's bed."

"Jareth, did you hear me? I am going to be late to bathe the kids…Now where do I go to get a uniform… and where am I supposed to eat my breakfast?" She was looking at the man in earnest.

The Goblin King moved his hand over her hers. "In the room behind the hidden wall you will find a wardrobe, everything you need is in it. As for breakfast, you will be eating with the family."

"Thank you. Oh I am running so late, Calla will be having gophers." She hopped off the bed and walked to the wall that was not a wall at all. She gathered the items needed for the day and rushed into the bath.

Jareth saw her rush out of the chamber less than ten minuets looking fresh as a daisy. She had her hair pulled up with the little ruffled cap. He bit his lip to prevent the laughter that was threatening to spill out. He snickered to himself after she'd rushed out, running down the hall. "Only you, Sarah, only you."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah entered the nursery bath, and saw that Fee and Oona had begun to draw the bath water. "I'm sorry I'm late," she said rolling up her sleeves. "Are the children up?"

Oona looked at Fee then back at Sarah. "We didn't expect to see you…"

"Why?" Sarah asked, "Oh, I suppose you heard that Garthon tried to have me barred from the palace. Well, not to worry."

Fee blinked, "He did what? When?"

Sarah was getting the wash cloth ready. "From what I understand he sent guards to escort me from the grounds, and bar me."

Oona grabbed Sarah's hand. "Where did you sleep?"

"With… in…." Sarah pointed toward the Master's chamber. "There."

Fee looked at her. "But you're here this morning."

"Well of course I am. I have to bathe Toby and Claire. You know they won't let anyone else do it." Sarah looked at the maids. "Is there any reason I shouldn't be here?"

The maids looked at each other and shrugged. Oona went to fetch Toby, and Fee went to get Claire. Sarah was all smiles when Toby came sleepily into the bath. "Good morning sleepy head."

Toby smiled and readied himself for his bath.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Adele had her breakfast served to her in bed, as always. Her personal maid went everywhere with her, and probably knew more about her personal agenda than anyone else did. She looked at the maid. "Sophia, I need you to mingle with the maids of this house. Learn all you can about this mortal girl."

"As you wish my lady." The maid wore the same smug look as her mistress.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Calla was giving the morning assignments when a maid came to her side and whispered to her urgently. "I see." She waved the maid off. She wrote down something and handed it to a footman. "For the King alone," she said firmly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah delivered the children to Nanny, and was making her way though the passages to the area of the King's study. She stepped out unseen and came to his door. Tapping she waited for the command to enter. When it came she opened the door and stepped in. Jareth was seated at the desk reading and a footman was waiting near by. The footmen bowed to Sarah and lowered his gaze.

Jareth turned and thanked the footmen and dismissed him. Then he motioned Sarah to be seated. "We've spies in our midst." He tossed the paper to his desk. "The Lady Adele has asked her maid to find out about you."

"Toby and Claire," Sarah rose to her feet. "Will they be safe?"

"This is not the first time you've put their safety above your own," Jareth mentioned softly. "The smalls are my children. Who would use them as a target?" Jareth frowned.

"Adele and Garthon. They don't like mortals, no matter whom they belong to. But if those two had any idea of the connection between me and the smalls…"

The Goblin King muttered something beneath his breath that she didn't understand. He sighed, "You're right."

"It's what keeps the smalls safe that matters," she reminded him.

Clasping her hands in his, and looked straight into her eyes. "To whom do you give your loyalty?"

"To my King," she vowed firmly. "And his Heir."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

In the Wind

Hoggle had heard the rumor, and it pained him. How could she? How could Sarah have given herself to that rat? Didn't she realize what he was doing? He was using her, like he used everything in the kingdom. Hoggle's worst fear was that the King would tire of his new toy and toss her aside. Sarah was broken, Hoggle could see that. He knew that she'd been injured returning to the Kingdom. He feared the scars went deeper than the ones that had healed on the surface.

The dwarf sat on the wind swept hillside, looking down at the gate. The gate had been the first place he'd set eye on the mortal girl. It was the place he often returned to. He'd warned her here, told her not to go in. "Even if you get to the center, which is extremely doubtful, you'll never get out again." He had said to her as she stood trying to decide which way to go. He had warned her. "You'll never get out again." He repeated sadly.

Sir Didymus and Ludo watched the little dwarf from a distance. "He has heard." Didymus sighed. "He is taking it very hard."

"Hoggle love Sarah." Ludo sighed.

"Alas, so do we all, my brother." Didymus was courtly, in manner and dress. Years of pratice, mainly, although the old fox's heart wasw always in the right place. "We help?" Ludo asked in a quiet voice.

Sir Didymus twitched his aristocratically long white mustache, "It is our Knightly duty to try," he agreed.

Slowly the pair approached Hoggle. The dwarf looked up and sighed. "I warned her, but she wouldn't listen."

Sir Didymus took a seat beside the dwarf. "Perhaps it was that she could not listen, my friend."

Hoggle looked at the Knight in disgust. "That makes no sense. She knows he's a liar and a cheat!"

"A King plays by different rules, that is true. But my friend, at no time did he ever truly harm the fair maiden." Didymus counseled wisely.

The ground shook as Ludo took a seat. "King save Sarah."

Didymus nodded. "You know it is true. Without his aid, she would have died."

Hoggle muttered under his breath, "Maybe she'd have been better off."

Sir Didymus opened his mouth and shut it with a loud snap. He stared at his friend.

The dwarf buried his face in his hands. "I didn't mean that. I don't want her dead."

Both Ludo and Didymus placed a comforting hand on the dwarf as he lamented the loss of Sarah. In his mind she was lost to him forever. The wind swept over the hillside and the three comrades.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth was looking at the map that had finally arrived, inspecting it before taking it to the schoolroom for the children. It was an excellent map, made with care. The King thanked the mapmaker and rewarded him.

Captain Devon entered the study as the mapmaker exited. He looked at the map, then the King. "Sire." He very well knew the King was aware of him being there, but there was protocol.

Jareth motioned the man forward. "A fine map, don't you think Devon?"

The Captain of the guard nodded in agreement. "It clearly shows the reach of your boundaries on **_land_**, my King."

"What have you heard." Jareth whispered in a voice that only the Captain could hear.

"Garthon plots to see thee wed to Dumont's daughter, and then rid our kingdom of all mortals." Devon kept his voice in the same range as his King.

"This is well known?"

"Aye, my King." Devon kept looking at the map. "It is said Lady Adele plots to harm the Lady Sarah in some way, but how is unknown as of yet."

"And what is being said of Sarah?" Jareth asked.

Devon leaned closer to the map. "That she is your bed toy."

"Good. Let the rumors pass. Has anyone questioned how long she has been with us?" The King pointed to feature on the parchment.

"Lady Adele's maid is making inquiries, but no one on staff is inclined to give the true nature of the lady's identity away. What happened here is part of us, an outsider is not likely to learn the truth from one of us." Devon moved back. "Would you like me to deliver the map, Sire?"

"No, I shall deliver it," the king stated.

Devon bowed, "As you wish Sire."

Jareth closed his eyes. 'Devon, gather the leaders of the Goblins in the caverns. I must have words with them.'

Devon heard the message and bowed to his King. "If you have no further need of me?"

"You may go." Jareth waved the man off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sophia reported to her mitress in the guest chambers, wehre Adele was once again admiring her own reflection.

"What news do you bring me?" Adele asked as she turned and looked at her maid.

"This Sarah is a human, my lady. It is said she came to the castle but a year ago." Sophia bowed, and kept her eyes down. "I am told there is a human conclave where some of the castle staff come from. This Sarah was given the chore of stitching."

"She was hired to do mending? How could she possibly attract the attention of the King doing menial work?" The abhorrence in the voice of the Courtier was thick.

Sophia went on. "I was told that she would sit in the garden to do her piece work, and would sing." Sophia went on. "The maids I spoke to likened her voice to that of an elemental. One maid said the King could often been seen in his window listening to the voice. It was the King himself who had her reassigned to the Royal apartments."

Adele frowned. "She must be using some kind of charm. Why else would he ignore one of his own ilk and give his gaze to a mortal?"

Sophia kept silent then. She knew the Duke's daughter was too proud and vain to see anything but what she wanted to.

Adele sighed. "Keep up the good work. Find out who her family is, and what training the little slut received before she entered service here. Perhaps we can make use of that information." She turned back to her mirror. "Help me make myself alluring. I go to visit the King's children in their schoolroom. After all as a representative of the High Court I should show an interest in the future King of this Kingdom and his education."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth rolled the map, and carried it under his arm toward the classroom. Even before he left his study, Jareth was aware the classroom had received an unscheduled visitor. The connection between him and his castle was something few would understand, and it was a secret the Master of the Labyrinth kept close.

In the classroom, the Nanny and Lady Adele were speaking in urgent hushed tones. Jareth watched for some moments before allowing his presence to be noticed."Good afternoon, ladies." His eyes narrowed at the Nanny.

"Sire," she nearly jumped out of her skins.

Lady Adele dropped to a deep respectful bow. "Your Majesty."

Jareth place the new map down on the large table next to the Nanny's desk. "Lady Adele, what a surprise. And what are you doing here?"

The young Fae woman gave him her sweetest smile. "As a subject, and a Noble, I wanted to see how your Heir is progressing with his education."

"Ah," the King looked toward Toby, who was glaring at the Nanny and the Fae woman. "How solicitous of you."

The Fae woman swallowed the dislike, and smiled at the child. "He seems a very bright little fellow, if somewhat overly protective of his sister."

Jareth tapped the map. "Nanny, I've a gift for the classroom."

The Nanny opened the map and closed it up quickly. "Sire, is it wise to allow the child access to this? He is after all…"

"Oh I don't think he's too young to learn about his country, do you?" Jareth cut her off. "Besides, I've already told him the map was coming."

Adele moved the map slightly. "It's a very fine map."

"Yes, only the best for my son," Jareth said strongly. He looked over at the children. "Well, carry on." He looked at Toby. "I'll see you children at lunch."

Adele watched him leave. "He calls that child his son?" she whispered to the Nanny.

The Nanny looked over at Toby and nodded. "It's disgraceful."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah went about her daily chores as if nothing had changed. Oona and Fee kept looking at her and whispering. Calla had not seemed surprised at all to find the girl coming for instructions at the day's beginning. Several other maids and footmen looked at the mortal girl with new curiosity. Soon the word had spread how the little mortal was not letting her new status hamper her duties in the palace.

Sarah found Lady Adele going over a report with the Nanny. The Fae noblewoman glared openly at the mortal girl. "What is she doing here?" Adele asked the Nanny.

"She comes to collect the children for their midday meal." The Nanny seethed. "Such bawd behavior."

Lady Adele barred Sarah's path. "Mortal girl, by whose authority do you collect the Heir and his royal sister?" She challenged the girl

Sarah looked at the woman with amusement. "By the order of His Majesty the King." She bowed to Toby and Claire. "Children, the King your Father, awaits you."

Toby snickered as he passed the pair of Fae women with egg on their faces.

"Toby, behave." Sarah warned as they entered the hall. "Your Father expects good manners at all times, remember."

Toby looked up at Sarah, "But she's mean! Why do I have to be nice to someone who is mean?"

"To be a just King means to be fair to one and all, even to subjects you don't like," Sarah said judiciously. "You do want to be a fair and just King, don't you?"

Claire entered the Family dinning area and ran to her Father. "Are you a just King?"

Radiant mismatched eyes looked over at emerald green ones. "I hope I am."

Claire nuzzled into her Father's neck. "I love you."

Jareth felt his heart pound and he pressed his child closer. "As I love you my precious one."

Sarah smiled, thinking of another father who had loved that same child. Knowing her siblings were thriving and loving gave her a sense of satisfaction. The King had commented on her putting the safety of the little ones over even herself. She looked at the man talking to the children and sighed. 'If not for you, I'd be a sad excuse for a person.'

Jareth heard the thought, looked at the mortal girl, and gave her a thoughtful look for a moment. Turning his attentions back to the children, he smiled to himself. The bond of joining was nearing the point to where it would never be severed. Soon, he'd have to teach Sarah to shield her thoughts from others except himself.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah was in the garden after returning the children to the classroom when she saw Hoggle standing near the garden wall. She moved quietly to where he was and took a seat on the garden wall. "You are angry with me."

"Disappointed," he corrected.

Sarah held her hand out to the little man who had been her first friend in the Labyrinth. "Don't take anything for granted, Hoggle. It can all disappear in a heart beat."

The wind blew her hair over her face.

Hoggle looked at her. "You gave yourself to him."

Sarah looked at him with a plea for understanding. "I wished myself and the children to him, Hoggle. When I did that I knew the consequences of my actions. And I'd do it again to save Toby and Claire. If you don't understand that," she withdrew her hand. "Then you don't understand me at all." She looked away.

"Questions are being asked about you, by an outsider," Hoggle warned. "Be careful. When he plays, he plays to win." He sniffed, "May I come and sit with you again?"

"I'm always happy to see my dearest friends, Hoggle." She rose from the wall, and looked at him. "You are still my friend, Hoggle."

"Sarah…I'm sorry about the peach." Hoggle hung his head.

A gentle hand touched the rough cheek of the dwarf. "I'm not." Her voice was far more mature than it had been when she was fifteen. Now it held a lifetime of experiences that were hers alone. "Besides, I forgave you years ago, Hoggle." The wind swept her hair away from her face. It danced on the wind and floated about her in a manner the dwarf had only seen on Immortals. She walked back toward the castle and the wind died down, her hair fell to her shoulders.

Hoggle went on his knees. "Sarah," he whispered hoarsely.

He was like that when Sir Didymus found him. "Friend Hoggle! Art thou injurred?" The little Knight put his hand on the Dwarf.

Hoggle looked at Didymus and shook his head.

"Come my friend, we are called to arms." The Knight led the way to a secret passage into the Labyrinth's caverns. "His Majesty calls the leaders."

Hoggle trembled at the memory of what he'd seen. "Good, I need have words with Jareth."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

The Caverns of the King

In cavern chambers not too far from the 'False Alarms', the leaders of the Goblins met with the King. Also present were representatives of the collective races that lived within the boundaries of the Realm. For centuries when there was a threat to the kingdom they would come together to protect the kingdom.

Devon called them to order. "His Majesty is here to address you." The Captain stepped aside for the king.

Jareth looked at the gathered members of the Underground's most secret society. "Thank you all for coming so quickly." He placed a hand behind his back and took a relaxed stance. "As you all know, the girl who beat the Labyrinth has once more returned to us. Some of you are aware of a new threat to her in the person of the Lady Adele Dumont. Court outsiders are not aware of who Sarah really is, it our wish to keep them in the dark. As you all know, the Chancellor is an agent of the High Queen. While I will not condone actions being taken against either the Dumont girl or Garthon, I will not have them endangering the girl Sarah." Jareth turned to the goblins at his heals. "I want you to keep an eye on the Dumont girl and her servants. Don't impede them from movement, but keep a close eye on them."

He saw Sir Didymus and motioned him closer and Hoggle as well. Having given orders to several groups, he drew Hoggle and Didymus aside. He looked at them both. "Where's that great orange hairy beast you keep company with?"

"Sir Ludo is guarding the entrance of this very cavern, Sire." Didymus bowed. "We are at thy service."

Jareth knelt down and looked Sir Didymus in the eye. "I've a job only you can handle, sir knight. I want you to patrol the corridor outside Garthon's office. I want his movements keep under constant watch. No one is better suited to that duty than you."

Didymus bowed with elegance. "I am honored, my King." He backed away when Jareth rose to his full height, seeing the King wanted to speak to Hoggle alone.

"Headwart."

"Hoggle!"

"Right, I want you to come to the palace gardens." Jareth dug his toe into the dirt floor. "I have need of your…expertise."

Hoggle frowned, "I won't spy on Sarah for you."

Jareth gave the dwarf a look that made him extremely uncomfortable. "I've no need of you to spy on Sarah. I can see her anytime I want, any where I want, anyway…I…want…"Jareth gave emphasis to the last words. "What I want is for you to safeguard the gardens so she is not …disturbed there." He cleared his throat; "The only draw back is you'll have to make a truce with the Swarm Queen. No more spraying the swarm with repellant."

"I'm willing if she is." Hoggle brushed his hands nervously on his vest.

Jareth sighed, "She thinks the girl belongs to her hive, and they still sleep outside the windows of wherever in the castle the girl is," he warned the dwarf, "And for some reason Sarah has taken a liking to the little pests."

"Sarah has a good heart." The dwarf said with a worried look on his face. "Sire, there's something you should know."

"That you've come to see her a few times? Yes I know all about that, "Jareth said dismissively and began to walk away.

"No. What you should know is she's metamorphosing."

Jareth froze to the spot. "Say that again."

Hoggle moved closer, not wanting others to hear. "I was in the garden with her, her hair… it looked like yours does on the wind."

Jareth looked down, "Are you sure?" He gripped the dwarf's ear. "If I find out you're playing a trick."

"No trick!" Hoggle howled. "I saw!"

The King released the ear. "What else did you see?" The look on his face was a mix of anticipation and fear.

"That was it, Sire." Hoggle bent low.

Jareth frowned. "Hoggle, I want you to keep a very close eye on Sarah. No one is to know what you saw." He turned to motion Captain Devon to his side. "Use the passages, and bring the Healer Candon to me."

Hoggle had not moved and looked up with worried old eyes to the King. "Did that elf do something to my Sarah?"

"**_Your Sarah_**?" Jareth asked back, "No, he did something to **_my_** Sarah." The irritated King began to pace back and forth. "I've given his actions very little thought."

Jareth was frowning deeply, drew a crystal from the air, and looked for Sarah. He breathed easier when he saw she was going about her daily duties. "She's always been a deceptive creature," he said out loud, speaking thoughts he usual kept to him self. "From the moment I first set eyes on her, she was not what she seemed to be. I should never have underestimated her." Jareth looked down at the dwarf. "I won't make that mistake again. Underestimating Sarah is dangerous indeed." He tossed the crystal into the air, and watched as it burst like a soap bubble. "Ah well, what's done is done."

Hoggle narrowed his eyes. "What's done?"

Jareth ignored him. "Go to the garden." He dismissed the dwarf and crossed his arms. "Didymus, to your post. Send Ludo to guard the hall that leads to the Royal apartments."

"By your leave," Sir Didymus bowed with his hat in his hand.

Hoggle followed the diminutive knight out of the caverns.

Jareth began to pace, his steps took him closer to the 'False Alarms.' One of them cried out at him. "Take heed and go no farther!" Great carved stone eyes on the wall looked at the King. "Your Majesty." The face acknowledged him.

The King looked at the carved face. "You think I want to go down this path? You think I want my world turned upside down again, and for what…a…girl?"

Cold stone eyes that had little if any expression followed his movements with mild interest. "Beware, the path you've chosen." Intoned the stone face.

"I didn't choose this path," Jareth snorted. "I was thrust on it." He looked around, making sure no one was witness to his arguing with the stone face. "I should have been more persuasive in the tunnel the first time that chit of a girl was here. I could have kept her in the oubliette, I didn't have to send Hoggle to guide her out."

The stone face began to chuckle. "And where would those actions have taken you?"

Jareth glared. "You're not helping."

"That's not my task and you know it, my good King." The face reminded him. "I am a 'False Alarm'."

Jareth paced back toward the place he'd been standing for the meeting. "You and I both know, not all the false alarms are false. Some of you know the real dangers here in the caverns of the King."

Captain Devon arrived moments later with the curious Healer at his side. Candon had never been in the caverns before and found them of interest. Jareth motioned Devon to step away; his words were for the Healer's hearing only. When they were given privacy, Jareth spoke. "How much of the crystal elixir did you give the girl?"

Candon knew exactly what he'd done, and had no reason to hesitate, "I gave the girl a full measure, Sire I was desperate."

"The elixir of the Living Crystal is a desperate measure indeed," Jareth sighed. "Healer, Sarah is metamorphosing."

Candon frowned. "That's not possible," he shook his head, "If the girl was going to change it would have been when she was given the potion, not a year later, Sire."

Jareth snorted at the Elf. "Candon, you may be a learned man, and a gifted healer. But there are things here you have no idea of." He looked carefully at the Healer. "Who else knows that you gave Sarah the elixir?"

"Only my assistant, Sahan. I never even wrote it down in the records as it was so unorthodox a move on my part." Candon stated as if he was speaking of the weather.

"Unorthodox? Unheard of!" Jareth bellowed. "Had Sarah been an ordinary mortal girl, as everyone likes to think she is, she'd have been killed by the potency of the elixir."

"I am aware of that," Candon glared at the King. "However, Lady Sarah is no ordinary mortal, is she?"

Jareth opened his mouth and shut it with a loud snap of his teeth. He returned the glare he was receiving. "No, she is not. She never was…ordinary."

"What exactly is she?" asked the healer.

"Of that I'm not sure," the king confessed. "Whatever she is, your elixir has pushed ahead changes that should have taken years to take place. She is not yet aware of the changes herself. At least I don't think she is." He placed a gloved hand on the shoulder of the Healer, "You are to monitor her, I want to know if there are major changes. Have her come to your chambers. Say you need to observe her progress of healing."

Candon nodded, "I would like to examine her again," he admitted. "Her progress since the night you took her into the heart of the Labyrinth has not been recorded, and her records do need updating."

"Keep the records in Elven script," warned the King. "Have only Sahan tend to her with you."

"As you wish my King," The elf bowed. "I shall request that the girl come to the Healers rooms this very afternoon." The Healer turned to leave. "Shall I report to you in your private study?"

Jareth shook his head, "No, if you need to discuss the girl with me, send me word and I'll meet you here. Let's keep it away from eyes and ears that don't need to know my business." He dismissed the Healer with a wave of his gloved hand. He beckoned Devon back to his side.

"My King?" Devon bowed slightly, awaiting orders.

"Devon, how many know of the caverns?" Jareth looked at the cavernous walls.

"Anyone who has lived here for a good measure of time has heard rumors of their existence, Sire." The Captain looked about. "Only those who serve you closely have ever learned to traverse them."

"Good," Jareth smiled. "I wandered these caverns as a child. My stepmother would not step foot in here, she hated the place. I've known only one female who was equal to the obstacles of this cavern." He flexed his fingers. "And that would be my Sarah."

Devon smiled at the King, "I can not picture Lady Adele wandering about the passages. She would find it too far from her mirror or the admiring eyes of some." He spoke as one who was familiar with the King. "She would not have the stamina that you would require in a … companion."

"You approve of Sarah, why?" Jareth leaned on the wall.

"The Lady Sarah has what few Fae women possess, my King." Devon played with the hilt of his sword. "It's not just the willingness to risk her own life for the safety of the children who were not even her own, it goes beyond that. Few of our women would have been able to make the journey she made, the day you demanded she appear before you. Yet she walked, unaided, and stood before you with her head held high. Little wonder my own father knelt to her."

"Your father had more sense than any of us," Jareth sighed. "I should have followed his example."

Devon shrugged. "You must walk your own path, not the one my father follows. Lady Sarah is not given to boasting, or slacking. She is forgiving, even to the staff members who would scorn her."

"But will she be forgiving of a King?" Jareth asked with a heavy sigh.

6


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

The Wind of Change

Candon sent word to Calla to have Sarah come to the Healers rooms, wanting to use the proper protocol so not to alert unwanted attention. He was looking over her records when she arrived. "Thank you from coming so quickly, Lady Sarah."

Sarah bowed to him, "Healer Candon." She smiled at the elf assistant. "Sahan."

Candon held out a hand. "No problems with your movements?" he asked, as he looked at the healed hands. "I see the scar tissue is totally healed. Very good." He asked questions on her appetite on her sleep habits, on her daily chores. No one hearing his questions would think anything of it. He had her sit down as he looked deeply into her eyes. "You seem nearly fully restored, I'm happy to say."

"I find I'm not nearly as easily tired as I was." Sarah admitted. "I walk for hours now, with no problems."

There were subtle changes, things only the Healer noticed. He sighed, reminding himself that this woman was the possession of the King; his property, and his chattel. Taking time to write down his findings he spoke in gentle tones as he always had with the mortal girl. "I'm happy to see you progress so well, Lady Sarah."

"I wanted to say thank you for all your kindness to me," Sarah said quietly.

"Not at all child," The Elf Healer looked at her with gentle eyes. "You were a very good patient. I don't want you to push yourself too hard. You are not yet fully recovered. You will never be as you were before.

Tell me, Sarah, do you still have the nightmares?"

The young woman sighed, "Not as often."

"Good." He handed a vial to her. "Should you have a disquieted night, a drop or two in water will help you sleep."

Sarah slipped the vial into her pocket. "Thank you, Healer."

The man smiled. "Back to your duties, Lady Sarah." He watched her as she exited the rooms, then began to write down her progress in his records. "Sahan, if anyone asks, we are following up on the healing of the Lady Sarah. No mention of what the healing is."

Sahan bowed. "As you wish, Master."

Sarah didn't use the hidden passages to return to the Royal apartments, she took the corridor that would take her to the rooms used by Vatel and Marg. She entered the common room and greeted the housekeeper.

Marg pulled her into a loving embrace. "Sarah! How wonderful that you could take time to see us."

Vatel poured a cup of tea for the girl. "What brings you to our rooms?"

"I had to have a follow up appointment with the Healer. He has pronounced me in good health. Not totally restored, but progressing nicely." Sarah sipped her tea. "I have a few minuets before I have to be back, and I really wanted to say hello."

Marg, looking like a queen, leaned back in her chair and took a good look at the girl. "How are they treating you in the Royal apartments?"

"Well enough," Sarah said in a pleasant voice. "I think it took some of them time to get over the 'mortal' thing. But now I've made a few friends, and I really love being able to see the 'smalls'."

Marg really wanted to ask more, but knew better than to press. "You know you are welcome in our rooms anytime you have free time."

Sarah placed her cup down and rose to her feet. "I really must get back now." She hugged both and promised to be back as soon as she could.

Marg looked at Vatel. "Did you see?"

"Yes," he sighed. "She's changed."

The housekeeper sighed. "The King is going to have his hands full when the High Court gets wind of this."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah rushed up the passage and enjoyed the fact that she'd come to know the twists and turns so well. She placed a hand on the wall and could nearly feel the 'life force' that surged though the walls of the palace. "Part of the Labyrinth," she reminded herself. "Nothing is as it seems."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth felt the touch in his study. Looking up from his scroll he smiled. "Sarah," he sighed as he closed his eyes, letting the connection between himself, the castle, the Labyrinth and the Girl take command of his senses for a moment. He opened his eyes when her hand left the wall. "Sarah," he groaned in a pleasant low tone. "Nothing is as it seems."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah watched the shadows on the wall, knowing it would soon be time to collect the children. She had completed her assigned tasks, and a having some time to herself was wandering down the hall between the solar and the classroom. On the walls, pressed into the stone were symbols. One looking at the wall would think they were mere decorations, and over look them. Sarah recognized some of the symbols as zodiac signs. Others she could not recognize, and she made a mental note to ask Jareth about them.

Some inner sense told her she was being observed. She turned to find Garthon in the hall glaring at her. She didn't flinch, but looked at him with disinterest.

Garthon moved closer. "Who are you, girl, that you so interest the King?" he demanded to know.

Sarah snickered, "Wouldn't you like to know." She crossed her arms as she'd seen Jareth do, knowing how exasperating that movement was to any viewing it.

Garthon narrowed his eyes. "You would do well to fear me, mortal."

"And you would do well not to underestimate me, Chancellor," she warned with force.

Sir Didymus witnessed the standoff, and quietly cheered on his lady.

Garthon scoffed off the implied threat, "You think you're a match for me, mortal?" He eyed her, intrigued by her spunk. "You dare to think yoursef as good as a Fae?"

"Oh Chancellor, some of us don't think in terms of …as good as…" she laughed.

"He'll tire of you!" The Fae warned with surety. "When he does, you'll have no one to protect you!"

Sarah smiled a smile that nearly drove the Chancellor over the edge. "Ah perhaps, but it will only be after forever." She turned on her heel, and strolled away. "Not very long at all."

Garthon watched the girl walk away unheeding as he seethed. Didymus witnessed the entire interaction, and memorized it so he could report it back to his King. There was something different in the way Sarah stood against the Chancellor, something remarkable. One who didn't know the girl would not have seen it, one who was unfamiliar with her would have dismissed it. Sir Didymus knew the girl and her history with the Underground. He could not dismiss the change; he only hoped the King would not dismiss it.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

The King's Little Plaything

Lady Adele entered the State Dinning Room. Fewer Courtiers gathered each night of her stay, which aggravated her greatly. Most of the really important Courtiers had made appearances at the first two dinners, and would wait now until the court gala to appear again. Adele took her seat and tried to keep a cheerful face on. It had been just over a week that she'd been here at Court, and still she was making no progress toward her goal of becoming Queen. Each night the King would come in, dine, converse, and politely leave. It didn't give the ambitious girl much to work with. She was not even high enough in the Court to sit at the King's table.

Garthon took a seat with the girl during the wait for the King's entrance. "You should try to be more personable to the members of the court," he warned.

Adele looked at the Chancellor with loathing in her eyes. "These are the dregs of the Underworld. My own father served the High Queen before the High King banished him to this kingdom."

Garthon let a smile pass his lips at the mention of the High Queen. He too served her, and knew that the Goblin King and his Kingdom were not well thought of in the other Kingdoms. "We all must play our part."

"My father will not be pleased at how I've been… ignored… nor do I think the High Queen will be pleased, when my father informs her." Adele pouted. "Was I mistaken in thinking there would be a gala? I've been here a week, and still there is not one mention of the event."

The Chancellor sighed, "I shall see to the King's calendar." He promised the petulant child.

"What good will it do, if he runs off to play with that… mortal?" Adele sneered.

"Ah, but the mortal girl will not be at the gala, will she now? He will see no one but you, and perhaps you can try your wiles on him as well as a fresh potion." Garthon said quietly.

Jareth entered in a handsome regalia of greens and blues. Taking his seat he let the dinner begin. By the third course, he was bored to tears. From the wing upstairs the sounds of music drifted down and with it, the sounds of a voice singing a descant to a maiden's lament. Jareth rose from the table. "Please continue with your evening. I find I have pressing business elsewhere."Beckoning Devon and his personal guard, he made a hasty withdrawal from the dinning hall.

Adele looked over at Garthon and frowned; Garthon sipped his wine.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth dismissed all but four men as they reached the Royal apartments. He winked at Devon, and went to the solar where two maids and Sarah were taking turns singing and entertaining the children. He listened for a moment then entered, and asked why the children were not yet in bed. He was targeted by two little missiles, went down and began to wrangle with the children playfully. Sarah and the maids all giggled at the sight of him playing with the children, all entangled on the floor of the solar. When there was clearly no winner in the skirmish Sarah announced it was time for bed.

Claire pouted and said she didn't want to go to bed. Toby pulled one of her curls and smiled, taking his father's hand. Sarah lifted the pouting Claire under one arm and carried her to the bedroom, protesting all the way that she was not tired. By the time Sarah had changed her into the pretty nightgown, the little girl's eye were getting heavy with the need for sleep. One story and the children were dreaming.

Jareth kissed both his children and placed an arm about the shoulders of 'the mortal girl'. He pulled her close. "Thank you, Sarah. For bringing them to me," he said in a voice that she alone heard.

"You are welcome, Jareth," She whispered back.

With a gentle nudge, he pulled the girl from the nursery bedroom. "Teak will guard them well. He is devoted to them." Jareth said. "Come, Sarah."

Sarah followed him out of the room. "How was your dinner?" she asked not really wanting to know.

"Boring and tasted like sawdust… What I ate of it." He looked at his garments. "This will never do." He waved his hand and was in a lawn shirt that was open deep on his chest. A leather fitted vest covered it, over fitted charcoal gray breeches and soft black boots. "Now I feel like myself." He said with a spin. His favorite riding crop appeared in his hand. He looked at Sarah in her maid's uniform pointed and shook his head. "No." He spread his fingers, passed his hand in the air before her and her uniform was replaced.

Sarah looked down at the change in dress. "I look like a tart." He had dressed her in shades of vermilion and cream. She looked at the man smirking back at her. "You've got something nasty planed. I know that look!"

"Oh you do, do you?" He purred at her, not even trying to look defensive. "Yes, I've something in mind." He took hold of her wrist and pulled her toward the hall. He took the corridor that led to the throne room and Sarah tried to pull free. The personal guard of the king, who were following at a discrete pace behind laughed at the girl's predicament. Jareth released her hand and she dashed behind the throne. "Come now Sarah, we've played this game before."

"Oh sure we have…you with those big eyes!" She moved with the throne between them keeping him at bay.

"Big eyes, eh?" He let his eyes dance over her, "So much the better to see you with, darling Sarah."

Sarah groaned. "No, not this! Any game but this!" she pleaded.

"You started it!" He accused. "I'm just playing along."

Devon and the personal guard took seats. "This could be a long night lads." Devon warned.

Sarah traveled round the throne; "I'm not going to play little red riding hood!"

"Oh but Sarah," Jareth tried to fake her out and nearly tripped on a stair. "It could be such fun."

"Fun for who?" She gasped as she tripped over the same stair he had.

"Stop running and I'll show you," he teased.

Devon and the guard laughed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Garthon and Adele were exiting the Dinning room, and heard the laughter and movement in the throne room. Adele glared, and grabbed up her skirts and stormed toward the room where the commotion was coming from. Garthon followed closely, knowing he had to keep a tight lease on the temperamental daughter of the Duke.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah made a dash past Jareth; he lunged for her and they both lost footing, landing in the pillow-laden pit before the throne. With the mortal girl in his lap the king began to mercilessly tickle her ribs. Sarah struggled as she laughed until tears were in the corner of her eyes. "Mercy!" She cried out.

"Aye, show the wench mercy." Called out one of the guardsmen.

Jareth saw the Chancellor and the woman enter the room. He turned Sarah's face to his and placed his mouth on hers in a possessive and masterful kiss. Sarah went soft and yielding in his arms. The guards were applauding the King.

Adele glared at them all, and loudly exited.

Garthon sighed heavily and followed her.

Sarah hid her face in Jareth's shoulder. "Did you get the reaction you wanted?" she whispered.

"More than one," he admitted as he resettled in the pit. "Devon, give the Lady Sarah a hand up, would you?" He nudged the girl to rise. Devon held a hand out to her and pulled her from the pit. Jareth climbed up and took her hand in his. "Sarah, these are my personal guard. This is Captain Devon, and that rascal who shouted to show you mercy is Thorn. The one with the red hair is Eric, and that one is Gimel. Gentlemen, the Lady Sarah."

Sarah dipped into a dainty curtsey, "Good evening, gents."

Captain Devon and his men bowed to the young woman at the king's side. Devon inclined his head toward the door. "We've posted extra men in the corridors, as you've ordered Sire."

"Thank you Devon, I don't want a repeat of Lady Dumont appearing at my door." Jareth tapped a gloved finger to his chin; "She and that pawn of the High Queen will take this as only a set back." Jareth moved toward the throne. "We must be on our guard at all times."

Sarah watched as he climbed up and stretched out lazily on the throne, tapping his boot with the riding crop as he thought. He looked over at her, crooked a finger and called her closer. He pointed to the steps leading up to his throne. When she'd taken a seat the guards drew closer. Jareth placed the hand with the riding crop down over Sarah, looked down and smirked.

Sarah looked at the riding crop and then up the King, "Is that necessary?"

"Just a reminder," he mumbled.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

For Peace in the Family

Sarah was still under the King's crop when Garthon returned to the throne room.

"Sire," he bowed, speaking very formally. "I have need to speak with thee."

Jareth sighed, "Speak then man, and have done with it."

Garthon let his eyes go down on Sarah for a moment then back to the King. "Alone, Sire." He held himself proudly. "I prefer not to discuss this before a mere servant girl."

"You don't dictate terms to me, Garthon. Even if your real employer is my stepmother, I am still King here." Jareth smiled at Sarah. "Besides, this girl isn't a mere anything."

The Chancellor pursed his lips, knowing the King was not going to be receptive. "Sire, you are aware that the Duke and his daughter are highly favored by your stepmother? That the High Queen expects them to be treated with respect?"

"And does the High Queen also expect Lady Dumont to act like a common tramp?" challenged the King. "I've accepted her coming into my Court; I have wined and dined her. And for my thanks, she shows up at my door expecting me to… bed her. Is that what my stepmother expects?"

Garthon raised a brow. "Perhaps she got the wrong impression on how to show her gratitude to you, Sire. After all, you have…" He looked at Sarah and stopped speaking.

Jareth narrowed his icy gaze. "Choose your words carefully, man. They may be your last ones."

The Chancellor paused, and took a moment to recollect his focus. "Sire, the Lady Dumont is new to Court, but she is of a noble family. Certain protocol must be adhered to. And in that light, I've come to ask you if you plan on giving a Gala in her honor? By all standards of your Father's Court, it should have already taken place."

"My father's court is not mine, Garthon," Jareth said lightly, not wishing for the man to see him taken aback at the mention of his father's way of doing things. "By all means, if we must plan a gala, plan one. Don't bother me with your petty details."

Garthon bowed, feeling he'd won a battle. "Then I shall see to the arrangements for you, my King. I have heard there's a ballroom here in the palace that has not seen use in some four or five years. A lovely space of crystal, or so I'm told."

Jareth felt Sarah tremble at the mention of the room of Crystal. "I don't see any reason not to use that room," he replied in a bored tone. "I don't recall its last use."

"Sire, there will be a full moon and an eclipse in one week's time. I should think that would be a perfect time for such a glorious occasion. With your permission, I shall see to it." Garthon bowed deeply.

Jareth waved the man off. "Go then, plan your little party."

"I thank you, my King. I shall oversee all the arrangements myself. The guest list shall be only the best of your court. It will be a night for all to remember." Garthon bowed again and turned to leave. "Good night, my King."

Jareth groaned when the man was out of earshot. "Blast his hide! How did he discover that room?"

Devon crossed his arms over his chest, "He asked for a tour when he was first given the post of Chancellor. I have no idea who his guide was, but I am sure Vatel would know."

"Quietly, Devon. Bring Vatel to see me. I will not have this house disrupted because of Garthon, nor would I alert possible spies we don't know of," Jareth frowned.

Sarah had remained silent; the mere mention of the room of crystal had brought up memories she had buried deep in her heart. Memories she was not ready or willing to deal with. Green eyes watched as the Captain moved quickly to one of the hidden panels and went to fetch the Steward of the house. She sat beneath the King, in quiet obedience, with a soul full of turmoil.

Devon returned with Vatel, motioning the man to be still while he and the others made sure the room was safe to speak in. When the Captain nodded, Vatel bowed to his King.

"You've sent for me, Sire?"

"Vatel, how is it that Garthon was given access to the Crystal Ballroom? I thought we sealed that room up years ago." Jareth swung his feet down off the arm of his throne. "Who led him to that blasted room?"

Vatel frowned as deeply as his king did. "Once the room was repaired it was sealed. As far as I know, that seal still holds, and none but you or I would be able to open it. I know I did not." The Master Steward was thinking hard. "Garthon is not privy to our network of passages. The only way he could learn of that room was to have stood at the doors."

The King sighed. "Master Steward, Garthon is planning a Gala Ball for the Dumont girl. Do not allow him to go over board. Let him use that dammed room, but keep the history of it out of discussion."

The Master Steward nodded, "I understand, my King." He looked only at the king, never letting his eyes go down to where Sarah sat in a quiet hell.

"You are the Master Steward of this house." Reminded the King. "You will oversee all his plans. I will not have him turning my house into an extension of my stepmother's dominion. Keep things to my liking."

"When does he plan this ball to take place?" The Steward asked.

"The night of the eclipse."

Vatel bowed, "I will personally see to all the overseeing of the Chancellor."

Jareth waved him off. After he had exited though a panel, the king sighed. "Oh Bother."

Devon looked at the King, "It could be worse. She could announce that she is with your child."

"I'm sure she would have too, had we not put an obstacle in her path." Jareth said slyly.

Devon glanced down at Sarah. Her eyes were lowered to the floor, and she was deep in thought. 'Yes, and such a lovely obstacle,' Devon thought.

Jareth caught the glance, and the stray thought. 'MINE.' He sent the one word to his Captain.

'I do not covet, Sire. Just acknowledge the truth.' Devon sent back.

Resuming his relaxed position, Jareth moved the crop against the girl in question. He was demonstrating his possessiveness not just to the guards, but also to the girl.

Sarah looked up slightly disappointed he was not looking down at her. She took a long breath.

"I'm hungry," Jareth announced. "I say we raid the kitchen."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Garthon was granted entry to the rooms of Lady Dumont. "Your gala is to be planned for the night of the eclipse." He announced with great pleasure.

Adele turned on the Chancellor with venom in her eyes. "How could the High Queen have recommended you for this position? Have you no idea of what an eclipse can do to the delicacy of love spells, you fool? Are you the stupidest excuse for an aide imaginable? Or are you playing a double game here, Garthon?"

The Chancellor glared at the girl. "A Fae worth her salt can easily overcome a mere eclipse. But if you are not up to the task, perhaps you are not the person the High Queen needs here as the Goblin Queen."

Adele had not expected Garthon to use the High Queen against her. Did the old dog know something about magic she'd not learned? She gave it a moment's thought. "It will take some planning."

Garthon was still upset with the treatment this girl felt she was free to unleash on him. "I'm sure the High Queen has other candidates, if you are not up to this task."

"**_I_** am the one the High Queen has chosen!" Adele declared.

"Yes, but until the **_Goblin King_** has chosen you as well…" The Chancellor spread his hands. "After your displays of behavior, I was unsure we'd get the King to agree to the gala. It was reminding him of the favor with which you and your father are viewed that turned our tide. You must work on getting along with the other members of this court."

"Just see to it that the little mortal stays out of my way," warned Adele.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

They mad an unusual picture in the castle kitchens; Jareth and his guards, and Sarah in her ''tart'' dress, raiding the cold rooms and cupboards for cheese and fruit, breads and cold meats. Jareth him self brought the plates to the table, after shooing the kitchen staff off to other things. He held out his goblet, and Sarah poured his wine. She wasn't particularly hungry, and thought to leave him with his men. Instead, Jareth pulled her into his lap. "Play your part! Remember, just a boy… just a girl."

Sarah looked at him, wondering if he wanted her to be scorned again among the staff. Knowing the game of politics he was playing had higher stakes then her getting hurt feelings; she slipped into the roll he'd cast her in; his plaything, his toy, Sarah wound her arm over his shoulder and took his goblet and sipped.

Vatel saw the exhibition and was startled, but kept a schooled face. He only hoped Marg would do the same when she witnessed the display.

Devon watched the kitchen staff with keen eyes. He was sure the word of Sarah's status of 'King's pet' would be spread like wild fire. He saw the beginnings of the whispered palaver already being passed from one maid to another. 'They pass the word, Sire.' He thought to Jareth. 'Do be careful how you handle the girl.'

'She will play the part.' Jareth thought back. 'All else is of no consequence.'

Jareth moved the curtain of hair at Sarah's throat, and let his lips travel from ear to shoulder. Her quickened breath told him she had not been prepared, but he also knew her reaction would be seen as one of ardor.

'For the love of the Gods, go easy on her!' warned the Captain. 'She does not see it is more than a game.'

Jareth let his eyes meet those of his boyhood friend. 'And you are so sure of my motives?'

'I know you,' the Captain sipped his wine, 'or do you choose to forget that?'

Jareth took the goblet out of Sarah's hand and sipped deeply. "Thank you for the vitals, Vatel."

"My King is always welcome," the Steward bowed.

Smoothly, Sarah still held in his arms, Jareth stood. "Gentlemen, I will retire now for the night."

Everyone in the kitchens heard him. Most pretended not to, but there were some there in Garthon's pay and some in Adele's Vatel hoped that Sarah understood the stratagem being played out.

They were nearly out of the common rooms when Marg entered. Sarah, ashamed of her behavior and not wishing to see the disappointment in Marg's eyes hid her face in the shoulder of the man in whose arms she was held.

Marg saw the outsiders, dropped into a curtsey and said quietly, "My King."

Jareth strode from the room, "Good night," he called out to all.

Sarah hid her face the entire way up to the Royal apartments. Jareth paused at his door. "Devon, see that I am not disturbed," he said out loud. 'I'm taking Sarah to the caverns, I have need to speak to her in private. Send me word if we are needed here.'

"I understand," Devon said bowing, as he opened the door for the King to enter his bedchamber.

The door shut behind them, and Jareth whispered. "Hold tight."

As the room fell way, they were in free fall and landed somewhere dark. Sarah was gripping his leather vest for all she was worth. "Where are we?"

"Sorry," he took a breath and a candle appeared on a rough wooden table.

Sarah looked around and then at him. "The Oubliette?"

Setting her on her feet, he took a seat on a chair that suddenly appeared. "It's one place no one is likely to look for us," he advised. "It's safe, and it's easy to defend."

The young woman stood looking around. "I suppose so."

"Pay attention," he ordered, "I don't know how much time we have, and there's a lot of background to cover." Sarah drew nearer. "Things are very likely to get a lot worse then you experienced tonight."

"I understand."

"No," he said calmly, "I don't think you do." He pulled her to his lap. "First, you need to understand the King of this Realm was not always a Fae. At one time, the Goblins ruled themselves, but as happens with some races, they had no talent for it. My Father conquered them, without a war I might add. When he did, he put a Fae in change of running the realm. All of the Fae Kings had to live in some kind of harmony with the goblins and the Labyrinth. The last Fae King was an old, old man without an heir. He damn near ruined the realm. Goblins have been in charge for eons in the removal of the unwanted of the world above, the world of man, a job they do well. He tried to change how they did things. He got stricter and more totalitarian as time went on. When he finally took off, or died, or what ever, the goblins requested my Father appoint someone a bit younger. Someone they could come to, and …well have fun with."

"They wanted a playmate?" She asked incredulously.

"More or less," he sighed.

"I see," she smirked. "Go on."

"My stepmother told my father she felt strongly that I was perfect for the job. Mainly because it got me out of her hair. She does not like me!" He said flatly. "Father, saw potential in giving me the Kingship of this unwanted realm. I get on well with the Goblins, and I formed a bond with the Labyrinth. Something all the other Kings before me, including the Goblin Kings, had not done. Only my Father knows as much as I do about the Realm." Jareth took a deep breath. "It's now clear that the Dumont girl is in the High Queen's pocket. My stepmother's hand chosen candidate for my wife; one that I would not marry if she were the last female, Fae or otherwise, on this plane of existence."

"So what did you do to this High Queen that she dislikes you so much?"

Jareth blinked. "You don't know who the High Queen is, do you?"

"How could I?" Sarah sighed. "I've never met her."

Closing his eyes, Jareth snickered. "I would have thought that after our first encounter, you'd have moved heaven and earth to learn all you could about me."

"I did," she stated. "I kept coming up against brick walls. You know there's not a lot of information out there on the Goblin King. So who is your step mother…this High Queen."

"Tatiana," he said watching for reaction.

"Oh…" She tried to look like she understood. "You mean she's named after Oberon's wife? Like in Midsummer's Night Dream?"

"No," He stroked her arm, "I mean she is Oberon's wife."

"Oh…" she looked at him. "OH!"

"To keep peace with her, my father sent me here. To keep peace with her, I was forced into accepting Garthon as my Chancellor. But I'll be damned if I'll let her dictate whom I'll marry," Jareth finished.

"And your Father, what does he say to all this?" Sarah asked.

"He says that if I want to drop the Dumont girl in the bog of stench, he'll help." Jareth said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Makes me feel sorry for the bog." Sarah commiserated. "So I'm what? Bait to throw the Dumont girl off your scent?"

"Something like that," he lied.

"It's not going to work." Sarah sighed.

"Why not?" he demanded.

"First, you're a King. Second you are very handsome. Third you're too good a step up for her. She'll try and find some way to get me out of the way." Sarah concluded. "Or hope you tire of a mere mortal."

"She underestimates you," he said. "That and no one knows you are not an employee."

"The King's possession," She grimaced.

Hands gripped her tightly. "That's right, and I will never let you go. Anyone who tries to take you from me, will learn first hand just what a bastard I can truly be."

"You have more important concerns," Sarah advised. "You had best keep her from finding out how the smalls are connected to me. Right now I'm just an obstacle to her plans. I don't mind being her target; I'm a big girl and I've faced off with the Goblin King. I can handle a Duke's daughter. But the smalls, she'd chew them up and spit them out."

"No one refers to the children as anything but my children," Jareth said.

Sarah withdrew from the King's lap. "I've done everything you have demanded of me. And I will continue to do what ever you say," she knelt at his knee. "Just don't take my time with them away…." Suddenly she began to speak in a rush. "I have stopped calling them my siblings…. I've even prevented them from using the term. I think they've all but forgotten the old life… they don't remember mom and dad… they don't remember I'm their sister… just don't take away my time…please…." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "That's what you wanted, isn't it…for them to forget I was their sister?"

A moment of cold satisfaction, and triumph was replaced with a guilty heart.

She looked down, clasped her hands on his knee. "Please, don't take them away from me."

"Sarah," he began.

"I'll do anything you say!" she whispered.

'Just fear me and love me,' he told her in a gentle voice, 'and do as I say, and

I ... I will be your slave.' He had said in a broken room to her. Now he stretched his hand out toward her, humbled by her willingness to give up everything. "I will never take the smalls from you," he whispered. "You love them, and they love you." He sighed, "But for now, no one must say a word about how they are connected to you."

Sarah nodded mutely.

He removed his gloves and held his hand, palm up out to her. When her hands were placed on his, he griped her wrists. "You will stay in my bed," he said. She nodded. "You will do what I want, when I want, how I want." She nodded again. "Good."

10


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

The Broken Seal

Jareth held her hands as they returned to the bedchamber. 'Devon, we've returned, is all quiet?'

'Aye, my King, all is quiet.' Devon sent the message. Sarah looked at the man, and wondered what he was doing.

"All is quiet." Jareth assured her.

"Good," she whispered. She felt very awkward, and stood awaiting an order.

Jareth sensed her uncertainty. He took a seat on the bed and studied her. She looked at him with worried eyes; no, not worried, frightened. He patted the mattress, inviting her to sit beside him. She moved slowly, with trembling limbs. The fear was pouring off her like perfume. Long lean fingers, free of the leather glove, tipped her face up. He looked at her profile, pleased that she was his possession. "You have always been a pretty thing."

Sarah swallowed hard, finding her voice. "Thank you, Sire."

"Sarah, are you cold?" he asked.

"No." she whispered.

"Then why should you tremble so?"

She turned to face him. "Because I don't know what's expected of me."

Jareth smiled, "What do you **_think_** is expected of you?" He leaned back and reclined on one elbow.

Sarah looked at the bed, then at the man, and began to literally shake.

"Sarah you're behaving like a…" the smile that had been on his face vanished. He looked at her. "a…"

"Virgin." She closed her eyes, embarrassed.

"No." he moaned softly as he sat upright. "No, that can't be!"

"Oh really?" she looked at him with defiant eyes. "And just why not? Just what kind of girl do you think I am, Jareth?"

"Sarah I'm not unaware of what goes on Above!" He challenged. "When one has been the Goblin King as long as I have, one learns to keep abreast of what the mortal world does. Chastity is not…"

"Practiced, no it's not…" she agreed. "But my experience with men is extremely narrow, thanks in part to a Mother who abandoned me, and a Goblin King who enchanted me!" She moved off the bed and as far away from him as she could and still be in the same room.

"What do I have to do with this?" he asked.

Sarah moved tight up against a wall. "You think I could feel anything for the boys I knew after I …after you…." She groaned. "Oh, why didn't you just let me jump in the Escher room?"

"Come here." He commanded gently, yet firmly. When she didn't move, he repeated the order a bit stronger. "Come here."

The young woman peeled herself off the wall, pulled what was left of her dignity back together and moved toward him. A few steps from the bed, she knelt down. "Yes, my King." She kept her eyes averted.

There was admiration in the mismatched eyes as he spoke to her. "You will sleep beside me, for it pleases me to have you there," he said placing a hand to her hair. "For now, that is all I shall require of you." He was disturbed when she didn't look relieved. "Sarah," he said softly. "One day I shall require a great deal more from you." She looked up at him, and he leaned toward her. "You are mine, to do with as I please."

She nodded. "Yes, Sire. I know."

"Now go change, and come to bed. It's been a long day." He sat back and watched as she walked to the Consort's Chamber to change. "A virgin?" he repeated in a silent whisper.

He had known she was an unknowing child four years earlier. He had seen her stand on the brink of womanhood. Her staying chaste had been something he'd not contemplated. That made him feel a bit unchivalrous. He'd been so angry that she'd rejected him, and his offer. He would have given her anything, or so he told himself. Now he was facing some hard truths. He had made demands of a child, not a woman, and had hardened his heart to her after her departure. He looked up as she came back into the chamber. She had changed out of the 'tartish' garb he'd dressed her in, perhaps purposefully, into a demure gown of fine lawn. She looked like an angel and he felt like a cad.

He looked at her, "Go to bed, Sarah. I've something I have to do."

She looked down, "I've displeased you?" she asked quietly.

"No," he stood up and took her hands in his. "How could I be displeased? I just have something I need to tend to. I'll be back shortly." He stepped away and raised his hands leather gloves instantly appeared. "Rest well."

Outside the door Devon felt the King's approach before the other guards did. "He comes."

All four men looked at the troubled monarch, who looked at Devon. A thought passed between them. The moment was still, Devon gave the other a questioning look, Jareth shrugged. Placing his hands behind his back, the King said. "I need to walk."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah sat on the bed but could not bring herself to climb into it. Going back to the Consort's Chamber she opened the wardrobe and took out a long dressing gown. The rich color and fabrics went without notice. She stepped into slippers and began to pace. The Consort's Chamber was too confining, and she began to pace the floor of the King's bedchamber. Sarah moved closer and closer to the bed. She looked at the empty bed, and remembered how it had been waking up with Jareth beside her. The warmth of his body, the spicy scent in the air, the feelings he filled her with. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, she placed her hand on the spot he'd been sitting in just moments ago. Full of frustration, and tension, she collapsed on the bed longing for him to return.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth with his guard surrounding him, walked the halls of the palace. Their steps took them toward the Crystal Ballroom. Jareth had not planned on going way, but felt drawn. His lips were firmly set in a frown. As they reached the massive doors of the room, the frown deepened. The seal was gone, as if it had not existed. Worse, Jareth had not felt the seal being broken.

"Devon, secure this room," he ordered.

The Captain and his men moved in, past the hanging crystals and long sheer draping that were fluttering on a wind that seemed trapped in the room. The room had been repaired at the same time the Escher room had been, only this one had been sealed. The ghosts of the past still clung here. Devon could feel something powerful in the room. "Majesty," he looked cautiously at the King. "I think you'd better come in."

Jareth entered the room and every drape fluttered, every crystal in the room sparked to life. With each step, the energy in the room was made stronger. "It's the Labyrinth." Jareth said in a hushed tone. "It opened the room. That's why I didn't feel the seal being broken. The Labyrinth devoured the seal as if it never existed."

Devon looked round the room; faint music hung in the air. "How long do you think it's been…open?"

Jareth sighed. "Since the night I took Sarah into the heart of the Labyrinth and claimed her."

Devon was the only one close enough to hear the King's words; the others were still making sure no one else had entered the room. "You took her into the heart of the Labyrinth?" He looked round the room. "You built this room for her, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Does she know?" Devon asked his childhood friend.

Jareth shook his head. "I never told her." He placed one hand over his eyes. "I was so angry with her, for rejecting me and all I offered…. This room is where I bared my soul to her, Devon. Where I sang my soul song for her."

"And she still does not know? Know that you declared your heart to her?" Devon whispered.

"No," Jareth said looking around the room. "She has no idea."

The Captain of the guard stared. "Why have you not told her?"

"Pride," Jareth answered.

"Thorn, Eric, Gimel," called the Captain. "Out! See that the King and I are not disturbed."

Jareth looked at his friend with skeptical eyes. "You plan on taking me on?"

"No, I'm not that big a fool. What I have to say is for your ears along, old friend." Devon waited a moment more. "You are acting like a fool! You risk the chance of losing her, you know."

"She is my possession." Jareth said confidently. "I shall never lose her."

"I'm not talking about her body! I'm talking about her heart!" Devon shoved the other. "She is a beautiful young woman! And that she's attracted to you is more than clear. So what do you do? You dress her like a tart and parade her though the castle." He shoved Jareth again, harder. "You don't have to misuse her, but you do so anyhow, because your pride is hurt! Get over it, old friend. Go tell that wonderful, brave, and precious creature how much you desire her, and do it before it's too late!"

Jareth shoved him back. "I'm not ready to do just that, old friend."

Another shove nearly knocked the king off his feet. "Somethings are not about you!"

Jareth glared. "And what makes you think you have the right to speak on this subject, Captain Devon?"

"The day you shamed her, it was my father alone who bowed to her, remember?" Devon knocked his friend into a pillar. "Now listen to me! She loves you. You demeaned her, you walked all over her, threatened to take the only thing in life that she loves as much as you away from her, and still she loves you. Do you really think you'll find that kind of devotion in a Fae?"

Jareth shook his head, "Devon, you don't understand…."

"I understand perfectly, Jareth, my old friend! It was not just this room you put a seal on, it was your heart! Well open your eyes, and see the truth. The Labyrinth broke the seal on this chamber! It's up to you to break the seal on the chamber you call your heart. Do you really think the Labyrinth brought her back here for you to wreak revenge upon? I doubt it! She's the only creature in existence that's your equal! Stop toying with her. Tell her what is in your heart, before she loses all hope."

Mismatched eyes opened wide. "You're right."

Devon stepped back a pace. "Of course I am." He pulled Jareth away from the pillar. "I say we get you back up to your bedchamber and that lovely creature."

"Thank you, Devon." Jareth vanished.

Devon sighed. "You're welcome, old friend." He strolled out of the Ballroom, and motioned the other guards to walk with him. "The King has taken a short cut, gentlemen. Let us return to our posts."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth materialized in his bedchamber. He had half expected to find Sarah fast asleep. Instead, he found her sobbing softly into the heavy spread on the bed. "Sarah." He moved to her side and placed a hand on her back. "Dearest, what ever are the tears for?"

She looked up at him, "You left…because…I…" she put her head back down and sobbed.

"Sarah," He stretched out next to her. "I left because I felt like a cad. I've behaved very badly where you are concerned. Not at all the way a gentleman should behave toward a lady. Most assuredly not the way a man should treat the woman he loves."

"You left me because I don't know how to please you," she whimpered. "You didn't even give me a chance to try."

"Sarah," he growled in her ear. "You have pleased me since the first time I set eyes on you."

"You're just saying that to be kind." She sobbed.

He removed his gloves; his hands moved over her with possessive strokes. "Woman, you please me. Your chaste state pleases me!" He gently turned her onto her back and kissed away her tears. "You saved yourself for me, my dearest love."

"I …" she looked at him, sobs still in her throat.

"Do you remember what I told you, in the Escher room, just before you said the words that ripped you from this realm?"

Sarah nodded, "You said. 'Just fear me and love me, and do as I say.'"

Jareth moved closer, his mouth inches from hers. "And I ... I will be your slave."

Gently he placed his lips on hers. "What I should have said was, Sarah I am your slave. I adore you, don't leave me." His hands pulled her closer. "Don't ever leave me, my dearest."

"I didn't want to leave you," she gasped. "I had to save Toby! That careless wish.."

Jareth sighed as he rested against her. "I've handled things so badly." He looked at her. "I'd never before met anyone from your world like you. You are nearly as stubborn as I am, it make me so exasperated that I don't think. I strike out."

Sarah whispered, "You push my buttons too." The tears were nearly gone.

"Never have I met a woman who can cause me such insane pain! And have me look for more," Jareth growled darkly. "Sarah, there are so many misunderstandings we have to clear up." He carefully moved so his weight was not pressing her into the mattress any longer.

"I'm all for that, but can it wait?" Sarah pulled him back against her. "I think right now, I am needing something other than a rehash of where we went wrong so far."

Jareth murmured something she didn't understand, words in some language she'd never heard. One hand tipped her chin up as his lips sealed hers. He paused, "Sarah, if I don't… stop now… I won't stop at all," he warned.

Emerald green eyes gazed into his, filled with a desire she'd never known. "Don't stop," she begged. "Don't stop, Jareth. I don't want you to stop."

Jareth took a deep breath, all sanity feeling, and he was grasping at it for control. "Sarah, you've never been with a man I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

Jareth shifted, and took hold of her hand. Without effort he was able to move it against the heat building in his hardening manhood. "I wouldn't mean to, but I could hurt you."

"Please. I ache so much right now, I don't think anything could hurt more!" Her lips trembled with passion and need.

"You are like a fever in my blood, Sarah. Once I, ..once I take you, it will change everything." Her hand was still against his throbbing member. "Do you still want me?"

"Yes." She murmured. "Yes."

"I have always planned on bedding you, Sarah." He said darkly. "I want to plant myself deep inside you." He moved and again was over her. "It's not as simple as just ramming this rod into your beautiful body. If it were, we would not be talking right now."

"Why **_are_** you still talking?" she moved against him, her body aching for him.

"Dearest, listen to me," he warned. "This is not a matter of just sex. It goes far beyond that. I have marked you as mine; I've claimed you in the heart of the Labyrinth. Once we are joined in this fashion, it is everlasting. If a Fae takes a mate, it's for eternity."

Sarah felt a fire in her veins. "I need you." Her voice was ragged with the ardor that had ripened in her soul.

"And I need you." He fought for the last strands of sanity to stay.

"Please." She begged. "Please."

" Not here," He moved swiftly and pulled her from the bed, swept her up in his arms. "Only in the heart of the Labyrinth. The Labyrinth must be part of our first true mating." He held her close. "Will you come away with me?" She nodded, and they vanished.

9


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Just a man and a woman

Jareth walked with Sarah in his arms into the heart of the living entity called Labyrinth. "We come for your blessing," he called out. "We ask that you join us."

"We are honored, oh Goblin King. We are honored, Daughter of the Above." The voice was everywhere.

Sarah looked at Jareth and clung to him.

"I have claimed this woman as my possession. Make her now my wife,"the king said firmly.

Another voice spoke, "We can not. That is not within our authority. "

A third voice whispered. "Only the High King can sanction such a union with the bonds of marriage."

"I want her now." Jareth roared. "I burn with need of her."

"It is also your wish, Daughter of the Above?" The voice of the Labyrinth asked.

"It is," Sarah answered.

The ground beneath Jareth's feet shook and a series of stones rose up out of the ground, forming a cathedral circle. Jareth set Sarah on her feet. "We must walk in, each freely." He moved to walk toward the ring of stone.

Sarah followed his movements and entered the stone ring at the same moment he had. His hands were held out to her, palms up. She laid her hands over his.

"Speak what is in your heart," the Labyrinth commanded.

Jareth closed his fingers on the hands in his. "I have wanted you from the moment I saw you. You are what fires my soul and drives me insane. You are part of me, and of you I can never be free."

"You are the one constant I've even known," Sarah sighed. "And I want you desperately."

"Here in this circle, with hands clasped in steadfast union, become man and woman, joined." The voices of the Labyrinth spoke in unison.

Jareth pulled her closer. "You are now my hand-fasted spouse. There shall be no other." Bare hands cupped her face. "Open your soul to me, as I open mine to you." It was as if the universe had exploded into being. When the moment passed, the couple collapsed to the ground. Each was fighting for breath, and each looked at the other with new eyes.

Sarah panted and looked at him. "If that's a hand-fasting, how does one survive a wedding?"

"Some don't," teased Jareth lightly. "Some go up in spontaneous combustion."

The young woman lay on the ground and laughed. "I can believe it."

The Fae man crawled to her. "Want to give that a try?"

"What, now? We'd burn down the Labyrinth!" She looked up at the night sky.

He moved closer, until he could touch her ear with his lips, "I wish to have Above, below." The huskiness in his voice warned he was not going to be put off.

Sarah looked at the ring of stones. "Here and now? We don't even have a bed, and this floor is made of stones, if you had not noticed."

"A bed?" He snapped his fingers, and a large, round mattress covered with silk and plump pillows appeared, beside where they lay. Another flick of his fingers, and their clothes melted away. "Let me worship you, Sarah. Heart to heart, soul to soul... flesh to flesh." He pulled her off the ground and stood before her, "Man to woman."

Sarah looked at him, in the glory of all that he was. 'My God, he's beautiful' she thought to herself.

"Thank you," he said without modesty.

"For what?" she asked.

"For thinking I'm beautiful," he whispered as he took into his embrace. 'I've always thought you were.' He sent the thought to her clearly.

"How long have you been able to do that?" she asked out loud.

"Nearly from the start," he confessed. "Most often when you feel something very deeply." He let his fingers walk over her shoulders. "Do you really want to discuss this now, when there are other more…pressing issues at hand?"

Sarah blushed. "Is this one of the other misconceptions we need to clear up?"

"No, it's more a matter of when I took off my gloves and started bonding with you." He felt her quiver under his fingers and snickered. "Are you going to do that every time I touch you?"

"Likely," she moaned.

Jareth picked her up and carried her the few short steps to the bed. "Let us discover the mysteries of man and woman together, Sarah. Like kittens in a basket."

Sarah placed fingers over his mouth. "Shut up and kiss me."

Jareth pulled her into him. "Your wish is my command. I am your willing slave."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Devon and his men stood guard outside the king's bedchamber. Devon knew it was empty, and the others suspected. Yet they behaved as if the man they guarded was within with the perky little mortal maid. Devon glanced out the window once and smirked. He really would have to discuss security with Jareth once he was not occupied with Sarah.

Eric looked up. "Chancellor in hall," he said under his breath.

"Damn his timing." Devon closed his eyes. 'Chancellor on war path.'

'Not now!' the strained reply came. 'I am busy.'

Devon sputtered into his gauntlet. 'If she's too much for you…I could…'

'Take care of Garthon! Leave Sarah to me.'

Devon looked at Garthon. "Yes, my lord Chancellor?"

"I have urgent business with the King." Garthon looked down his narrow nose at the Captain.

"And the King is…indisposed." Devon wiggled his eyebrows.

Gimel watched the Chancellor for reaction; none of the guard liked the man. Gimel however took his dislike to an intense place. The sight of the Chancellor standing before them made him feel sick. "Why don't you crawl back into that hole the High Queen pulled you out of?"

Garthon ignored the comment. "Inform the King that I am here."

Devon sniffed, "Well if I must." He tapped on the door. "Garthon is here, your Majesty." He focused his mind. 'Much as I hate to rush any man, I fear I bear bad tidings. The pest won't leave,' he sent the thought.

'Damn him! Give me a few moments more. Stall him some how.'

Devon stood directly in the path the Chancellor was prepared to use. "I suggest you get comfortable, it could be some time."

Garthon shoved Devon aside and pounded with his fist on the door. "Your Majesty! I must speak with you."

The door opened and Jareth, looking as if he'd been racing on the back of a dragon, stood there blocking it. "Garthon, what do you want?"

"I bring you news of great importance!" Garthon held himself tall and proud. "The High Queen herself, has accepted your invitation to the gala honoring Lady Adele."

"Wonderful, you could not wait until morning to tell me this?" Jareth cast a glance over his shoulder. "I'm occupied." Sarah giggled in the background.

Crest fallen Garthon gasped. "I was certain you would wish to know at once, Sire. Your stepmother does not grace every invitation she receives."

Jareth leaned on the doorframe and snorted. "I'm so blessed." He waved the Chancellor off. "Go do what ever it is you do, and don't disturb me again, unless the castle is burning down, or some other disaster." He shut the door in the man's face.

Garthon stepped back. "Little wonder our good High Queen feels as she does about him!" he muttered as he stormed back the direction he'd come.

5


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Midnight Confessions

Sarah looked at Jareth as he came back to the bed. She wondered how it felt to tick off the Chancellor, and not worry about it. "He's not friendly to you or me," she warned. "He thinks I'm a distraction."

"You are a distraction," Jareth pulled her against his body as he settled in the big bed. "A beautiful distraction." He kissed her forehead as she wrapped her arms about his torso. "Sarah, while we have a few moments of sanity, we need to discuss some important issues."

"All right." She sighed. "That sounds serious."

"It is," Jareth agreed. "First and foremost, you must not say a word to anyone about what happened between us in the Labyrinth tonight. For your own safety. you must not tell anyone that I've touched you without my gloves." He looked at her to be sure she was listening to him. "No one can know about that until I've a chance to talk to my Father."

"I don't understand. Didn't you say we were hand-fasted?" Emerald eyes sought answers in stormy sea mismatched eyes.

"Yes, we are. However, until I can talk to Oberon, we need to be discreet." He held a hand up at her objections. "Yes, yes, I know. It's crazy. And a good deal of that is my fault. You see, I didn't report everything that happened on your first visit."

A dark brow rose and Sarah looked at him, "What does that mean?"

Quilt swept over the Goblin King's face; it was not a look he wore well. "I didn't report your bite from the Swarm Queen, or the enchanted peach I sent you…" He looked down saw her raised brow and frowned. "All right, I also didn't report that I Fae marked you and sang you a Soul Fae Song. Is that what you want to hear?"

Sarah sighed. "I forgive you."

"Why? You don't even understand the enormity of what I did, how can you just forgive me?" The man asked as he watched her face.

"I hurt your pride," she said in a very quiet voice. "I didn't mean to, but I did."

Jareth looked at her. The little mortal girl they called her. Usually with derision. How little anyone in the palace understood his woman. "Yes, you did. But part of it was my fault. I should have told you when you were bitten what was happening. Sarah, Swarm Fairies carry their venom in saliva. When you were bitten, you were infected, and there's no antibody for the venom. It changes the victim in little ways. If one were to be attacked by the swarm in full force, you could die from the venom."

"Jareth, I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but I'm not sure I would even have believed you if you'd told me just then." Sarah informed him calmly. "Ok so I was bitten by a Swarm Fairy… how did it affect me?"

"We're still not sure," he confessed.

"Is there more?" she asked, saw that he was holding back. "Of course there is. Ok, come on! I'm ready for anything you have to say."

"You didn't win the game…you lost."

"Run that one by me again." Her voice had lost its humor.

"You remember that peach?"

Her breath was coming in short bursts. "Yes."

"Well, when you took that bite, you forfeited your freedom." He could feel her go cold under his embrace. "You lost the game then."

Green eyes with fiery centers glared at him. "But I broke the spell!"

"No, you broke the ballroom, the spell was inside you," he corrected softly.

"You're telling me that I lost."

He could feel her temper rising. "Yes, you lost."

"But I fought my way though the gate! And that Humongous thing you had wielding an axe!" Her voice rose two octaves.

"You should never have been able to get out of the Ballroom." He tapped his chin, "I had not planned on you being able to get past that obstacle. After all, I myself was the bait for that one." He mused over the underestimating of the girl. "There I was, playing with the baby, the next thing I know I have to order the guard out to do something, while I hide my baby."

Sarah groaned softly. "He was not your baby, he was my brother! And I thought I was winning."

"That's the odd thing, you should not have been able to even get in the gate!" Jareth frowned. "Near as I can figure out, the Labyrinth was helping you because…I… cheated, a little."

"A little?" She was glaring and her face was getting red. "You cheated a lot!"

"It's my game," he said as if it mattered.

"Oh and that makes cheating right? Is that what you intend to teach Toby and Claire?" She barked.

"No," he gasped. "I've grown a bit since then."

"You telling me you would not have cheated if we faced that situation right now?"

"No," he said in a boyish tone, "I'm saying I wouldn't tell Toby and Claire to cheat." He began to tickle her. "To win you, I'd lie, cheat and steal!"

She slapped his hands away. "What else have you not told me?'

anyone seeing his face right then knew he was looking for a way out, "Well, you remember that fairy bite?" She nodded. "When you came back to us…the Healer gave you some living crystal elixir…." She didn't react, and he went on. "And it combined with my giving you healing energy. Kicked the fairy venom in your system in to high gear." She mouthed, 'and'. "And you're not exactly mortal anymore."

Sarah scrunched down under the blanket. "I don't want to know anymore."

"But Sarah…"

"No."

"But Sarah, really…"

"No!" She pulled the blanket up over her head.

'Hiding will do you no good.' He thought toward her.

Sarah popped her head out from under the blanket. "I heard that."

Jareth nodded. "Sarah, sooner or later you're going to start exhibiting powers. I'm going to have to train you."

She sat up, "We're likely to kill each other. What else."

"When I took off my gloves, I was not just using you as a safety net. I was beginning the bonding process," he admitted with a guilty smile.

Sarah stared at him. "So in that tunnel you began the bonding?"

"No, not in the tunnel," he sighed very uncomfortable with what he was about to tell her.

"I'm confused. The first time you touched me without gloves was in the tunnel." She was trying to process all that he was saying.

"We have to go a bit further back," Jareth sighed, rubbing his aching forehead. "Sarah, you were so very, very hurt when you came back to us. Even the healers thought you were going to die. Candon, in desperation gave you the Living Crystal Elixir. The only reason it didn't kill you outright was your body already contained the Swarm venom and the effects of having eaten Fae Food."

Sarah shuddered with the memory of that night, the night she lost her world, her parents and her life above. "I had to save the smalls."

Pulling her close, Jareth whispered back, "I had to save you. I ordered the healers from the room, removed my glove and passed healing engeries into you. The combination of the elixir, the venom, the effects of the marking and the peach mixed with the energies…and then there's the fact that you were already part of the Labyrinth…"

"Stop!" She sat up. "I'm part of the Labyrinth?"

"We are bound together, you, the Labyrinth and I," he stated. "To complete the healing process I had to bring you into the heart of the Labyrinth and claim you."

"But you already told me you owned me." She felt her head ache with all the information.

"Yes, I said it, but I didn't …proclaim it…I had to carry you into the heart of the Labyrinth and proclaim it. Then we were bound together, all three of us; you, me and the Labyrinth." The admission still was not getting through to her. "Sarah, listen to me. You and I have been connected by a magical thread since the moment you entered the Labyrinth that night four years ago."

Sarah looked at him, "So what happened tonight did what? Sealed the deal?"

"Human terms," he sighed. "But yes, it sealed the deal. You are now my hand-fasted spouse, my bonded mate. We've touched skin to skin." He held his ungloved hands out in plan sight.

"And it's got to be kept a secret," she said, "But the entire palace can freely think that I'm your…mistress." She didn't like the feeling of shame sweeping though her.

"Dearest, if I had been smarter about this whole thing from the start," he pulled her close, resting his chin on her head. "None of this would be necessary. Politics being what they are, I have to play this stupid game, and I'm afraid you have to play as well."

She shook her head, "Jareth, this is going to be hard for the smalls to understand. I don't understand, and I'm a lead player."

"Sarah, no one out side of Canton, Marg and a few others knows that you are changing. I know it's going to be hard not to show the changes, but right now for the safety of our little family you have to play the part," Jareth soothed.

"Our little family?" she looked up at him. "Our what?"

"You," he kissed her. "Me," he kissed again. "Our children."

"Our children," she repeated in an emotional whisper.

"Yes, darling girl, our children. The smalls and any that you and I have together." He smiled the same smile he'd given to her on their first meeting. "Oh how I want to have children with you."

"If this is a dream, don't wake me."

"Sarah, I should think by now you'd know I'm more along the lines of a nightmare." Jareth teased, pulling her under the blankets. "Funny how some girls always prefer the dragon to the knight."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Make her a ghost in a well

The entire palace was in an uproar with the news that Her Royal Majesty, The High Queen was going to appear at the ball. Garthon was turning what should have been a simple, elegant ball into a production. Sarah likened it to a cheap copy of a Broadway production. Vatel was nearly at his wit's end keeping the ostentatious and vulgar Chancellor under control. He had squelched many of the ideas the, knowing that the only person it would please would be Garthon.

Sarah took time to help embroider napkins with the royal crest. When the last stitch had been made, she was going to be overjoyed.

Adele caught sight of Sarah from the gallery above the hall. With a smirk, she commented loudly to her companion how pleased she was the High Queen would be at the gala. The other responded it was indeed a feather in Adele's cap, and might just convince King Jareth to pay more attention to Adele, a lady that was so clearly his equal, and stop wasting time with his little human toy. Sarah heard every word, but gave absolutely no indication she had. She wanted no bloodstains on the linen, and she would not give Adele the satisfaction of riling her.

The two Fae women continued to speak with out stop, and Sarah wondered how they could be so self absorbed. When there were arrangements going on all about them, these two stood on the gallery fanning themselves with no regard for the staff. Fee and Oona came into the courtyard with more linen for Sarah. Oona saw the dreaded Lady Dumont and as she placed the linen down she produced her mandolin.

"Come Sarah, a song while working is just what we need." She began to strum and play a song she'd taught Sarah the words to. Sarah sang gaily to the tune, but only Fee and Oona saw the angry retreat of Lady Dumont. Oona laughed and placed the mandolin down. "I thought she'd never leave."

Fee looked at Sarah, "There is a glow about you," she commented softly. "The glow of love."

Sarah blushed. "Is there?"

Oona nodded. "You do glow."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Adele stormed into Garthon's office. "What are you doing about getting rid of that mortal girl?" she demanded.

Garthon glared at her. "Lower your voice! You think I want the entire place to know I'm working on ridding the realm of that creature?"

Adele pouted. "Garthon, my gala is less than a day away, and she's still here!"

She moved toward the man, with movements that were designed to entice. "Can't you make her a ghost in a well or something?"

Lust for the young Fae woman filled him, "Were that it was that easy." He quickly reminded himself he had a wife. "The mortal girl is well liked among her peers."

"You mean among the other servants? She has no peers, she's a mortal and as far as I know the only one who serves the Royal apartments." Adele spat. "She, and those pets he calls his children. Garthon, is he serious about naming that mortal child his heir?"

"As far as I know, yes," Garthon looked as disgusted as she.

"What of his own children?"

Garthon's face turned to a sneer. "Once he has a Fae heir, that mortal will be cast aside, I'm sure." He looked pleased with the thought. "What man would not want a full blooded Fae child of his own loin to inherit the throne?"

"Has that little snippet not been abed with him, I would be carrying his heir now! And instead of a welcoming gala, we'd be celebrating my wedding!" Adele pouted. She moved closer to the Chancellor. "Drop that girl down a well! I'll make it worth your wile."

"Stop talking foolishly," he ordered. " Go! Your gala is tomorrow, and the mortal girl will not be in attendance." He ushered her out of the office and shut the door.

Adele stood outside in the hallway a moment longer. "Perhaps I'll just have to see to it myself that she's not in attendance at all, ever again." She laughed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah felt the stones quiver. She looked at the walls of the palace. "Ok, that's weird."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jareth felt the quiver and closed his eyes. "Who did what?" he wondered out loud. When there was no answer he sighed, knowing it was a warning. He rose to his feet, drew a crystal from the air and went to sit at the window of his study. He held the crystal to the winds. "Father, I need you." He sent the globe sailing and watched until it was well out of sight.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The morning of the day of gala found the great palace of the Goblin King a flurry of activity. Sarah tried to ignore it all. She concentrated instead on the smalls. She explained that the reason the King could not have breakfast with them were last minuet details only he could oversee. Knowing the smalls were expected to put in an appearance didn't bring her any peace. She had not forgiven Lady Adele's first comments on seeing the smalls. Nor did Sarah think she ever would forgive the spoiled Fae woman.

She would have asked Jareth to keep the smalls out of it all together, but felt she didn't really have a voice in this matter.

She went over manners at breakfast, then saw them to the morning classes. She noted the glare of the Nanny. The glares had gotten more treacherous toward Sarah since it became palace gossip that she was warming the King's bed. Sarah wished she didn't have to leave the little ones with the angry Fae woman. She wished she could tell her off.

While the little ones were studying, Sarah busied herself with making sure their garments for the opening of the ball were perfect. Every stitch had been checked. Every last ribbon was in place on Claire's pretty little gown. Toby would be dressed exactly like Jareth. Sarah thought happily of presenting both children to the King, and of seeing the face of the High Queen as he stood with his mortal children.

The afternoon classes were adjourned, in favor of long naps and a good long soak in the tub to prepare for the evening's festivities. In all the commotion and fuss, Sarah had not seen Jareth at all. As the time for the evening meal arrived, it was clear that he would not be joining the children, as he was to sup with his guests. Sarah went over court manners and how the children were to behave. Then it was time to dress. Sarah knew that Jareth was already in the crystal ball room, receiving his first guests. The appointed time for the children to be taken to the room was quickly arriving. Sarah looked at her brother and little sister.

"You are so beautiful!" She said as she hugged them both. "You make me very proud." She held her shoulders back, and the smalls imitated her. "Remember! Your father is King."

Sarah opened the door of the royal apartment to find the Nanny standing in a court gown. "Nanny?"

The Fae Nanny brushed her aside. "I've come to take the children down to their Father."

"I was under the impression that I was supposed to do that," Sarah said standing firm.

Nanny looked at her with loathing. "Do you really believe the Lady Adele wants you at her grand gala? A mere mortal? A servant who… sleeps in the king's bed?"

Sarah looked over, knowing the smalls had not heard, and was sure they would not understand. "Be still," she warned.

Nanny shook her head. "I am to take the children down."

Sarah suddenly knew she was powerless to stop the woman. "As you wish Nanny." She motioned the smalls forward. "Nanny is taking you to the grand ballroom. Remember what you've been told. Now do your father proud."

Nanny grabbed hold of a child with each of her hands. "Goodnight, mortal."

Sarah watched the children leave and felt something in her tremble with dread and warning. Something familiar… The feeling was… was the same as the night their parents had been killed. Suddenly she opened the door to go after the nanny and stop her. Standing in the door was Adele with two Fae men in dark garb.

"Take her," ordered Adele.

Sarah opened her mouth to cry out but a hand covered her as they disappeared. Only Adele stood in the doorway. She laughed. "Must have these apartments fumigated once I'm rid of the human brats."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarah struggled against the hands on her, but the Fae were more powerful than she. When the darkness ebbed, she could see she was in a desolate place, much worse than any oubliette could ever be.

One of the men looked at her with disgust. "We should just slit its throat and be done with it."

The other placed a hand out. "No," the voice was one laced with reason. "We are just to keep her here." He turned to Sarah. "You have been an obstacle to the Lady Adele long enough, little mortal. Consider this your termination from your position in the castle. Thank what ever God you believe in for your life. By the time the cock crows, Lady Adele will be engaged to the King. You will stay here, confined for now. There is no escape, and no need of a guard. For Dark Magic will hold thee here."

Sarah looked at the place. "The King will never forgive her this!" She glared at the two males. "And you would do well to fear his wrath!"

They disappeared, laughing at her.

Sarah sat down. "I'm outside the Labyrinth," she said aloud. "Great…and I can't feel Jareth." She took a deep breath. "Ok, Sarah, think like the Fae. Adele wants me out of the way, so she can entice Jareth. Only she can't, because he's bonded. But she's called in the big guns with the High Queen to force the King into a marriage…. Think, Sarah, think! There has to be a logical way through this…Jareth… think on Jareth…go back to the start…. When, and where it all began…" She stood up. " But what no one knew was

this: the King of the Goblins had fallen in love with her, and given her certain powers." She knew that was the answer. "I wish, I wish… I wish Oberon the King of all Fae would come and rescue me!"

She felt the wind shift and the dark magic that surrounded the place disappeared in a thunderous crack. The man standing next to her had the same crooked smile that graced the face of the Goblin King. He was tall, and carried himself with an elegance most men would never master. His thick white hair was cut more conservatively than Jareth's wild mane, and his beard was neatly trimmed. It was his eyes, though, and his mouth, that told Sarah who he was.

"You're ... him, aren't you? You're the High King!" Sarah said in wonderment just as she'd said to Jareth four years earlier.

Oberon, dressed in a handsome dark blue tunic in rich velvet and some metallic material she could not name, bowed to her. "Lady Sarah, I presume." His voice was accented and filled all the space.

Sarah dropped to a low curtsey and stayed that way. "My Sovereign." She lowered her eyes.

Oberon studied the little creature. "I was told thee was mortal. I see I was given false information."

"Mortal I was born, Sire," Sarah answered him. "Changed by the Labyrinth I am."

"Indeed," he snickered. "Well, well. That's put a different spin on things, hasn't it?" He held out a gloved hand to the girl. "Rise child, walk with me."

"Thank you, Sire." She stood, but kept her eyes veiled.

A hand slid under her chin, lifting her face much as Jareth would. "I can see why he's so enchanted with you, my girl. I approve."

Sarah looked up at him, "You do?"

"Child, I am not narrow," he flirted with her.

"I see where he gets it," Sarah said cautiously. "You're a bad influence!"

"Yes, but I'm a fun father," he winked. "Well, what say we go crash that Ball and rescue my poor son?"

Sarah tightened her grip on the hand holding hers. "I think I'm going to like you."

"I know I'm going to like you."

7


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

The Crystal Ballroom

Jareth listened to the endless chatter Garthon spouted, wishing he could put a lock on the man's mouth. He crossed his eyes as he turned to Captain Devon. "Does he never tire of the sound of his own voice?" he asked in a tight whisper.

"No, I don't think so," Devon whispered back.

To appease Garthon, Jareth had allowed him to have a court doublet created in white and gold. Jareth hated it on sight, but pulled it on grudgingly. He felt like he was on display, or should be standing on a wedding cake. It was not a feeling he liked. Nothing about this evening was anything he liked.

He stood greeting his guests, feeling stiff in the doublet created by someone other than his own tailor. He could feel the underling spells in the lining and thanked the Gods that he was already bonded with Sarah. He also was not happy with changes Garthon had made in the crystal ballroom. This was not the way he'd envisioned this room, and he felt violated. Gone were the silvery spider spun drapes, gone were the amber colored pillows, all replaced by ugly heavy red velvet and gold.

Jareth was not surprised when his stepmother arrived before the Lady Adele. He was surprised when she insisted on standing beside him to greet guests. The High Queen was dressed in a gown of spun silvery moonbeams and looked regal beyond words.

"Goblin King," she addressed the boy king.

"High Queen," He spoke with the same lack of emotions.

"How good of you to extend an invitation to me, dear boy." Her voice was practiced.

"How good of you to accept." He bowed deeply knowing something was afoot. "I believe you are familiar with the girl and her father already, are you not, Stepmother?"

"Oh Jareth," the High Queen placed a hand on his sleeve. "I think you can call me…mother, can you not?"

"No," he said with a painted on smile. "I cannot."

The High Queen looked disappointed. "I see."

"Do you?" he asked. "I wonder." He saw the Nanny bringing the children in, and his frown deepened. As they approached, his face softened toward the children. "My good Queen, I would like to introduce you to my children."

Tatiana, gazed down at the mortal children and her heart melted. She had a soft spot in her heart for little ones, "Yes, please do."

"This is Prince Tobias Robert, my son, and my heir." Jareth proudly placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Toby, this is the High Queen Tatiana, wife of my Father Oberon."

Toby remembered what Sarah had said and he bowed from the waist, took the hand of the Fae Queen and placed his lips to it. "My Queen."

"Oh nicely done, lad!" The High Queen praised. She looked up at Jareth, her eyes shining. "He's a true prince!"

"And this is Princess Claire Karen." He moved the shy little girl forward and away from the Nanny who was staring at the High Queen.

Claire looked up at the Queen with big eyes, "Are you my Granny?"

Tatiana bent down and swooped the little girl up. "One of them, sweetling," she cooed. "Jareth, she's an angel!"

Jareth was finding it hard to believe his own eyes. "She can be." He looked at his Stepmother cooing to the little girl with red gold curls. He looked over at Devon and mouthed. "Who is this?" Then he looked at Nanny. "Where is Sarah?"

"Sire, I don't concern myself with the Mortal. I was instructed by Lady Adele to be the one who brought the children to you," the Nanny said in a haughty tone.

Devon saw Jareth tighten his fist as he moved it behind his back; never a good sign. "Since when does she give orders in my house?"

"Sire," the Nanny gazed at him rather coolly for one of his servants, "I was assured she had your full knowledge of her request that the mortal maid not be the one to bring these children before the High Queen."

Devon moved to Jareth's ear. "Not here, not now," he cautioned.

The Nanny moved to put a hand on Toby, but he dashed behind Jareth. "Young…master…" The nanny was having trouble addressing the lad. "Come, you've seen the High Queen. It's time to return to your rooms." The boy stayed just out of the woman's reach. "Come here, boy!"

Even the High Queen was disturbed by the tone in the woman's voice. Jareth felt the vein in his neck pulsate. "Nanny, you are dismissed."

"I have not yet returned the children to the nursery, Sire." She blinked.

"Nor shall you. You are dismissed! I want you gone from my palace. Leave at once," he spoke firmly, without raising his voice, when what he really wanted to do was wring the woman's neck.

"Sire," she looked at him in disbelief. "Have I offended thee?"

"Your handling of my children offends me, yes." Jareth looked to see the High Queen was soothing Claire who was very upset. "You have treated these poor babes without any regard. I find we can no long use your services." He looked to Devon. "Have her escorted from the castle."

Toby peered out from the legs he was hiding behind, "Is Nanny going away, Daddy?"

"Yes, son," Jareth said kindly.

The Nanny gave the boy a sharp stare. "You will never be his real son, you're just a pet! A mortal pet!" She turned and stormed from the room.

Jareth knelt on one knee and placed a hand on Toby's shoulder. "Don't you listen to her. She has no idea of what you and Claire mean to me. You are my son."

Toby nodded, "Yes, Father." He was trying to sound grown up.

Claire was holding onto the High Queen. "Nanny's a bad lady!"

"Shhhhh," soothed the High Queen. "Jareth, where did that woman come from?"

Mismatched eyes met the eyes of the High Queen and saw that she was truly upset. "She was recommended by one of the Old Families. I was told she was wonderful with children. I've been worried about her handling of the children for some time now, ever since her actions were brought to my attention."

"Perhaps, if you'd permit me, I could suggest a maid of mine to take over the duty of Nanny," said the High Queen. "I happen to have a lovely changeling girl as a servant, and she's wonderful with all kinds of children."

Jareth blinked, and felt as he'd walked though the looking glass. "Thank you."

"Oh I do adore children!" Tatiana snuggled into a hug with Claire. She looked at her stepson, "You find that hard to believe?"

"Ours was not the best of relationships, Madame," he reminded her.

"No, it was not," she agreed. "That was my fault as well as yours."

Jareth took a step back, "Who are you, and what have you done with the real Tatiana?" He asked in wonderment.

"Oh come now," Tatiana smiled charmingly. "That is all water under the bridge. You're a gown man, with little ones. Is it so odd that my view of you should evolve?"

She rubbed noses with the little girl in her arms. "I want the best for you, and for these wonderful children that you've seen fit to father." She gave the man staring at her a wistful smile. "You've changed too! You're not that spoiled mean little tike that did unspeakable thing to me. I see a lot of your father in you, now. And I'd like to see you settled with a good Queen. Is that so bad? Little ones need a mother, not just a Nanny."

Garthon had been seeing to arrangements and seeing the High Queen standing with the Goblin King pleased him. He was, after all one of her handpicked minions. He came to greet Tatiana, but was disturbed when he found her holding the little mortal girl.  
"My good Queen," he bowed deeply with what he thought was a flourish. "How good of you to come."

"Garthon," she said with mild amusement. "You neglected to tell me how delightful my stepson's children are!"

"An oversight, my Queen." The Chancellor looked like a deer in headlights.

"I assure you, my Lady." He bowed and went back to orchestrating.

Tatiana smiled up at her stepson again. "I'm sure you're aware I keep track of you. After all, a mother, even a stepmother, is concerned for her son's welfare when he first moves onto his own."

Jareth leaned toward her, "I've been Goblin King for nearly six hundred years, and now you become concerned for my what, my welfare?"

The High Queen laughed; it was a slivery sound. "You think that popinjay is the first eyes I've had watch you? Oh come now, lad. Give this old woman a bit more credit than that."

Jareth felt his mouth drop. "You sent him here to get rid of him!"

Tatiana smiled and batted her lashes at the young King. "Did I?" she asked in mock innocence.

Jareth threw back his head and laughed, "That's one for you, Stepmother!"

"Well I had to do something with him, I was tripping over him every time I turned round." the High Queen sighed.

Devon covered his mouth, as he feared choking on laughter. He had never seen his boyhood friend and the High Queen get on so well. It was his dearest hope that it would continue. Peace in the hierarchy was something more than a desire it was a necessity.

The High Queen set Claire on her feet and held the little one against her. "I must say this room is not at all as I would have thought you would create."

"This is not the way I made it." Jareth crossed his arms. "This is not even my style of tunic! This is Garthon's idea, all of it." Jareth pointed to the flowing drapes. "There should be more ethereal material there, and that pit, I had it filled with lush pillows and seating." He looked down at the tunic. "And this monstrosity? I ask you, now really, Stepmother, is this me?"

The High Queen frowned. "No, it's not," she sighed. "What you need is a good wife."

Jareth narrowed his eyes and looked down his long straight nose. "If you suggest that Dumont girl, I'll strangle you here on the spot, Stepmother."

Tatiana made a face. "Why would I ever suggest that spoiled brat?"

The man in the white and gold tunic blinked. "You didn't suggest her? Or suggest to her father that she come to court?"

"Jareth, I don't even speak to her father, not since your father sent him from our court. As for the girl, Adele was never anything more to me, then the child of one of our courtiers. Where under the sun did you get the idea I sent her here?" She saw the young man's eyes narrow, and she followed the gaze. "Garthon?"

"He's been promoting a union betwixt me and that…girl…"Jareth waved his hand at the room. "That's what this whole production is all about. He was sure you were coming here to announce my betrothal to the little witch."

"No," Protested the High Queen with a hurt expression. "Oh, my poor boy, no. I accepted your invitation as a gesture of good will. I want peace in the family. I thought it would please your father. I had heard you'd adopt children and were acting more…grown up. I never sanctioned a union between you and Adele! My god and goddess, she's not even your type!" She sighed, "Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

Jareth moved closer and looked at her as if examining a horse. "You look like my stepmother, you sound like my stepmother, but you do not act like her."

"Oh grow up!" the High Queen swatted him.

"That's my Stepmother!" Jareth said pointing at her.

Devon would have closed his eyes and winced but he saw something at the top of the staircase that was going to upset the King. "Lady Dumont has arrived, Sire."

Jareth looked up and frowned. "Good God."

Tatiana followed her stepson's gaze, "Is she kidding?"

"No," Devon sighed.

At the top of the stairs stood Adele, in what she felt was her most becoming gown. The gown was various shades of red with gold accents and off her shoulders. Her long red hair had been done in a cascade of curls and ringlets. She paused dramatically, wanting everyone to get a good look at her, to see the woman who would be the next Queen of this Realm. Her smile widened as she saw the High Queen standing with Jareth below. It faded again as she noticed the two mortal children standing with the Fae Royalty

Garthon moved to the top of the stairs and held his hand out to the young woman. He led her down the stairs slowly, every bit as convinced as she that her engagment to Jareth would be announced this night. They stepped off the stairs, walked toward the Royals in the reception line. "Your Majesties, I present Lady Adele Dumont."

Tatiana watched the girl sink into a deep curtsy. "You may Rise," She did not even used the girls name.

If Adele noticed, she showed no sign. "Your Grace, how kind of you to come this evening." She kept her eyes lowered, not wanting to seem too prideful. She looked down at the two children. "I see the….children are here…How nice." She looked around. "Where is their Nanny? Should she not take them back to their rooms?"

"The Nanny was dismissed," Jareth said firmly.

Garthon gasped. "When? I didn't dismiss her?"

"I did." Jareth said. "Remember me? I'm the King around here." The sarcasm could have been cut with a knife.

Garthon had a look of sheer amazement on his face. "Was Your Majesty displeased with her performance of her duties? I could have had a word with her."

Adele was not happy that she was no longer the main subject. "What does it matter now?"

Garthon glared at the girl, then looked at the High Queen. "While I didn't arrange for her post, I had every assurance that she was a capable Nanny."

"From whom did you receive this assurance?" The High Queen asked before Jareth could get a word in. "Have you any idea of how that woman treated my grandchildren?"

All eyes shifted to Adele, who had emitted the loudest gasp of disbelief. "Your what?"

Tatiana looked down at the two children. "My beautiful grandchildren."

Revulsion was getting the better of Adele. "Of course," she uttered though tight teeth.

Jareth ignored the red haired girl. "Stepmother, would you look after the children for a few moments?"

"I'd be ever so happy to, son." She took hold of a little hand in each of hers. "Come children, Granny Tee is going to tell you all about the time your daddy put a snake in her bath." She led the children toward some seating.

Jareth looked down at the little red head. "Lady Adele,"

Adele pouted. "You could call me Adele."

A snide smile replaced the cold stare. "No, I don't think so."

"You could at least ask me to dance," She pouted some more. "What will people think? You've thrown this lovely affair in my honor, and now you do not dance with me."

Jareth sighed, "Fine, let's dance."

Adele had a hanky full of fresh love potion in the hand that would be closest to his neck. She was going to make sure it made contact with his skin. She was not going to let this handsome, if useless King slip through her fingers. She planned on being Queen of a Kingdom, and his was the only one open at this time. She chose not to look at the children seated with the High Queen. She'd find a way to send them away once she was wed to their father. No one would blame her, not even the High Queen. once she saw reason. Like the reason of a fully Fae grandchild.

Jareth could smell the potion, and thought he was going to become violently ill.

"We make such a pretty sight," Adele said as they passed one of the many mirrors that were scattered though the room to reflect the crystal. "See how handsome we are? Would I not make you a good Queen?" she asked, thinking her potion was taking affect.

"I look like a jackass in this stupid tunic," Jareth said with venom.

Adele frowned at him. "My father wears that style of coat, sir."

"I am not your father," Jareth replied. "Or had you not noticed."

"I see no reason for you to be so rude to me, Jareth." Adele spoke to him as if to a child. "I will be your queen soon."

"Over my dead body, little girl," he laughed in her face.

Adele stopped dancing. "Why are you doing this? Why are you fighting me? I'm perfect for you! I'm beautiful, I'm young!"

"You're a spoiled brat." Jareth stated, "This kingdom is only big enough for one spoiled brat, and that would be me." He released her hands and turned to leave. Something in the room was changing. He looked up at the top of the stairs as the handsome couple appeared. A voice announced from somewhere unseen.

"His Royal Majesty! King Oberon, High King and Lord of Avalon and the holy Woodlands."

Everyone in the room, including Adele, went to their knees. Jareth stood frozen to the spot, looking at the appearance of his father, and the most enchanting creature he'd ever seen in his long, long life. Jareth swallowed; he'd know those green eyes behind the white-feathered owl mask anywhere. 'Sarah' he felt the bond, and smiled up at her.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

The King's Possession

Oberon looked at the woman at his side breathtaking in the gown he'd fashioned for her from Starlight and Spider threads. The empire style was perfect for the slender curves. Long slivery gloves made of silk graced her arms. Crystals and amber beads decorated the gown, in soft swirls of design. Her dance slippers were made of spun moonbeams and glass. Her long raven hair was skillfully piled upon her head, held up with a clasp of stars, soft tendrils escaping, framing her covered face. He looked down at the room and whispered to his companion. "They are at your command, my dear."

They moved down the stairs slowly, deliberately. Sarah held her head up high, breathed slowly and kept her lips pursed. She saw the smalls sitting with the woman she knew had to be the High Queen. Even Garthon was speechless as the High King escorted his lovely guest down the stairs. Every eye watched the reaction of Jareth to the presence of his father. Jareth went down on one knee, to the High King. As Jareth rose, he was no longer clad in the white and gold tunic. He was a resplendent figure upright and blond, in a midnight blue frock coat, diamante at the neck, shoulders, and cuffs. Ruffs of pale gray silk at his throat and wrists set off the pallor of his skin. On his legs he was wearing black fitted breeches and black, shiny boots of the finest leather. Soft gray silk gloves covered his hands, just as they had the night he'd created the ballroom. With a wave of his hand, the changes that Garthon had made dissolved and the Crystal Ballroom was as it had been four years earlier, when a younger woman in a spun sugar dress was drawn into the promise of adult pleasures and love.

Jareth was smiling down at the companion on his father's arm. All his attention was on her. Mismatched eyes drank her in, and captivated her with pride and hunger.

He looked at his father, and smiled. He held his hand out to the woman in the starlight gown. "I believe this is our dance." The air filled with music not heard in the room for four years. "They are playing our song, you know."

The touch of his hands on her body was thrilling. To dance with him seemed the easiest and most natural motion, just as it had been that first time they had danced in this room. He moved her down the steps of the room, to the lower level. "You are beautiful, you should always be dressed in starlight and moonbeams." When she blushed he pulled her closer, possessively. "Do you remember the words? The words I sang to you so long ago?"

Sarah nodded. "I've kept them in my heart."

Mismatched eyes blazed with self-satisfaction, "You are no longer that child who was swept up in a dream. You are a woman now."

"Sing to me," she whispered softly, as she gazed up into eyes that were devouring her very soul. "Sing me your soul song, my King."

Jareth pulled her closer, his lips at her temple. His voice spoke the words this time, instead of singing.

"**_There's such a sad love_**

_**Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel**_

_**Open and closed within your eyes**_

_**I'll place the sky within your eyes**_

There's such a fooled heart 

_**Beating so fast in search of new dreams**_

_**A love that will last within your heart**_

I'll place the moon within your heart" 

Sarah felt her heart beat faster, as he declared his love for her in a room full of Fae. Just as he had four years before, when she was too young to understand or appreciate what he was offering. He was offering himself, and this time, she was not going to let the offer go unanswered. She lifted her face, and began to speak the words he'd once sung to her.

"_**I'll paint you mornings of gold**_

_**I'll spin you Valentine evenings**_

_**Though we're strangers til now**_

_**We're choosing the path between the stars**_

I'll leave my love between the stars" 

Jareth stopped dancing. He stood in the center of the dance floor holding the woman and gazing down into her face. There was something in his face that was openly enjoying the moment. She smiled up at him. His eyelids lowered for a brief moment, lashes swept over and veiled his eyes. The gloves that covered his hands dissolved, as did the gloves on her hands, from wrist to finger tips. He moved his hands down her arms and clasped the bare hands before him. The glow filled the room.

Adele screamed. "No!" She pushed though the crowd that had gathered to watch the couple in the center of the Crystal room. She was seething with hate for the unknown Fae brought in by the High King. "You can not bond with this creature! No one even knows who she is."

Jareth knotted his fingers into the smaller ones in his grasp, and they were palm to palm. "I know exactly who she is," he said with confidence and pride.

Oberon, who'd been watching the pair dance, came forward. His hands behind his back, he looked down on the seething woman. "Who are you to question my choice of wife for my son?"

Adele stomped her foot, "I'm Adele Dumont! And I am the High Queen's choice for you're son's wife."

"No you are not!" Tatiana said as she and the smalls came closer. "I never said you were my choice for anything."

Adele turned to Garthon. "You said she wanted me!"

Oberon turned to the Chancellor, who was sputtering excuses. "I merely suggested that she was in favor in the eyes of the High Queen. Her father has always been a favored one."

The pair on the floor with clasped hands were ignoring everyone. "I worship thee with my body," he said.

"I adore thee with my very soul," she replied.

"I need you with every fiber of my being," he sighed.

"You live within me." She smiled as the glow grew more intensive.

Oberon moved past the girl who was screaming and stomping her feet. Past the Chancellor growling at the girl to be still. He raised his hands, placed one over the man, one over the woman. "I bless this union," he called out in his most Kingly manner.

Adele shoved her way past the Chancellor. "But who is she? Who is this Fae you being here, that she is more suitable to your son than I would be?"

Oberon's eyes darkened with quiet fury. "Who are you to speak that way to your King?"

The pouting red head frowned. "I am Adele Dumont, daughter of Janis Dumont, Duke!" She shoved aside a courtier who was in her path. "Have you any idea of what this court is like? How he…cuddles and fondles Humans?" she pointed with hatred to Toby and Claire. "He even calls that one son! Proclaims it his heir…That little animal, he plans to place on a Fae throne!" She glared at the woman in the starlight gown, whose eyes behind the white-feathered mask glowed with blue hot flames in their very centers. "Who are you? Answer me."

Oberon chuckled. "She is my choice and that is all you need know. See how obediently my son bends to my will, and weds before this assembly the woman I choose for him. There is no question that my son knows his father knows best."

Angry and wanting to hurt the new 'Bride' Adele screeched at her. "Well it's going to be very cozy in that bed. You, him and his mortal slut." The gasps were audible, as the room heard the words of the enraged woman. Adele tossed her hair over her shoulder and began to walk away. "Say hello to your slut, Sarah, for me."

Toby saw the shocked faces, broke away from Granny Tee and he stalked over to stand in the direct path of the woman. "What did you call Sarah?" he demanded, sounding strangely enough like Jareth.

Adele raised her hand back, "Get out of my way, animal." As the hand lowered she was flung across the room by a force that cracked her ribs when she landed on the far side of the room. She looked up to see the woman in the starlight gown looming over her.

"You want to know who I am?" The owl mask taunted. "I'm your worse nightmare." The mask disappeared. The Fae world got it's first looked at the fully transformed Sarah. "If you ever so much as look cross-eyed at my brother I'll have your ovaries for breakfast!"

Jareth fell backward into Devon, and both men began to snicker into each others shoulders.

Oberon thought about the threat and shuddered. Tatiana whispered to her husband. "Oh I wish I'd said that."

"You!" Screamed Adele as she stood up and pulled her shredded gown around herself. "How? You're just mortal!"

Jareth came forward, still laughing, and said proudly. "Oh Adele, Sarah may be many things, but 'just mortal' was never one of them!"

Still seething, Adele glared at Sarah. "I dismissed you! I had you taken from the castle. You were placed where you could not get free!"

Jareth stopped laughing. "You did what?"

"I dismissed this servant. Chancellor Garthon tried to dismiss her, and she would not leave, so I had her taken from here," Adele proclaimed.

Jareth looked at Sarah; she nodded and he spun on the red haired woman. "How dare you touch the property of the King?"

"I didn't touch your property, I dismissed a servant. Didn't you hear me?" Adele noticed the people in the room were backing away.

"Chancellor, did you know of this?" Jareth asked his voice low and dangerous.

"No, Sire. I knew she wanted the girl gone, I had no idea she was stupid enough to take things into her own hands." Garthon was thinking of saving his own skin, and didn't mind sacrificing Adele in the process. "The servant girl has been a thorn in plans from the start."

Adele looked at Sarah, and Toby peered out from behind her. The Fae woman looked at Sarah, "What do you mean, your brother? This child and his sister are orphans the King adopted. Did he adopt you as well?"

"Oh I may be wicked, but I'm not that wicked, that I would adopt a girl and then force her into servitude and then bed her. That's beyond perverse, even by my standards." Jareth informed the woman. "Sarah is the Champion of the Labyrinth, the only mortal to win back a child from me. In fact, the only mortal who ever really tried. But then she'd won my heart long before she ever entered the confines of the maze."

"I challenge her right to be here!" Adele said, grasping at straws. "A mortal who wins back a child goes back to the Above. How is it she is back and not with one child but two… did she lose in the Labyrinth on her second voyage here?"

Jareth held a hand out to Sarah, she placed hers in the one offered and looked at the man. "Sarah Williams did win back her little brother Toby, and they were returned to their home. The family was blessed with the birth of sweet little Claire. But happy endings don't always happen. Robert Williams and his wife, Karen were murdered. An effort to murder Toby and Claire and Sarah as well was thwarted by the quick actions of Sarah, who wished all three of them away to me. Sarah and I already had a connection and the Labyrinth saved them all and brought them to me. Sarah knew by wishing herself away there was no hope of escape. She risked her life to return my heir, Toby, to me. She gave me the gift of a daughter. To save the lives of her younger siblings she was willing to forfeit her life, her liberties and her identify. She became my property, my chattel, my most prized possession."

Jareth didn't see the rest of the Fae any longer, he only saw Sarah. "To keep a family alive she withstood flame and near death. She withstood the anger and hurtful words and actions of a man whose pride got the better of him. Who shamed her, stupidly, before the court when what he should have done," Jareth fell to his knees. "Is fall to his knees and worshiped the ground she stood on." He placed his head against her abdomen, as he'd done the night of Adele's arrival, in the Escher room. "My Sarah, my prized possession."

Gentle fingers smoothed long wild tendrils of Fae hair. "My King, my obsession."

"My Daddy," Toby peeped round Sarah at the man kneeling before her.

"My Son," Oberon winked at The High Queen.

"My god! You are all insane!" Adele stormed from the room amid jeers and sneers.

Garthon looked at the Ballroom now reverted back to the Grandeur that Jareth had created to enchant Sarah. "By your leave," he bowed and exited as gracefully as he could without tripping over himself.

Jareth rose to his full height, "Toby, Claire," he called the children to his side. "How would you feel about Sarah being your mother?" He smiled, "I'm not adopting you, Sarah. As I said, that's twisted even to my thinking. So smalls, what say you?"

Toby looked at Jareth, "Do you love her?"

"Yes, son, I love her," he smiled at the little boy.

Toby looked up at his sister, who nodded. "She can be our mother."

Oberon picked up little Claire. "Come to Grand-da my little princess." He pressed a kiss to his wife's brow. "So, Granny Tee, what do you think of our growing family?"

Tatiana watched as Jareth led Sarah back to the dance floor with Toby held in his arms as they danced. "I think we're a long way from happy endings…but we show promise, my lord."

"Come my good wife, dance with me." He led her to the dance floor, little Claire still in his arms.

7


	33. Chapter 33

Authors Notes 

This draws to an end this tale from the Labyrinth. I wish to thank all of my readers for having made this journey with me. I thank my Editor AnnMarie, without whose guidance and corrections, my thoughts would never make sense. I am blessed to have you in my life. For all the wonderful reviews and encouragement I thank you.

I'm going to take a moment here to thank someone, without whose genius the Labyrinth and its wonderful occupants would not exist, Jim Henson. A man who is now gone from us for over 16 years and sorely missed. He was brilliant, and modest, and human. Some see his works as strictly child's faire, on closer inspection one sees much more. The man did his homework, and in creating his amazing cast of characters gave the world a much-needed outlet for fantasy. Because he was the kind of person he was, he left the ending of his tales ambiguous. Because of that we are able to revisit the story over and over and over.

So thank you Mr. Henson, and God and Goddess bless you.

And so dear readers, until the next story I leave you with these words.

1


End file.
